What Lynx Us Together
by BirdsOfAFeather92
Summary: Draimione soulmate with a twist. What happens when its voluntary?
1. Chapter 1

The Burrow has always been a comforting place. The homey vibes radiate from within. The smell of old worn wood, the way the stairs creak with every step, and the red hair that flashes around every corner you turn just gets into your soul. 

Today was different. It was a day of accepting things for what they are. Mourning the loss of loved ones is hard, but mourning the loss of those who are still alive and will never remember who you is harder than one might think. That is where Hermione Granger was in her life. She was able to find her parents in Australia two weeks after the war, but even the "brightest witch of her age" made a mistake in her obliviation spell cast on her parents. Being a fellow Brit on holiday will just have to do so she can at least see her parents until she is able to figure out how to fix them. The more time that goes by, the harder it gets. 

Then there's her relationship with Ron. They've danced around each other for years. They tried giving things a go, but it just became too awkward and decided to remain friends. Staying at the burrow with Ron across the hall was still kind of strange, even if you have been best friends for seven years. Hermione would need some space to get over her feelings. Thank the gods that they would be heading back to Hogwarts soon. 

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the homemade quidditch pitch with a book opened up on her lap. Ron, George, Harry, and Ginny were playing a light game of two on two. Mrs. Weasley insisted they go outside for some fresh air before heading to Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies. Molly's motherly instincts were picking up on the depressing atmosphere around the house. Of course she was heart broken to have lost Fred, but when you have a family to take care of the best thing to do is to keep busy. After she was done preparing lunch they would head over to Diagon to prep for the upcoming school year. 

...

Walking down the familiar cobblestones path on Diagon Alley brought back some of the happiest memories Hermione had with her parents. Her first wizarding experience was picking up all her first year supplies shortly after learning she was a witch. Her parents had never been more proud of their daughter. For her to finally have a place in life was all that mattered to them. They knew she was brilliant, and different. If being a witch would bring out the best in her, then they were behind her one hundred percent. 

Hermione was pulled back into reality from her thoughts with the screeching voice of Lavender Brown. 

"Oh, Ron! How lovely to see you. Would you mind stepping over to Flourish and Blotts to help me with my books? I'm afraid they are too heavy to carry and you're just the man for the job!" 

"Really?" Hermione thought in her head. "Is she not a witch? She could easily magic them to be lightweight, or even shrink them. Surly Ron won't fall for.. "

"Hello, Lavender," Ron cooed. "Of course. Let me tell Harry and I'll be right over." 

It wasn't that Hermione was jealous it was just that her and Rons mutual breakup wasn't that long ago. She had expected him to move on, but it was rather quick. If that makes him happy, then she should be happy, too. Right? 

"See ya in a bit, Ron" Harry said. Turning to Hermione he quietly asked, "You alright?" 

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be? Ron and I are far better off as friends and he deserves to be happy. Let's pop on over to the quidditch shop. I saw you eyeing that new broom, Gin." She said sporting a small smile at her friends. 

The bell above the door gave way as the three made their way into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Since Hermione was only being nice as to keep the attention off her she casually strolled along the outer rows of the store. It smelled like fine leather. The last smell of her amortentia that she had never told anyone about. Fresh mowed grass, spearmint, and fine leather. Taking in a deep breath the hairs on her neck stood up. She thought it was the smell, but a quick scan around the shop and she was able to find a tall dark headed boy staring and smirking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of term has finally approached. Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys made their way onto platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts Express gave its last warning whistle, so Molly Weasley took this as her opportunity to give Hermione some last minute advice.

"Hermione, dear. I can't begin to understand what yo jade going through, but I do know what it's like to lose someone. Please write to me. I am not your mother, but I love you as one of my own and will always be here for you no matter what. Now, get on that train and show everyone what you're made of." She gave Hermione a tight hug and bright and waved as she watched the bright witch board the train for the last time.

...

Hermione was the last of her group to get on the train. When she came the the compartment that she had spotted Harry in, she stopped. Harry, Ginny, and Neville were on one side, while Luna, Ron, And Lavender were on the other.

" I think I'll just take a walk and come back later," she sighed. Harry and Ginny gave her a sympathetic look as she closed the door before anyone else could get a word in. She was walking towards the back she noticed that there were happy first years all about. This tugged at her heart a little knowing that the future was looking brighter than it had in ages. Once again thinking back to her first years at Hogwarts an what the new children would experience gave her a bit of a light spirit.

As soon as she spotted Padma, a familiar face, a hand shot out of a compartment and dragged her quickly inside, slamming the door closed, locked, and curtains drawn. It was Theodore Nott. Hermione's wand was at his throat faster than he could blink.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing," she hissed.

He raised his hands up in defeat.

"I just want to talk. I swear," he said quickly.

"Why not just ask me like a normal person or are you going to creep on me again like you did in the quidditch shop?"

"You're.. well.. terrifying. And I didn't think you'd give me the time of day. You know. Because of who I am." She lowered her wand at his statement and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her action gave him some relief and he slowly stuck his hand out.

"Let me try this differently. Theodore. House of Nott. Pleasure to officially meet you. Would you care to have a seat?"

Taking his hand, still annoyed that she had been dragged into a compartment against her will, she sat. "Pleasure. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I would actually like to apologize to you."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

Hermione quirked and eyebrow. Despite being in a bit of a depressed state, she was still able to hold a stern look.

" Well, let me first just say that I am not a blood purist and never have been. But, that doesn't mean I wasn't on the jerk end of teasing you over the past several years. My lot has been horrible to you, and I very well can't apologize for their moronic behavior, But I can admit my mistakes and try to move forward. I was going to apologize to you in the Quidditch shop, but you were with Harry and I didn't want to get hexed into next year. Which is why I was so called creeping. So, Hermione Granger, would you please consider my apology for being a bully to you during our years at Hogwarts?"

Theodore was looking at her with extreme concentration. He was holding his breath for what seemed like an eternity, and Hermione was starting to enjoy it a little too much. The forgiving Gryffindor in her smiled and said "Apology accepted."

"That's it? You've accepted just like that?" He blurted in shock.

"Why not? Doesn't everyone deserve second chances?"

"I just thought maybe you'd want to think about it, or maybe have me work for it. You Gryffindorks, dors... sorry, bad habit.. Um, your lot is just a lot more forgiving that what I'm used to dealing with. Slytherins always have an ulterior motive."

"It's a good thing I'm not in Slytherin then."

She waited for him to continue with the conversation but he just sat there with his mouth agape. "Are you waiting on someone, or are were you planning on keeping this compartment to yourself?" She asked so as not to sit in awkward silence.

A blush started to creep up on his face and he flicked his eyes to the seat left of where Hermione was sitting.

"Uh, Draco ran to the loo. Should be back any moment. If you'd like to stay, you're more than welcome. He won't bite, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Well, Nott.."

"Theo, please. I'd love it if you called me Theo. It's more... friendly."

"Theo... I was actually trying to find a compartment to sit in when you grabbed me."

"Where's your golden boys? I can hardly believe they wouldn't save you a seat."

"Harry and Ginny did. But I was talking to Rons mum when Ron, Lavender, Luna, and Neville boarded and I lost my spot. I had just spotted Padma when you pulled me in here."

"Aren't you and Ron together?"

"No. Not in the slightest. We tried it for a bit, but it was just too awkward. We've been best friends forever and decided to keep it that way. I think he's back with Lavender now. They really are well suited for each other. She's very giggly, and touchy feely, and I'm not that type of girl.. and.. I'm sorry. You hardly care about all that."

"No, by all means. Continue. I've got nothing better to do. It's better than listening to Draco brood the whole train ride. Speaking of which, I see him headed this way. I'm assuming you're staying since you haven't rushed out yet."

"I'll stay so long as he behaves."

Theo flashed a huge smile. The look on Draco's face is going to be priceless when he sees that the Hermione Granger is inside their compartment.

Draco must have been in deep thought. As he slid the door open he was looking straight at Theo and started talking.

"Hey Theo. I just heard one of the Patil twins talking about The Prick. I had completely forgotten about that old magic. Are you planning on taking The Prick? I would much rather go through that than be put in a forced marriage with some dumb bint who.. BLOODY FUCKING HELL! THE FUCKS SHE DOING HERE?"

And that was her cue. She stood to leave, catching the smell of leather that wafted off his robes as she made her way through the door.

"It was a pleasure, Theo. It would be in your best interest not to take me by surprise again, but I wouldn't mind you buying me a butter beer during the first Hogsmeade trip to make up for it."

The compartment door shut abruptly and brown curls made their way down the trains galley until they disappeared.

"What in the actual fuck is wrong with you, Draco?"

" Do you have a quill and parchment? The list is quite long."

"Not funny. I finally got my chance to apologize for being an ass and then then you waltz in. Which, actually makes me look like a saint compared to you."

"You should be thanking me then."

"No, you dumb fuck. I apologized and she was going to stay because her friends didn't wait on her. She didn't have a compartment to sit in. What happened to all your talk about you being a "changed man" and "out of all the people in the world that deserves an apology, and all the finest jewels on a silver platter, it's Hermione Granger."

"It caught me off guard, alright?"

"Yeah, well you just missed a golden opportunity. The girl is overflowing with kindness. I plan on becoming her friend this year and dumping your ass."

"Like she'd ever leave Potter and Weasel to become your friend. What are you playing at anyway?" Draco sneered.

"Well, for one thing it wouldn't hurt to become a better person. And second, she's the only other person besides you that actually knows what the hell I'm talking about when it comes to Arithmancy. And third, being friends with her could really help the Nott family name. I am the only one left and it was drug through the mud by my father. Having one of the golden trio as a friend could only make things better." Theo smirked at his blonde friend who was now sitting across from him.

"How very Slytherin of you to use her for your name, Theo." Draco sighed while rolling his eyes.

"You completely missed the point. Never mind the part where I said she was intelligent."

"You didn't actually say that."

"Semantics. Would you quick arguing. She's actually really nice. You were the worst to her throughout her first years at Hogwarts and she still testified for you. You ought to worship the ground she walks on. Now. Would you like to start this conversation over with what you were going to tell me when you walked in? By the way, your face was hilarious but your mouth pissed me off so bad I could barely enjoy it."

"Sure. I was asking you about The Prick."


	3. Chapter 3

The great hall was buzzing with students both old and new. For most, there was the excitement that they could enjoy the school year without having to live in fear. The others were still mourning losses, and trying to move forward. 

Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat to stand at the podium. 

"Good evening everyone. Welcome back to all the returning students, and welcome to our new first years. Now that the sorting is over I have a few things I would like to discuss.

We will be implementing a therapeutic course for all of those who may have some unresolved issues from.. the war." She hesitated at that last part hoping not to make anyone uncomfortable. " If you are interested then feel free to stop by my office and we can make arrangements. And, as always, anyone who is of age or will be by the end of the year can see me before heading to your dormitories." With a clap of her hands, the long tables filled with food and she loudly, and proudly stated, " Let the feast begin!"

Smiles spread across the room as everyone started filling up plates with all sorts of delicious foods. Hermione was sitting in between Harry and Seamus. Harry looked at Hermione with an inquisitive expression "Hermione. Why do you think McGonagall is asking for students of age? I never really gave it a thought when Dumbledore asked because it didn't really pertain to me." Before Hermione could get a word in, Ginny leaned around Harry and said matter of factly, " She's going to talk to you about The Prick. How have you seriously made it through school without knowing this, Harry?"

"In his defense, Ginny.." Hermione giggled, "He had me. Also, I had forgotten that they give the option to those of age."

Harry sighed, "My question still hasn't been answered."

"Right." Ginny started. "The Prick is old magic. They offer to teach it to those of age so that they can find their soul mate. It's completely optional, but the school would rather it be taught properly than for someone to mess it up later. If you mess it up, then you could actually end up making yourself sterile. There's a few things you have to do. I know it involves your amortentia, you prick your finger on a red rose and let the blood drop into a goblet, and then when you're ready, you cast a patronus to find out your results."

"That sounds like a bit much, don't you think?" Harry quickly regretted his choice of words and Hermione was trying to cover up a laugh with a cough and hand over her mouth.

"It's for true love, Harry! Lots of people do it every year so that they can find their soul mate without having to try and fail so many times with dating." She halfway shouted while popping him on the arm with her rolled up Witch Weekly magazine.

"Alright, sorry. I'm a guy and just don't think of things like you. I don't feel like I need to take The Prick if I already know I love you, Ginny."

That shut her up real quick and a huge grin spread across her face. Who could beat that reason to not take The Prick?

Headmistress McGonagall called for first years to follow their house prefects up to dorms while those who would be of age were to meet in the conference room just across the way from the Great Hall. The students filed out and made their way to their respectable places. Hermione squeezed her way in, mostly with her fellow housemates, and found a seat at the front of the room. Shortly after everyone was settled Headmistress McGonagall swept into the room with poise and grace.

"Hello everyone. I'm so happy to see your faces more than anyone else. I know I'm not supposed to play favorites, but everyone in this room has been through more trauma in their lives than anyone I know and it makes me happy to know that you still wanted to come back and redo another year at Hogwarts." If Hermione wasn't mistaken she thought that McGonagall was fighting back a tear. "Anyway, I have gathered you all here to speak with you about The Prick." A few of the boys groaned at this statement. "I am aware that some of you may already know what it is, but I am required to inform you. The Prick is a series of events to help you find a soul mate. It is completely optional. We offer it here at Hogwarts to ensure that you know how to do it correctly. The warning that I have to give, is that if you decide not to take the course and try it later and fail, you can cause infertility. The other warning is that if you succeed then you will no longer be able to love anyone to the fullest extent because you have opened your soul to its mate. This is a great way to find someone you are compatible with since it is guaranteed that you will be happy with whom ever the old magic has paired you with. It takes all of your traits, qualities, and skills and matches them with your mate. Those of you who are turning of age after the Christmas holiday might should consider waiting until second term to take the course since you won't be able to perform until after your birthday. Does anyone have any questions?"

To no ones surprise, Hermione's hand shot up. "What happens if you take The Prick, but your souls mate did not? Are you still bound?"

"That is a great question, Miss Granger. If your soulmate does not take The Prick then the feelings may become one sided. Your soulmate can do what is called a half prick where they only offer blood to the Goblet of Eros voluntarily so that they can join you in the bond, or they have the choice of not joining you at all. I will explain the details of the

Goblet, Rose, Amortentia And Patronus during the class. If there are no further questions then please sign up on your way out."

Hermione was the first to rise, and the chatter died just as quickly as it had started. By the time she reached the podium where the quill and parchment sat, you could hear a pin drop. Was Hermione Granger really going to sign up for a class to find her soul mate? The most eligible bachelorette in all of the Wizarding World was opening herself up to an old magical bond. All eyes were on Hermione, but she didn't back down. Her Gryffindor courage was coursing through her veins. Her elegant signature was signed next to the number one at the top of the page. Sitting the quill back into the ink, she left the room at a leisurely pace without a backward glance. As soon as she rounded the corner an explosion of voices filled the room of where she had just exited. This was going to be the talk of the halls.


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after Hermione made it up to her room, Ginny snuck in quietly. It was at that moment she regretted not taking the head girl position where she would have had more privacy.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she gently sat at the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Not particularly." Hermione looked as if she was on the verge of crying.

Ginny was able to sense that Hermione was in a fragile state. She scooted closer to her brunette friend and enveloped her with a hug. "Let it out, 'Mione. We can talk about it later." At that, the tears and sobs flowed.

Sharing a room with someone has its perks. Ginny and Hermione had grown close, like sisters, and have been able to pick up on each other's body language, emotions, and cues. Ginny knew something was off with Hermione and would wait it out until she was calm enough to share her feelings. They had talked at lengths over the summer of how much she missed her parents and that even though at the time she knew it was the right decision, she wishes she could have them back more than anything.

The sobs finally subsided and she peeked up at Ginny. "I.. I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone, Hermione. You will always have us. Me, Harry, and even though Ron is preoccupied right now, you'll always have him, too."

"I know. But that's different. You and Harry will go off and do your own thing after school, and same with Ron. Then where will I go? To London and get an apartment by myself? My parents were my only biological family that I had contact with. No one else knows I'm a witch, so my parents distanced themselves from them."

"Hermione, you don't have to sit here and justify why you're doing it. I'm not judging you. No one is judging you! Shocked, maybe, but who cares. Loads of people take The Prick every year. If you want to find your soul mate and be happy, then go for it."

"Thank you.. Sorry to just unload like that. Things have been, you know.. rough for me and I'm trying to work through it."

"Maybe you should take McGonagall up on that offer for counseling... or hurry up and find your soulmate so you can get a few shags in. Harry always makes me feel better. He does this thing where he .."

"GINERVA!" Hermione shouted while laughter started to escape her lips. "That is seriously just gross! Harry is like my brother. You're horrible, you know?"

Mission accomplished. Console Hermione, and make her laugh.

...

Hermione awoke to her alarm at 5:30 a.m. sharp. She had actually slept through the night for once. Maybe it was Ginny comforting her, of maybe it was being back in the place she has called home for the better part of a decade. Either way, she wasn't going to question it since it was what she needed before the first day of class. She slipped on her trainers and took this opportunity to go for a jog. After stretching and eyeing a path next to the black lake that cut by the forest and made its way back to the boulder she was leaning on, she took off at a medium pace. The morning was cool, and the breeze whipping across the lake was near perfect for running. As she passed the boulder for the second time the hairs on her neck stood up. That's when she heard it. The footsteps behind her. Whipping out her wand and turning, the body came barreling into her before she could see who it was. Both of them crashed to the ground.

"Good grief. If you're trying to kill me, please do it quickly." The familiar voice said with a groan.

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on me again, Nott!"

Theo stood up and held a hand out for Hermione to help her up off the ground.

"Theo. And I wasn't. I didn't even know anyone else was out here until you passed me. Did you not see me stretching next to the boulder? I literally waved as you went by."

"Umm.. no. Actually. I'm sorry. I guess I was just lost in my thoughts.

A small grin tugged at his lips. "No need to be sorry. Are you alright? Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey? Your head looked like it hit the ground pretty hard."

"No. I'm fine. Just a bump, really. I do think I'm done for the day, though."

"Let me walk you up to the castle. I can run later during my free period."

"Uh, sure."

Theo lead Hermione back up the hill. It was only silent for as long as Hermione could stand it before she spoke up. If they were going to be friends he was going to have to work on the awkward silences.

"So, do you run often? I've never seen very many people here at Hogwarts running."

"Yes. I do, actually. It was a way to help me release a lot of stress. My father was an ass, so I ran pretty regularly when I was home and kind of made a habit of it. You?"

"Same. Well, not the whole father thing. It helps me relax."

"Would you like a running partner? I've found that having someone challenge you makes for a better workout."

Hermione thought for a moment. She couldn't tell if he was genuinely asking because he wants a companion, or if he was flirting. She'd really rather not get involved with someone if she was going to be finding her soulmate by Christmas.

"Sure. I'll give it a try. One rule though. No making fun of the way I run. It's.. not very graceful."

Theo grinned at that.

They had made their way to the stairs where she would turn to go back up the tower and he would go down to the dungeons.

"Tomorrow morning at six then. I'll meet you by the boulder."

He bounced down the stairs like a kid who had left a candy shop and Hermione watched him for a moment before she made her march upstairs. Time for a shower, breakfast, and advanced transfigurations.

...

Slytherin Dorms

Theo gleefully made his way down to the dungeons. His encounter with Hermione wasn't even planned, but worked out in his favor. He now had a running partner and it was progress on his hopeful friendship with her.

As he strolled into the dorm room he noticed that Draco's curtains were open some. He was leaning on his headboard and peeked over his book as Theo walked in kicking off his shoes.

"What are you doing back so early? I thought you were going running?"

"I was.. until I ran into someone. Literally."

Theo was smirking, forcing him to ask who it was.

"I know that smirk. Who was it?"

"Hermione Granger. And she's now my new running partner. Even she can put down a book long enough to enjoy a nice run."

"I told you last night that I would run with you after the first week of school. But, fine. Whatever. Run with your new best friend since you plan on 'dumping my ass' anyway." He air quoted the last part as he sat up straighter on his bed.

"You're not really jealous, are you?" Theo laughed.

"No, you dick. You love me too much to get rid of me."

"So, you'll be joining us next week then?"

"If the Gryffindor Princess will allow it, then yes."

"I see. Well, let me know what she says when you ask."

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"You need to ask her if you can join us since she's my new running partner."

"Absolutely not. She's your new best friend, not mine. Just because I owe her my life doesn't mean she's not an annoying know it all swot."

"Speaking of which. Did you find your balls anywhere in your trunk last night while unpacking? Because you still owe her an apology."

An annoyed look was starting to form on Draco's face. He looked around the room to make sure they hadn't woken any of their roommates. "Why are you so concerned about wether I apologize or not?"

"Because I've known you since we were born. You'll pansy out unless someone pushes you, but you'll regret it more if you never do it. You've also been raised an entitled brat which makes apologies even harder for you. You owe her everything and she selflessly kept your prat ass out of Azkaban. So, make time to apologize to her or I'll put you in a really uncomfortable position to make you do it. And you won't like it."

"Fuck you, Theo."

Theo let out a laugh as he straightened his tie. Never having gone for a run, there was no need for a shower so he put on his uniform. Gathering his books he shot Draco a flashy grin and swept out the door for an early breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked with a scandalous grin on her face. 

"Cranachan." Hermione said a bit annoyed that she'd already been waiting ten minutes for The Fat Lady to stop her horrible... singing, if that's what you want to call it. "I created the password. You know that. Now, please let me.." 

The portrait swung open. "Thank you." She bit out as she climbed through the hole. 

As Hermione made her way into the common room she spotted Harry and Ron lounging on a couch. "Hello boys. How was your first day?"

"Great." They both said lousily in unison. Obviously they weren't as happy to be there as she was. 

"I'm still not sure why we couldn't just go through the Auror program?" Ron whined. "It's not like we don't already know how to fight off dark wizards." 

"Ron. You know there are still a lot of things left to be learned here at Hogwarts. We all learned a lot last year when we were on the run, but sometimes you have to remember that we are young and only have this opportunity once. I think it's nice that we get a second chance. We can finally have a normal year at school without having to face death." 

"Hermione's right, you know." Harry smirked at his red headed friend. "She's always right." At that statement they all laughed, like old times. All was well until a bouncy blonde came in. "Won won! There you are. Care to grab lunch with me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as her friend rose from his chair like he was enchanted with a spell. "Of course, my love. I'm always happy to eat." 

Even Harry made a mock gag causing Hermione to cover her mouth trying to stifle a laugh. At least Ron is happy. That's all that really matters. Happiness for the people she cares about most. 

"So, Hermione. Care to tell me about you deciding to do The Prick? I know Ginny gave me small details, but I know you better than anyone. You're not the type to make rash decisions and this seems a little out there for you."

"Harry... don't..."

"I'm not judging you." A sigh of relief escaped Hermione's lips. "I just want you to be able to talk to me, is all."

"I don't know, Harry. Like I told Gin. I don't have any blood related family that I am in contact with and I'm not very good at dating, obviously. You couldn't live without Ginny, and I guess I want that for myself, too. With Professor McGonagall teaching the course, everything will be fresh in my mind and I'll know I'm doing it right. Did you know that there aren't any books on it? I checked the library this morning and.."

"Of course you did!" Harry laughed.

"Oh, hush. I was just curious because all we have for class are notes written by McGonagall. There is no book, besides the potions book. It all just comes from the teachings that have been passed down."

"Weird. Before you go through with it, I have a question. What happens if you don't like who you are paired with? I know it says you're guaranteed you'll be compatible with them, but what if you got someone like McLaggen. Ugh. That would be horrible."

"I don't know. Stay single and buy 20 cats? I'd rather die alone than be with that perv!"

"Maybe you can talk to the Goblet like I convinced the hat not to sort me into Slytherin.. Not McLaggen, Not McLaggen, Not McLaggen." Hermione couldn't control her laughter at this point. She reached over and enveloped him in a hug.

"I haven't laughed this much since.. since.. well, I don't know when. Harry? When was the last time I laughed like this?"

Smiling, Harry looked at her as he hugged her back. "Probably when you gave me that shotty hair cut in the tent while in the Forest of Dean." This caused both to laugh even harder until they were out of breath and tears rolling down their faces. Hermione's eyes wandered over to the clock and she realized she only had ten minutes to get to her soulmate class. "Oh, shoot, Harry! I'm going to be late if I don't go. I'll tell you all about class at dinner. Bye!"

Hermione's shoes pounded against the stone floor as she ran down the stairs, two lefts, one right, and fifth door on left with two minutes to spare. She was panting hard and paused before pulling the handle to gather herself. She opened the door to find that the class was nearly full. There weren't any seats at the front so she scanned the room to find a hand raised in the air.

"Oi. Back here." It was Theo, with that stupid grin on his face. And to Hermione's greatest surprise, (not really) a grey eyed blonde just on the other side of him.

Her eyes widened at his lack of give a damn in inviting her to sit next to him. She carefully made her way to the back. As she was about to sit, Theo rose and pulled her chair out to help her in.

Oh, no. She thought. This cannot be happening. "Uhh.. thank you?"

"You're quite welcome." He turned towards the front as if it were any other day.

"Theo.. I hope you haven't gotten the wrong impression of me, but.."

"Friends, Hermione." He cut her off. "Just friends. Don't get worked up."

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding."Sorry. I'm not used to friends pulling out chairs for me. It caught me off guard."

He smirked. "Your friends didn't grow up in the wizarding upperclass. You're beautiful, smart, and definitely what I look for intellectually, but I think friends will do us just fine."

"Sorry. I guess I'm the one who misinterpreted the situation. And thank you. For the compliment." She blushed, now realizing he had called her beautiful. It was even loud enough to warrant a few stares from people sitting around them.

Theo leaned back in his chair. Far enough for her to get a good look at Draco without it being suspicious that she was staring. He was looking towards the front of the classroom paying them no attention. His features had changed some since she'd last been around him. The train ride hardly counted. His hair was a little longer than it was during sixth year, but still tapered and combed backwards. It looks like he ditched the gel and went for a natural look. His eyes were empty though. Like he didn't care if he were here or not. Void of all emotion.

Professor McGonagall came in and wasted no time to get started on her lecture.

"As I explained to you all last night, this is voluntary, and if at any point during the course you feel like this is not for you then you are allowed to drop. No questions asked." Hermione's looked around the room to see if there were any takers. She finally realized that there were actually quite a few students. Basically the whole entire seventh year Slytherins were there. Was it because they were tired of being put into forced marriages, or were they afraid no one would want to be with them because of their history? As if Professor McGonagall was reading her mind she continued on. "It's good to see this many Slytherins attending this year. In the past it was frowned upon, but I'm glad to see you all here on your own account looking for what is rightfully yours." She paused for just a moment. "Now, lets first begin with your Amortentia. This is the first step. If all of you will grab your potions book and turn to page 286, you'll find the history, ingredients, and instructions. The potion isn't on the expert level, but must be done correctly. You may choose to work alone or with a partner. Read over the materials, and we can begin the brewing process at the next class."

Theo leaned in a little bit and whispered, "would you like to be partners?"

"Are you not going to ask Malfoy? You've always partnered with him in the past."

"Nah. He's really anal when it comes to potion work and likes to take over."

"Alright then." She said with an amused grin on her face.

McGonagall reviewed a few notes on the potion and let the class work among themselves quietly. Draco looked over at Theo, completely unaware that he had already asked Hermione to be his partner and asked, "Do you want me to transfigured the table into a work station?"

Theo laughed. "Sure, mate. My partner and I will need somewhere to work. She's great at potions, but from what I can tell she's a messy brewer. So, make it large?"

"Excuse you?"

"Large. As in big."

"I fucking heard you, Theo. Are you partnering with Granger?" He asked, the blood rising in his cheeks in annoyance.

"Why yes. I asked her just a moment ago and she said yes."

"Since when have you partnered with anyone else but me?"

"Are you jealous again, Draco?"

"I'm not jealous, you ass. I just don't like anyone else."

"Ouch. That hurts, mate." Blaise sarcastically whined, coming out of nowhere. "And here I was minding my own and going to ask if you had a partner."

"Apparently I don't since Theo insists on ditching me for the golden Princess over there."

"Ah. I'd ditch you too if she'd partner with me."

"Really? You, too? What the hell is wrong with you two?" Draco was looking back and forth between Theo and Blaise.

"Anyone with eyes can see why. Anyone, but you I guess. Whoever ends up being her match is one lucky son of a bitch."

Draco couldn't roll his eyes any further into the back of his head and made his way over to the other desk to transfigure it into a work station so he and his new partner could get to work.

...

After class Hermione gathered her stuff into her satchel and made her way out of the classroom with Theo in tow.

"I was thinking while we were working, Theo, and I have to ask. Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Well, to be honest, you're extremely intelligent and I find that most people don't have a clue about what I'm talking about half the time. It would be nice to have someone else to challenge me besides Draco. Blaise is pretty smart, but he doesn't care to have long philosophical conversations. We started off on the wrong foot, my fault, I know, and I would like a do over."

"Is that all? This has nothing to do with your family name being drug through the mud?"

"Well, it uh.. might have some.. wait. Where did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hermione faked an innocent smile.

"Are you using legilimency on me?"

"Just need to make sure I'm getting an honest answer here."

She was still smiling. Which must be a good sign that she wasn't upset over his comment about using her to help better his name. Theo stopped walking and Hermione was only a few steps ahead before she realized and turned around to face him. She closed the distance so that they were face to face, but not close enough to look as if they were being intimate.

"I'm sorry." She stated. "I shouldn't have used it on you."

"Good lord, Hermione. Will you stop apologizing to me for things that are my fault?" Theo was completely flabbergasted. "Obviously you know what I said, but I swear I have no ill intentions. I just honestly want to be friends. I will understand if you don't want to. It'll be fine. I swear."

"Oh, good. You're not mad that picked your brain?"

"No. Not at all. I don't blame you. I completely understand you being skeptical of people. Are we okay then?"

"Yes. I think I saw enough to know that you're safe." The corner of her mouth perked up. "And that even though you don't fancy me now, you did during the Yule ball."

Theo's cheeks burned as embarrassment flooded him. "Let not talk about it." He replied flatly.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a girlish laugh. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh at you. I've just never seen myself like that through someone else's eyes. And just so you know, I only searched for myself."

Hermione moved next to Theo and hooked her arm in his to lead them towards the library. He was still silent and not making eye contact. Most likely trying not to die from embarrassment. Hermione dropped the subject, but a smug grin was still being worn on her face as they marched their way down the hall.

...

Later that evening after Theo and Hermione had parted ways, Hermione had found herself at her house table with her friends. Ginny and Harry came in a little late and looking a bit disheveled. As they sat down, Ginny was eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

"So, 'Moine.. was I imagining things or did I see you walking down the hall arm in arm with Theodore Nott earlier?"

Harry spit out the pumpkin juice he had just consumed. "You saw what?"

"Yes." Hermione said matter of factly.

Ginny wiggles her eyebrows at her. "Are you trying to force the Goblet into letting you pick your soulmate? Last I saw..." scanning the great hall " he was quite the keeper, if you know what I mean." She winked.

"It's not like that, honestly. He apologized to me on the train and now we are partners in our bond class. I used legilimency on him without him even knowing, but I told him after. He has good intentions of just wanting to be my friend. In his words, ' a do over.'"

"Hermione.." Harry started... "he's been awful to you since we first got to Hogwarts. Do you really think he has good intentions? How do you know he wasn't showing you what you wanted to see?"

"Well, for starters, he had no clue I had used it on him. I found some things he didn't want me to know. We discussed them, after much embarrassment on his part, and have settled as friends."

"I trust you, Hermione, but you're like my sister and swear if he so much as looks at you the wrong way... so help me God, I will make him wish he'd never spoken to you in the first place."

"Harry James. Would you calm down. Hermione has some of the best judgement out of anyone I know. Besides dating my brother briefly, she's the most intelligent which I know. I think you should be warming Nott not to get on her bad side."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Alright. But my offer still stands."


	6. Chapter 6

Friday night had come sooner than Hermione realized and she was on her way to the library to meet up with Theo. Arriving 15 minutes early she aligned her books on the table, grabbed some parchment, quill and ink, and began taking notes on the potion. It wasn't her first time brewing Amortentia, and she already knew what she smelled, but this time she would be filling the Goblet of Eros with her potion and sacrificing her blood to bond herself with her soulmate. It needed to be perfect. Theo arrived five minutes early, to Hermione's surprise, and sat opposite of her spreading his books on the table in a similar fashion.

"Good evening... friend." He emphasized the last part.

She smiled, "Good evening. So, let's get straight to it. From what McGonagall said the other day in class, we will be using the amortentia to fill up our Goblet for the offering. Did you successfully brew it in sixth year?"

"Yes, I did. I don't remember it being too hard, it's just very tedious."

"Right. If there's any time to be perfect, now is the time. We can go to the outskirts of the Forrest and gather some of the plant items right before we brew so they will be really fresh."

"Good idea. So, do you mind asking me what your amortentia smells like?"

"Um. That's kind of personal."

"I'm just curious. I'll tell you mine if you like. It's treacle tart, vanilla, and broomstick handle." He offered the information before Hermione could give him an answer.

"Oh, very nice. Uh. Please keep this to yourself. Mine is fresh mowed grass, spearmint, and leather."

Theo quirked an eyebrow as a thought entered his head. He decided against saying anything and simply replied with a "very nice." Hermione perked the sides of her mouth up into a short smile and opened her potions book.

"It says that when brewing you must stir in a clockwise motion, but I know a little trick that for every ten stirs, you can do two counter clockwise and it can reduce the brewing by up to an hour."

"And how in the world did you figure that out?"

"In a book."

"What book? I've read every potions book available and I've never read that before." Theo questioned.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, deciding on whether or not she should share the information about the book Harry used in their sixth year. "Sixth year potions book. Harry's was filled with Snape's notes, but it was destroyed in the Room of Requirement."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. And also explains how he knew one of Snape's hexes. Like the one that hit Draco. It was in the book, too, wasn't it.." Theo said in more of a statement than a question.

Hermione winced at the comment. Even though she didn't particularly care for Malfoy, she never wished him dead and Harry had almost killed him with Snape's sectumsempra spell.

"For what it's worth, I told Harry to stop using the book and be careful with the spells. We didn't know it was Snape's at the time."

"I'm not upset, Hermione. I believe you. Draco deserves whatever was coming his way. He was and still is an ass." He let out a light laugh.

"You're horrible! He could have died." She was starting to giggle, too. "And he's your best friend. Don't ever tell Malfoy, but I gave Harry the scolding of his life and was angry with him for a week over that. Malfoy is an ass, but I don't think he deserved to die. Anyway." She continued after controlling herself, "Lets get to work."

As if they didn't already have enough interruptions with their fit off giggles, a satchel landed on the table.

"Good evening, Theo, Miss Granger."

The beautiful brown skinned young man pulled out a chair and sat down next to Hermione.

"Blaise. We are studying. What can we do for you?" Theo clipped.

"Studying for The Prick, of course. Isn't that what you two are doing?"

"Yeah. But we are partners. Don't you have Draco for this?"

"Yes. He should be here any moment now. Looks like we planned our studies at the same time. Couldn't hurt for all of us to do it together, right?" Blaise said with a cheeky grin.

"Sure. As long as Hermione is okay with it." Theo eyed her for approval. She gave a short nod and continued with her notes.

Shortly after Blaise's arrival Draco came rolling into the library. He turned the corner to find two Slytherins and the last Gryffindor he'd want to be around, sitting at a table. He inwardly groaned as he made his way over and sat in the only remaining chair next to Hermione.

"Theo, Blaise, ... Granger." He turned his head a little in her direction as he choked out her name. It was just enough for her to catch the scent of spearmint coming from his breath. She stiffened her body and her spine tingled. It was just a coincidence. Nothing more. Leather, spearmint. She didn't smell grass on him. Nothing to worry about then.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Malfoy."

Theo took this opportunity to corner Draco.

"Before we begin, weren't you telling me you had something to say to Hermione today?"

If looks could kill, Theo would be deader than dead. Draco's eyes had narrowed and his jaw clenched tight. Blaise gathered his things and grabbed Theo by the arm. He whispered in his ear "Do you have to make life so awkward sometimes Theo? Get your shit and let's go before he murders you right here."

Theo magicked his things together quickly and stood. "Let's take a rain check on the studying, yeah? Blaise has just informed me of.. something we forgot to do."

Hermione gave him a pleading look. Silently begging him with her eyes not to leave her alone with Malfoy. She wasn't afraid of him, she just didn't want to be left with him alone.

Theo and Blaise left in a hurry. After a moment of silence, she decided that it was time for her to leave as well. Malfoy obviously had nothing to say to her so she didn't want to be there any longer than she needed to be. As she was rising from the table, she heard a whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"Wait." Draco said a little louder. "Please." He ground out as if the words were trying to kill him.

Hermione sat back down and stared at him wide eyed. Just those two words alone were probably more than he's ever managed to say to her outside of an insult.

"I think I owe you an apology."

She scoffed. "You.. think?"

He was becoming even more angry, as if that were even possible. "Yes." He bit. "I know I do, alright?" He couldn't look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry. For.. for everything."

She grabbed her bag and for a second time and began to leave. Who does he think he is? After everything he's put her through, after she testified for him to keep him from reviving the kiss. She knew she deserved more than a sorry apology. Not a forced one, real one if he was going to give or none at all. Stomping her way out of the library she set off down the hall.

Draco couldn't believe he was doing this, but he made a run for it to catch up to Hermione. She could hear the footsteps coming after her but didn't dare look back. The anger in her intensified with every step she took and before she knew it there was a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He panted. "I'm sorry for my sorry apology. I'm sorry for everything I've ever said to you. I'm sorry for bullying you, for what happened to you at my house. For.. everything. I'm also sorry that you're about to lose your new best friend because I'm going to kill Theo."

Hermione didn't even have time to process anything he said before he was gone. She could only guess what Theo was going to endure once Draco made it to their dorm. At the moment she didn't care. How dare he force her into that awkwardness. Boys are just so dumb.

...

Slytherin Dorms

Draco nearly blasted open the door to their room and went straight for Theo, grabbing him by the neck with one hand while shoving his wand to Theo's throat with the other.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, THEO!"

Theo was trying to shove Draco off but he must've put a weight charm on his hands because he could barely lift them.

"I swear I was just messing with you." Theo said as calmly as he could.

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD APOLOGIZE WHEN I WAS READY!"

"It's just a two man running clu.. what? Did you just apologize to Hermione?"

"YES, YOU FUCKER. AND I WASN'T READY. I HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT HER EVERY FUCKING NIGHT AND IT PAINS ME TO BE WITHIN FIFTY FEET OF HER. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOUR PROBLEM IS, BUT STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME."

Blaise was watching from his side of the room as the whole thing went down. Draco stormed out and Theo dropped to the floor gasping for air.

"He has a point, Theo. What were you thinking?"

"I was talking about.. *gasp* our running club. Me and Granger. We run every morning.. *gasp* and I told him if he was still going to join me that he had to ask her if he could join."

Blaise started laughing hysterically.

"You mean to tell me he apologized to her because he thought that's what you were talking about? And you just wanted him to ask her to join your run club?" It was all Blaise could do to get that out between laughs.

"I guess so. I did tell him the other morning that I would force him to apologize to her, but I swear I was talking about our run club. Damn. That really came back to bite me in the ass, huh?"

Blaise was still laughing and gripping his bed post to hold himself up. Finally he calmed down and The two settled into bed after waiting up until close to midnight, but Draco never returned until the wee hours of the night and left early in the morning before the other two awoke. In and out without a peep.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Thursday everyone! I just wanted to say that every review is read, appreciated, and has made me smile. I'm floored that I've hit over 100 follows on my story. I told my husband (who is not into fanfic at all) that I was writing a little story and hoped to get 50 followers. So, to say that I'm shocked is an understatement.

Enjoy your day, because tomorrow is FriYay, which means the weekend!

...……...

Hermione was used to whispers and stares. She'd endured them all her years at Hogwarts. Be it because of her blood status, her brilliant brain, or her bushy hair. She'd learned to ignore them, even though they were more positive nowadays due to her being a war heroine, it was just in her nature to keep moving on. She slid into her normal seat next to Harry for breakfast and smiled at him and Ginny. "Good Morning, you two."

"Gooood morning, Hermione." Ginny replied in a flirtatious voice. "Anything new happen this week?"

"No? I don't think so. Why?" Hermione asked with genuine curiosity.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Except For maybe the fact that the whole school is talking about you."

Shocked, she asked her "Why would they be talking about me?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Probably the fact that you've willingly partnered with Theodore Nott for your Prick class, bond class? and Padma saw you with Nott, Zabini, and freaking Malfoy in the library last night."

"Yes. And?"

"And they are Slytherins!"

"I thought this whole prejudice thing was over now. Thanks to the boy who can't die sitting in between us." She gestured with her hand at Harry.

"Man." Harry coughed as he took another bite of his toast. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm just curious." Ginny faked innocence.

"I mean. Theo isn't bad on the eyes. He's tall, muscular, has a great.." Harry shot her a warning look. ".. hair. I just don't want you to lose focus on the class you're in together because things could get messy." She smiled at Hermione.

"I've already told you. Theo and I are just friends. He's also friends with Zabini, and Malfoy. Them joining us was forced and only lasted two minutes before Theo managed to piss off Malfoy."

"Right. I believe you, but good luck convincing the rest of the school."

Hermione ignored her comment, not really caring what the school would think, and moved the conversation on."He apologized to me, by the way."

"You already told us. On the train, right?"

"No. Um. Im talking about Malfoy." Hermione whispered.

Both Harry and Ginny stopped their eating and stared at Hermione, eyes as big as saucers.

Harry couldn't believe what she said. "He apologized?"

"Well, sort of. He apologized, but it didn't seem sincere at first so I stormed out of the library. Then he ran after me and it sounded more genuine, but he seemed.. annoyed? Like it was killing him to even speak to me. It was rather Malfoy, if you know what I mean. Angry at the world, and everyone beneath him sort of attitude. Then he took off towards the Slytherin Dorms. I didn't even get a chance to respond."

Ginny furrowed her brows. "That's strange."

"I forgave him a long time ago. Him asking for forgiveness was for him, not me. I just wish he could act like a decent human being. I'm not... mud. I won't dirty his precious image if he spoke to me"

...

That afternoon Hermione was propped up against a tree enjoying the sunshine and good book. Saturday's were meant for relaxing and studying, but only just a little less than weekdays. After searching the grounds for Draco, Theo and Blaise skipped down the hill after spotting Hermione.

"Hello Deary!" sang Theo. "You haven't happened to have seen the blonde prat today have you? About yay high, grey eyes, smug look stuck on his face." He was holding his hand in mock measurement above his own head to demonstrate Draco's height.

Hermione didn't look up from her book, because she, too, was annoyed with Theo. He'd put her in a very uncomfortable situation and she doesn't like being caught off guard.

"Nope." She clipped. "And I wouldn't mind if you got lost, too."

Blaise chuckled. Theo has a natural talent for creating messes and watching him squirm never gets old.

"Are you mad at me, too?"

"What gave it away, Theo? I figured you'd get the hint when I didn't show for our run this morning."

"I, uhh, wouldn't know. I've been looking for Draco since I got up." He paused. After a few silent seconds, he gathered his thoughts of how he'd be able to get back into Hermione's good graces. "How about I clear things up. I'm sorry for leaving you with Draco last night. There seems to be a misunderstanding, though. Draco thought I was forcing his hand at making him apologize to you, but I was actually just trying to get him to ask you if he could join our run club. I thought it would be funny to mess with him about that, but obviously that went over his head and ... well.. it's too long to explain everything, but, again, he thought I was talking about making him apologize to you. He left last night and we haven't seen him since. I know he's been back because his stuff is moved around but I need to apologize to him, too."

Hermione groaned. "Sometimes I hate how nice I am. I saw him on the running trail about twenty minutes ago." She was suddenly being pulled up from the ground. Theo's strong arms were wrapped around her lifting her completely off the ground. "Can't... breath!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you two butter beers! I promise!" He carefully placed her back on her feet before taking off towards the boulder.

Blaise propped his shoulder on the tree Hermione was just leaning on, watching his friend run down the hill towards the trail. "So, Granger. You seeing anyone these days?"

"We are literally in the same class to find a soul mate, Zabini. No. I am not seeing anyone and have no interest in that until I'm bonded."

"I've heard you can sway the magic's opinion.."

"Save it, you prat."

"Whoa there, just casually asking a pretty girl if she's willing to take a chance. You know where to find me if you change your mind." He winked as he pushed off the tree following in Theo's footsteps towards the running path.

...

Theo hid behind the large boulder waiting for Draco to come in sight. It wasn't long before he could see the toe head in the distance jogging with heavy, angry steps. The sunshine reflecting off his hair really stood out in the green landscaping around the castle grounds.

This was his chance.

"Draco!" He called out. "Just let me explain."

Draco didn't stop. He didn't even acknowledge him. He just kept going as if he didn't hear anything. Of course Theo knew he'd have to run after him at this point so jumped to it, slowly inching his way up to his best friend. "I'm sorry." He was panting a little bit. Draco had upped the pace and Theo wasn't prepared. "I know you weren't ready to talk to Granger about apologizing, but I was actually talking about our run club. I told you you needed to ask her. Remember?"

Draco stopped mid run causing Theo to be a few steps ahead now. He turned to look at Draco. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I swear it."

"You arse. I thought you were forcing my hand like you said you would. I wasn't ready and my apology was shit. So, now she probably hates me even more."

"Nah. She has a heart of gold. Gryffindor Gold. She doesn't hate you. She doesn't like you one bit, but she doesn't hate you." He wiped his brow. "Can you forgive me? I promise I'll.. be more considerate of your feelings. You know I cope with sarcasm and goofing off. I can talk to her if you'd like."

"Yes. I forgive you, but you're still a prick. And no, I'll handle it. In MY time."

"You two girls done making up? I'm starving." Blaise chirped, coming out of nowhere, again.

Draco inwardly jumped, hoping no one saw the flinch. "How the fuck do you do that, Blaise?"

He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "I've been here practically the whole time. You two were just too busy sucking face to notice."

Draco rolled his eyes at the comment. He still wasn't in the mood for smart remarks, but agreed that he, too, was hungry. "Let's go get cleaned up for dinner."

On their way up, Draco saw that Hermione was sitting next to a tree with a book. It was the newest edition of Hogwarts: A History. How did she get it so fast, he wondered. He'd owled his mother yesterday to see if she could send Poppy over to the bookstore for a copy. She shifted and moved her bush.. no, curls..they were curls now, out of her face. The sun was bringing out the honey color that mixed with the brown. When did she change? Where was that massive bush she sported? She must've heard them coming and raised her head to look. They locked eyes for just a moment before Theo opened his stupid mouth again. "Want me to ask her for a picture, Draco?"

"Shut up." It was all he could say. He knew he'd been caught staring, and there was no way out of it other than staying calm and keeping the banter to a minimum. He was just curious. Their argument was about her, after all.

Theo just couldn't help but make things awkward. "Care to walk with us back go the castle? We're going to go clean up before dinner." He called out as they were nearing her.

No. No. No. Please say no. Draco was begging her silently in his head for her to say no.

"Sure. I am a bit hungry now that you mention it."

"Where are your normal body guards off to?"

He asked her.

"Harry and Ginny are playing pick up quidditch, and Ron is God's know where. Probably in a broom closet sucking Lavenders face."

"Oh. Right. Well, let us walk you to the stairs and see you off." Theo grinned real big causing Hermione to giggle. "Thank you kind sir. If only you were a gentleman all the time and not when you want my forgiveness." She winked and linked his arm in hers.

They reached the stairs where they'd split from Hermione. Theo's bubbly attitude had made its way back in full force. "Hope you have a great evening, Hermione. See you bright and early tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you then, Theo. Uh. Have a good evening, Blaise." She blushed. "Malfoy." A nod.

...

6 am Sunday morning was cool and crisp. Hermione spent the evening studying after supper and mingling with Harry and Ginny in the common room. Ron and Lavender were there physically, but mentally occupied with one another which made for an awkward friend circle by the the fire.

Stretching by the boulder Hermione saw not one, but two figures walking towards her. The sun was not fully awake yet, so it was hard to make out who it was. She moved her hand towards her wand as a precaution, but quickly realized it was just Theo and.. Malfoy? What the hell is he doing here.

"Good morning, Beautiful" Theo said in a song song voice.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: In case y'all haven't noticed, Theo is just weird. I've based him off a close friend of mine. He's goofy, blunt, but also caring in his own way. Don't worry, my Dramione shippers. I ship them, too. Stay tuned.

...

Draco heard Theo's alarm go off early in the morning. He reluctantly rolled over and sat up.

"I'm coming with you." It wasn't a question. It was a firm statement.

"Finally found your balls, huh?"

"Don't push me. It's too early for your smart mouth. I just want to move on with my life and running has helped me as much as it's helped you."

"You're right, mate. Remember that time when we ran for hours without stopping?"

Draco laughed. "Yeah. And then you puked in my mother's bushes as soon as we made it back to the manor."

"Was totally worth the scolding I got." Theo chuckled. "Let's get going. Can't keep the princess waiting."

Draco got dressed before he could change his mind. After the long drawn out talks he's had with Theo over the summer about becoming a better person, he needed to actually take action. Actions do speak louder than words. But the nightmares he had every night is what pained him in his sleep, and the dreamless sleep potions had quit working once his body was immune to them. Seeing her night after night tortured in his house made his guilt grow every waking minute. Taking this leap of faith and forcing himself to be around her may actually help. Who knows? It's worth a shot since nothing else was working.

Walking down the hill to what seems to have become Hermione and Theo's meeting place at the boulder, Draco spotted Hermione stretching. She looked up confused, not to his surprise, and watched as her hand twitched towards her wand. For someone who fought off death eaters and saved wizarding Britain, she sure was a little jumpy.

"Good morning, Beautiful" Theo said in a song song voice.

"Good morning, Theo." She said in a light tone visibly relaxing and then out of courtesy, she added, "Malfoy."

"Granger." Draco said in a very nonchalant kind of way. "Mind if I join?"

"Uh.. sure." She knew it would be rude to say no given he'd woken up and made his way down there with Theo. And she really couldn't stop him from running the trail since it didn't belong to anyone. "Theo can set the pace this morning. I've stretched already, so I'll give you two a few minutes. Meet me by the opal tree when you're ready."

The two young men stretched, then met Hermione by the the opal tree as instructed. All three set off at Theo's pace with Hermione to the left, and Draco closely running behind. After 5 kilometers, they neared the boulder for a second time and decided to call it quits. Hermione looked like she hadn't even broken a sweat. "How about we do another lap tomorrow and push ourselves a bit. Malfoy looks a bit put out."

"I wouldn't be put out if I wasn't running behind a dancing octopus." He retorted in defense, offended by her comment.

"Excuse you?" Hermione glared. Apparently Theo forgot to warn Draco that making fun of Hermione's run was off limits. He was standing behind her out of her peripheral cutting his hand across his neck as if to stop.

"Yeah. An octopus. You run like an octopus trying to dance on land, Granger. Maybe if we picked up the pace a little bit, Theo.." it was only then that he noticed Theo's dramatic hand gestures to get him to stop, "then I'd have a better run. Going at a slower pace actually makes it harder for me because my legs are longer. I'll see you at breakfast, Theo. Granger.. tomorrow." He was off before she could conjure a decent come back.

Hermione whipped around to face Theo. "An octopus. A freaking octopus! What the hell, Theo?!"

"Whoops! Ha, ha! I forgot to tell him about the no making fun of Granger part before we made it down here. He was only saying what I was thinking."

She thumped his ear with a flick. "Make sure he gets the memo. See you class, you prat."

...

"Good morning students. I hope you've been doing your studying on the potion. We will be brewing this Thursday and then start to focus on harnessing your magical energy on your potion. It is of the utmost importance that you brew your amortentia to perfection as it could alter your results. If no one has any questions, I'll release you to gather your fresh ingredients at this time." McGonagall surveyed the room and hastily left.

Theo and Hermione eyed each other. "Watch this." He said with an evil smirk on his face. He flicked his wand and quietly muttered a sticking charm on his classmates seats. He casually stood and grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her up and hurriedly escaped the classroom.

By the time they made it out Hermione was having a fit of giggles. "You have no limits, do you?"

"Hey!" Blaise yelled from the corridor behind them. "I'll get you back for that." He and Draco started running towards them. "You couldn't at least given us a pass?"

"Sorry, mate." He laughed. "Just wanted to give us a bit of a head start. Didn't want the scrap ingredients. The fight for true love compels me."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot. Let's go. I've heard the poppies bloom at noon."

...

Without realizing it, Hermione was once again surrounded by three Slytherins. One who adored her, one who would ravish her given the chance, and one who acted like she didn't even exist, besides the insult of calling her a dancing octopus this morning. They approached the forbidden forest with caution, all wands out and lit. About twenty yards in, the grass was grown very high.

Hermione spotted the meadow with the poppies growing next to it. It was 11:59.

"Good call, Zabini. The poppies are over there next to the brook. It's almost noon." As if they were wearing a watch, the poppies bloomed at exactly twelve o'clock. "The grass is too high to reach though."

"Excuse me." Muttered Draco as he brushed past her. He took his wand and waved it, saying nothing in the process. He'd magically cut a path in the grass so they could reach the meadow without having to struggle to get to flowers.

Hermione was both impressed and surprised. He used nonverbal magic. But why would he know something like that? She inhaled the beautiful smell of the fresh cut grass before looking at Draco and said "thanks!" sporting a huge grin on her face she didn't know she wearing. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the group, except of course herself.

Hermione was gathering the poppies and charming them to prevent smushing and wilting before storing them in her little beaded bag. Humming a tune of a song her father taught her as a child, she led them to another area of the forest to finish their foraging expedition. She suddenly tripped on a tree root and grabbing for the closest thing which happened to be Draco's arm. They went tumbling down the hill, and it was all Draco could do to shield her from banging her head as they rolled. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't foresee the large rock covered in moss that Hermione's head would come in contact with, rendering her unconscious.

...

Grass. Fresh mowed grass. She could smell the grass and it was so sweet. Now it's gone. Why was it gone? Where'd it go?

Hermione's peeked her eyes open. She didn't see anyone there. Nothing, except white sheets on a bay of empty beds. Ugh. She was in the infirmary.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Nott, Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley, but you've just missed visiting hours and Miss Granger needs to rest. She's hit her head pretty bad and has a minor concussion.

"Five minutes, Mrs. Pomfrey. We promise not to say a word in order to be quiet. We just want to see her before we go to bed. It's been two days."

Two days? Two days of what? She's been asleep for two days? How hard did she hit her head? She rubbed on the left side where she felt a lump.

"Five minutes and then I'm kicking you out."

Hermione's heart started to race. She was kind of embarrassed with her breath and oh, gosh... her hair must look like a lions mane. Hermione closed her eyes again. Maybe they'd stay for a few minutes and then leave, that way she could have time to put herself together before they came back tomorrow.

"What do you think she's gonna do when she wakes up and realizes she behind on homework?" Ginny whispered.

"Probably have a coronary." Theo chimed.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

Shit.

"She's a asleep, Harry. We can't. Are your glasses broken again?"

"She's not asleep, Gin." Harry smirked.

Hermione opened her eyes. "Way to give me away, Harry!" She half whisper yelled.

"You really think I can't tell when my own sister is faking? Your hair is fine, but I'm sure you could kill a goat with your breath by now."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

Theo was smiling at the unfamiliar banter. He'd sought out Harry and Ginny immediately after the accident to inform them of Hermione's status and the three have been checking in on her every visiting hour since, minus their delay tonight from writing an essay for charms. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I just woke up. I guess the commotion from you lot trying to get past Madam Pomfrey woke me up, but all in all I feel fine. And yes, Ginny.. I think I'd rather die in here than be behind on homework." They all laughed at that.

"All right! Now that you've woken my patient up. Out with you! She needs rest!" Madam Pomfrey was shoeing them out.

"Thank you all for coming to check in on me." Hermione smiled. "Madam Pomfrey. May I have a few more minutes with Theo before he goes?"

She eyed him for a moment while deciphering whether or not she'd let him stay. "Only for you, Miss Granger."

Harry and Ginny hugged Hermione. "Good night, Hermione." Harry said through a smile. "Good night, 'Mione. And lovely flowers." Ginny smiled.

A confused look on her face arose as she turned to look at her end table and sure enough was a vase of beautiful red roses. "Uhh. Thanks. Good night."

"You okay, Hermione?" Theo turned from playful to concerned.

"Yes. I just wanted to ask you if you saw anyone here before you, Harry, and Ginny came in. I didn't want to ask them because Harry might get a little concerned."

"Err. No. Why do you ask?"

"When I was waking up, I smelled.. something familiar." She was hesitant to say 'one of my amortentia scents' in fear that he'd think her concussion was causing delusion.

He eyed the roses for just a moment. "Did you get a card with your flowers?"

She turned to the vase of flowers around and didn't see anything besides just the flowers themself. "Doesn't look like it."

He knew. He knew where they came from, but just wanted to humor her a little bit. "Well, the roses weren't here earlier when I came by, so there's a possibility you could have had a visitor."

"Hmm." That didn't really help. "Well, thanks.. Did we get all the ingredients for our potion?"

"I've got you covered, Hermione. We are still on schedule to brew Thursday. Just rest up and I'll come back tomorrow to see if old Pomfrey will let you go." He smiled, patted her hand, kissed her forehead and left.

When he walked out, he was greeted by Harry. He was alone, leaning against the wall, twirling his wand in between his fingers. When he saw Theo, he pocketed it and pushed off the wall.

"You have a minute, Nott? I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind."

"You can call me Theo. And sure, what can I help you with." He didn't seem phased or intimidated by Harry at all. He was at least a head taller than him, so maybe that helped.

"Obviously you and Hermione have gotten close over the last couple of weeks, and she said there is no love interest between the two of you, so I just want to make sure we are clear on your intentions."

"Well, first of all it's not really your business.. no offense, and second, I do not see Hermione as a love interest."

"Do you mind sharing where your sudden interest in cams from then?"

"I have lots of reasons. She knows them, though."

"I know she said you've told her, and she used legilimacy on you. You should probably brush up on some occlumency if you plan on having secrets and remaining friends with her." He leaned back against to wall to try and look more relaxed. "There's something I'm missing with you. Hermione is like a sister to me, and I'd die and kill for her. I just don't want her to get hurt by anyone. Don't get me wrong, I'm very appreciative of you seeking out Ginny and I when Hermione got hurt. "

"I won't hurt her. I promise. I just.. owe her." He hesitated, and Harry's interest was definitely peaked. "When she looked into my past she missed a part because it was focused on my dad and not her. During the battle, she deflected a killing curse. It bounced back and struck my father, killing him."

Harry felt a little shame in thinking that Theo had some ulterior motive. "I'm sorry to hear that. I had no idea."

"I'm not sorry. My father was an evil, disgusting man. He did horrible things to me, and from what little comments I got from our house elves he is the one to blame for my mother's death. Hermione unknowingly killed my father and I have never felt so free in my life." He let out a sigh. "Can you keep this between us, because I honestly don't think she'd feel the same as I do."

Harry stuck out his hand. "Yeah, mate. No problem. And you can call me Harry." He smiled a soft closed lip smile.

"Enough of the sappy shite, mate. When do the Gryffindorks start quidditch practice? The sooner, the better. Your lot will need all the time you can get to prepare for a Slytherin beat down."

Harry let out a loud laugh. "In your dreams!"


	9. Chaptef 9

Hello, and Happy Fourth of July! Thanks for the reviews! Am I supposed to respond to the individually? Not sure how that works. They have made me giggle a little since I'm a few chapters ahead in writing. Tehe :) Y'all have a great day and weekend!

...

Theo sauntered all the way down to the dungeons after his little chat with Harry. He was glad that Harry was respectful enough to not say anything to Hermione, and that the two had a mutual understanding of the real reason behind Theo befriending her. He doesn't know the witch like he knows Draco, but she could never understand what she'd done for him. His father being gone meant no more late nights tortured under the cruciatus curse when his father was upset that a raid didn't go as planned. It meant no more being beat into a bloody pulp because he didn't want to become marked. That was a shocker, really. His father using the muggle way, and beating him with his fist until he blacked out. Theo couldn't run. Even though he wasn't marked, he was underage and therefore his father had managed to put an illegal trace on him.

Theo came back to reality as he entered the dorm room he shared with Draco and Blaise.

Blaise was still not in yet, but Draco lay on his bed reading a book. Theo closed the door quietly, disrobed and sat on the edge of his bed facing Draco.

Draco could feel the eyes boring into the side of his head. "Spit it out, Theo."

"Been to Wiltshire lately?"

Draco twitched. "No. Why?"

"Hermione received some flowers that look awfully familiar. Kind of like the ones grown at Malfoy Manor."

"I haven't a clue."

"Hmm. Are you sure? They look just like your mothers."

"No. I didn't give her roses, Theo." Draco said adamantly.

"Ah, ha! I knew it, you son of bitch! I never said they were roses, just that they were flowers!"

Draco threw his book across the room in hopes that it would hit Theo in the head. "I lied to her, you arse. She asked me if I'd seen anyone come by because she could 'smell something' familiar. I just happen to know what she smelled, because I smelled it too. It smelled like fresh grass, which means you were in your mother's garden."

Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. " Yes, they are from me. I wrote mother and she said she could have them ready by today. McGonagall let me use the floo. Her concussion is partially my fault, so I owed her something. I don't want her to know because she's too Gryffindor to see it and anything other than 'meaning something.'"

"Heaven forbid someone see you do something decent." He laughed "I know I said I'd quit pushing you, but are you still having ... you know... night mares about her?"

He nodded. An obvious clue that he didn't want to discuss it.

"If you ever need to talk, you know you can talk to me. I can put all laughs aside for you any time you need me to. And while we are on the subject of being honest.. cough.. should have told me about the roses.. cough.. I told Potter earlier about Hermione being the one to deflect the curse that killed my father."

"And you think I'm the one who needs to have an honest conversation with her? I'm pretty sure that tops my secret."

"How do you tell someone, 'Oh, by the way. You killed my dad. But, it's cool because he was a shite father anyway and I am better off without him.' ?"

Draco laughed. "You're right, mate. That sounds awful." He sat up straighter. "Do you honestly think she can forgive me, Theo?"

"Absolutely. She may be a little feisty at times, oh.. I forgot to mention we aren't allowed to make fun of her run. That kind of slipped my mind and I got an earful after you left. Anyway, she may be feisty, but she is a very kind person. Hell, I'm an asshole and she still let me wiggle my way into her heart."

"I have been nothing but an arse to her our whole entire childhood. I mean, you know I regret it, but how do I explain that to her?"

"You could always tell her that you were the one sending messages to The Order while they were on the run?"

"I don't want to tell her that first. I'd feel like I was cheating my way into acceptance."

"Write down how you feel so that you can explain it. Kind of like teachers notes when they are giving a lecture. That way you won't have to focus on trying to remember everything you wanted to say and you can reference your parchment."

"That's... uh.. a great idea."

"Well, don't say it as if I'm usually an idiot."

"You are usually an idiot, Theo.'

"Damn. I walked into that one." He chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Yeah, you did. But, for real. Thanks."

...

6am once again. Theo and Draco rose out of bed at the earliest sign of daybreak. What they didn't expect to see was Hermione stretching by the boulder.

"Um. Excuse me, ma'am." Theo said pretending he didn't know Hermione. "I believe this is a running trail, not a hospital bed. You seem to have lost your way."

Playing right along, she pitched her voice a little higher than normal. "Hello sir, I thank you for your concern, but I am not lost. I may have bribed a certain healer in the hospital wing that I wouldn't lift anything heavy, work my brain too hard, or use a lot of magic. I did not, however, promise her that I wouldn't run."

"Hard headed and sneaky... are you sure you were sorted in the right house?"

Hermione laughed. "No, actually. I argued with the hat for at least twenty minutes. I'm still not sure what house was best for me. I'm sort of a mix."

He was laughing at her rambling. "Just shut up and stretch, Hermione. I'm glad you're feeling better. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

It only took one lap for Hermione to give in. Her head was starting to feel heavy, so she called it quits. Theo and Draco continued on the path while Hermione made the long trek up to Gryffindor tower to get the rest of her day started.

...

After lunch, Hermione was on her way to Ancient Runes. Draco was mid conversation with Blaise when he cut him off. "I've just remembered I forgot something in my trunk. I see you in class."

"Our dorms are that way.." Blaise pointed behind him. "Ah. I see. Say hello to Granger for me." He called while smirking.

Draco ran down the hall and turned the corner, following the brown curls. For such a short girl, she sure could walk fast. He caught up to her just before she was able to pull the handle to her classroom door. "Granger!" He called.

She turned her head in the direction of her name and was quite surprised to see that it was Draco.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Uh. Sure. The room across the hall is usually empty. Would you like to step in there?"

He walked across the hall with her and opened the door to the classroom to let her in first. He quietly closed the door behind him for some privacy and silently thanking her that she had asked to go somewhere private. He'd only just gotten used to being around her with Theo, but being alone was different. He had mixed emotion but decided rather be alone with her, than to publicly announce his apology. That just came across as unclassy to him. He pulled out his parchment that had his beautifully written script of notes on.

"I asked to speak with you because I'd like to formally apologize." It was all he could manage to say before they both heard a bump on the door, then a giggle.

The door opened and none other than Ron and Lavender stumbled in while playing tonsil hockey. They didn't even notice the other two that were already occupying the space.

Hermione cleared her throat and they both froze. With Rons back to them, Lavender unsuctioned her lips from his face to see who was there. "Oh, sorry. Looks like we've managed to interrupt Hermione once again."

Hermione's face began to burn at that comment. She was not going to let Lavenders immaturity get to her.

Ron released Lavender and spun around to see Hermione and whoever she was with.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you two doing in here?"

Hermione shot him a look that razors envied. "That would be none of your business."

"None of my business? You're in a classroom alone with Malfoy." He was getting heated. Typical Ron to jump to conclusions since his head was clearly in the gutter.

Draco stood up from the desk he was leaning on so that he could tower over Ron and conjured up the most intimidating voice he could. "She said it was none of your business, so therefore back the fuck off."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to be beside here." She grabbed her satchel and nodded her head at Draco towards the door.

When they got into the hallway she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for handling Ron. He can be a bit of an ass."

"It's the least I can do."

"I.. umm. I've got to get to class. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. See ya."

...

Draco slumped down into leather chair in the Slytherin common room. Blaise and Theo were in an intense game of chess.

"Did my lady turn you down, too?" Blaise chimed? Theo quirked an eyebrow obviously feeling out of the loop.

"She's quite obviously not your lady, and not exactly. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Weasley?"

Theo was thoroughly confused. "You two mind letting me in on the secret here?"

"Granger." Blaise said. "Draco and I were on our way to quidditch when he took off after Granger."

"Ah. He's right. Not yours, mate." Theo laughed. "You're delusional if you think she'd date anyone while attending a bond class. Did you finally talk to her, Draco?"

"Yes, and no. Saw her walking in the hallway and thought I'd give it chance. I spent all of lunch writing my notes. Ron and that Brown bint came into the classroom we were in and Ron started shouting at her. I guess they thought Granger and I were in there trying to do the same thing they were. They were sucking face when they opened the door. I didn't get to finish, or even start, and she had to get to class."

"Well, damn. I'm proud of you for stepping up. just find another time."

"How about you skip the run tomorrow and I'll do it then?"

"Sounds good. Right, Blaise?" He looked over at Blaise and rolled his eyes. Apparently his friends drama was just too boring because he'd leaned back on the oversized chair and was fast asleep.

...

6am. Draco awoke five minutes before his alarm. Damn his nerves.

Approaching the boulder he could see Hermione's face glistening from the sunshine reflecting off the dew. She had just the right amount of freckles on her face to make her look cute, and beautiful. No woman wants to just be cute.

"'Morning." Here comes the awkwardness.

"Good morning." She glanced around. "Theo not feeling well?"

"No, actually. I asked him to hang back. I wanted to finish the conversation from yesterday."

"Oh. Okay. Sure."

He took out his wand and conjured two seats and gestured for Hermione to sit.

"As I said yesterday, I would like to apologize to you formally." He started off the same as yesterday and continued on before he could back out. "Starting in our first year, I judged you for what I thought you were. I called you names that you didn't deserve, and I treated you like scum. You have always treated others with respect and in return gained the respect of our peers. That was something I was envious of, and thought I could bully out of people." He pulled out the parchment, skimmed his notes and continued. "I watched.." his throat was starting to tighten. "I watched my aunt torture you in my home. Forever inscribing a slur on your arm that you can't remove, giving you a daily reminder of what my family did to you. I did not deserve your testimony at my trial, and I do not deserve your forgiveness, but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me then I will forever be in your debt."

She blinked and just stared at him for a moment. It was completely different from the first apology that he spat at her in the hallway. This was a side she'd never seen of Draco before and it had caused her to go tongue tied.

He folded the paper up and stuck it back in his pocket. What seemed like an eternity, but was only seconds, had passed.

Finally.

"I accept."


	10. Chapter10

Greetings! I hope everyone is doing well. It's super hot here in Texas, but what's new? We have been under a heat advisory with the heat index in triple digits. It made suiting up in my bee suite pretty gross. I was in dire need of a shower after only fifteen minutes out there.

I'll let you get to the chapter or I'll nerd out and ramble about bees.

I hope you enjoy the chapter! And sorry.. j may not have mentioned this before, but I'm going for a slow burn.

...

Hermione was dumbfounded. Here she was sitting in front of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, on a conjured chair.. alone. And to top it off he'd given her a genuine apology. Maybe she had mistaken him before. It's hard to see someone from a different angle when all they've ever been to you is mean. But it was just in her nature to give people second chances if they were asking for it.

To break the awkward ice, she asked him if he'd like to still run a couple of laps. Her anxiety was building since she'd lost two days of class and homework and today was brewing day for their bond class. They ran in silence before parting ways to get ready for their busy day.

...

"We meet again. It's so lovely to see that no one has dropped the class thus far." McGonagall said with a bright smile. "If you would all transfigure your stations around the room, we can start the brewing of your amortentia. I have cleared everyone's schedule for the rest of the day so that you can brew without interruptions or having to come in between classes."

Everyone but Hermione was delighted.

"I swear, you're the only one I've ever met that gets upset about missing class, Hermione."

Theo said after hearing her sigh.

"Yes, well I'm the only one to have ever been given a time turner to make it to classes that were happening at the same time."

Theo sat there with his mouth agape. "When the hell did you do that?"

She smirked. "Third year."

"Yeah. I bet we'd all be number one in the class if we'd had a time turner." Draco chimed in as if he'd been a part of their banter all along.

"I didn't need the time turner to make top marks, Malfoy. I just needed it so that I could make room for more."

Theo laughed. "Didn't I warn you she was feisty?"

Blaise and Draco set up their stations next to Hermione and Theo. "I'll go get the dry ingredients from the cupboard, and you can chop." Hermione instructed Theo.

Draco and Blaise had the same dynamic going on. He was picky about the quality of the ingredients and doesn't trust Blaise to pick out the best. Not realizing Hermione was already in there he stepped in the small space. She was in the zone and moved back accidentally bumping into him. He grabbed her by the shoulders with both hands to steady her while getting a face full of hair. Heliotrope. She smelled of heliotrope and it was delightful.

Nope. No it wasn't. It was Granger. Not delightful. "Sorry. Didn't see you there, Malfoy."

"Clearly." He clipped.

She turned before rolling her eyes. He's such a girl sometimes with his mood swings.

Back at the station, and a few hours later, Hermione and Theo were nearly done. "Okay, Theo. Add the poppy petals and then we can let it simmer for an hour.

"It has to simmer for two." Draco said overhearing their conversation.

"Not if you counter the stirs by two for every ten." She defended.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You're barmy. But by all means, go ahead and ruin your potion. You and Theo will end up being bonded with a chimaera." He scoffed and went back to work with Blaise.

"Whatever. Theo, poppy petals, please?"

At at exactly one hour Hermione tested the potion. Perfect. It was done and it was perfect. She put on the most smug smile she could manage and shot her look towards Draco who looked as sour as a bag of lemons.

Raising her hand she called for professor McGonagall to come and inspect. "Well done. I'll see you on Monday for the next class. Since amortentia can be potentially dangerous in the wrong hands, I will store it here in the classroom. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, professor." Hermione smiled.

Theo and Hermione collected their belongings and left the classroom. Not really sure what to do with this free time, besides study of course, she asked Theo's opinion.

"Well, since we are done early, what would you like to do?"

"Funny you should ask.. I've been dying to go fly. Quidditch practice starts next week for us and I haven't flown in ages."

"Okay. Have fun. I'll catch up with you later." She smiled, not at all bothered that he wanted to do something she wasn't interested in.

"You don't want to come with me?"

"No. I don't fly. We can meet up later though."

Theo grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the stairs.

"Let go!" She shrieked, but he only just laughed. "I'm serious, Theo!"

"Live a little."

"I have. I do. And I hate flying." She looked as if she was on the brink of tears.

"Alright, Alright. But will you come hang out while I fly then?"

"I guess I could do that, but don't force me on a broom."

On the way down the the quidditch pitch Theo took this alone time as an opportunity to further his platonic relationship with Hermione.

"Your parents must be proud of you. After what you did for the wizarding world, and for the muggles, too. Who knows where the world would be if it wasn't for you and your lot."

"They.. would be proud." Hermione said quietly.

"Would?" He questioned drawing his eyebrows together in confusion.

Hermione sighed. "They don't even know who I am." She slowed her pace. "I erased their memories in case I didn't make it through so that they wouldn't have to mourn the loss of their only child. But the spell messed up and the healers can't figure out how to fix them."

Theo stopped walking and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I had no idea." The only response she could give were the sobs she was trying to hold back. This

caused him to hold her even tighter.

"I don't know what that's like, but I do know what it's like to be an orphan. If you ever want or need to talk, Hermione. I'm here."

He could feel the nod of her head letting him know she had heard him. Releasing herself from his hold she hooked her arm in his like she'd done so many times these past couple of weeks and continued towards the pitch.

...

Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room when Ginny came through the portrait hole.

"Hi there, 'Mione. How's is going?"

"Fair. Just reading a book on meditating."

"Okay? I didn't know you were religious."

"Well, I'm sort of religious, but that's not what I'm reading it for. In our bond class, McGonagall said we have to focus our magical energy for The Prick. I figured meditation would be the best route for me."

"Oh, well that makes sense. When do you think you'll do it? Surly it won't take all of term, will it?"

"No, definitely not. It seems that we can do it at our own pace and she's guiding us along. We brewed our potion yesterday. On Monday we will start the next step which involves taking the rose and pricking our finger to sacrifice a few drops of blood in the Goblet of Eros. Once we do that it's a matter of casting our patronus, and that will give us the name of our soul mate."

"Wow. That sounds.. so romantic in a way. And kind of quick. My mum and dad are bonded. Did you know that?"

Hermione rose her eyebrows up in surprise. "No. I had no idea."

"Yes. And professor McGonagall also taught the class back then. Only my mum took it though. She told my dad that he was her soulmate and he was ecstatic. He'd just so happened to have a crush on her, but didn't want to stop her from taking the class in case he ended up not being her soul mate."

"That is so sweet. No wonder they were paired." She smiled. "Well, what's new with you?"

"Not much. Just been trying to prepare for Quidditch. Getting into the groove of studying. You know, the norm." Ginny shrugged. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Would you like to grab a drink with me?"

"Of course. I need to go pick up some supplies while I'm there. And Theo owes me a couple of butter beers so I'll need to hold him to it."

Ginny perked up a little bit. "Speaking of Theo, how sweet of him for bringing you those roses. They were beautiful."

"They weren't from him."

"Are you sure? I mean, I just assumed."

"Well, when I asked him to stay behind while I was in the hospital wing he and I didn't find a card with them and he acted like he didn't know who they were from."

"That's strange. Maybe you have a secret admirer." Ginny smirked. "And yes, I know. Now is a terrible time. But it's still romantic to think someone might fancy you. You are one of the hottest and smartest witches in the school, no, entire wizarding world."

"Oh, hush, Gin. You're making me lose my appetite. I was just about to ask if you wanted to go to the great hall and grab some food. Never mind." She fake gagged.

...,.

Sometime later in the great hall Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Seamus and quite a few of the regular Gryffindors were at their table enjoying a relaxed weekend meal.

As usual, the other houses were at their respectable tables. Nothing was out of the norm until a certain Slytherin decided to change things up. The talk dark headed young man bid his classmates farewell with notice that he would like to share dessert with his newfound friend.

Theo rose from his table and instead of heading towards the exit of the great hall, he walked over to what would normally be his rival house and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled. "Harry, Red. Good to see you." Both Ginny and Harry bid him a hello."

Neville was a bit shocked, but chose not to say anything knowing that Hermione was a big girl and could handle herself if needed. He was more surprised when Hermione greeted him back and looked happy.

"Hi Theo. What brings you over to the lions den?"

"Oh, you know. Just stirring up commotion as usual. I wanted to bring you this lovely key lime pie that's served over at the Slytherin table. I noticed they didn't send any up over here. Would you like some?"

The chatter around the hall went off like fireworks. It wasn't news that Hermione and Theo had a friendship going, but him leaving his fellow snakes to join the lions seemed to cause an uproar among the other students. The calm conversation between the two did the opposite for Neville though. He was still watching out of concern but quickly realized he may not have anything to worry about after all.

"That looks delicious. We have apple pie. I'll trade you." She smiled at him.

"Great." He grinned at her as they exchanged desserts. "I actually came to talk to you about next weekend as well. It's hogsmeade and I owe you a few drinks. Would you like to go with me? Not as a date, of course."

"Yes, I'd love to. Gin and I were going to meet up. We can all just go together."

"Err.. I .. uh. I invited Draco and Blaise as well."

Ginny turned her head at the mention of the blonde ferrets name and chimed into their conversation. "Has he found his marbles yet? I think he owes Hermione a decent apology after that shite one he gave her."

Hermione completely forgot to tell Ginny earlier when they were catching up that Draco had actually given her a decent apology. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to fill you on that. He did apologize. I'll tell you later."

"Okay. Well, as long as he behaves then I don't mind us all going as a group."

This made Theo smile. "Does that settle it then, Hermione?"

"Ugh. Only for you." She teased playfully.


	11. Chapter11

Things are about to get super busy for me. But, I will try to continue updating on. If I cannot, I will make a post. So far I have two more chapters after this that need editing. I will have one day in two weeks that I will be home alone for at least 24hours and absolutely plan to try to just write all day. I. Can. Not. Wait.

...

"Good morning, class. I hope everyone has had a great weekend." Professor McGonagall smiled as if she had a secret. "For those of you that have finished your potion please move to the front. For those that have not, move to the back and transfigure your stations so that you can get to work."

Hermione, Theo, Blaise, Draco, and just a handful of other students moved to the front and the remaining students moved towards the back.

"Now. The next step is harnessing your magic and concentrating on your amortentia. Does anyone feel confident that if they were to do The Prick today that they would be successful?"

For the first time in Hermione's history as a student, she did not raise her hand when being asked a question. Of course she wanted to do this, but didn't think it was happen so quickly.

As a matter of fact, no one raised their hand. Wait. Malfoy. He was raising his hand.

"Mister Malfoy. You seemed to have taken the liberty to prepare yourself over the weekend. Do you feel ready?"

In a confident tone he answered, "yes."

"Wonderful. I've had Professor Sprout bring up some roses. If you'll follow me into the office for a more private setting, I'll coach you along."

Without a word Draco followed Professor McGonagall into the classroom office.

Meanwhile, the other students sat there dumbfounded. Hermione looked at Blaise questioningly. "Zabini." She half whispered still in shock. "Did you know he was going to do that?"

Even Blaise was at a loss for words. "Had no idea. Theo?"

"No. He hasn't said a word. It's not a surprise that he's doing it, we all are, but I didn't expect him to be the first. Honestly I thought you would, Hermione."

She huffed a little. "I got nervous. It's a lifetime bond and I'm kind of worried who I'll be stuck with."

"That's understandable." Theo said.

Before they knew it, Draco was exiting the classroom office with McGonagall in tow. The deed was done. He was now magically bonded with a soul mate. He sat down in the chair next to Blaise as if nothing had happened and opened a book to read. The other three who had previously been discussing him just watched with eyes as wide as saucers. They waited for him to speak up and describe his experience, but he never even acknowledged them.

"If there are no other students who wish to proceed with the next step today, then you are welcome to make an appointment with me that fits your schedule. For the remainder of class, you can pass around the Goblet of Eros to practice harnessing your magic."

Hermione left class that day with an appointment time set for Friday. She would do it then. No excuses. She was going to take the plunge and find her soulmate. Someone she could create a lifetime of memories and grow old with. Theo was set to take his right after so that they could all celebrate this weekend in Hogsmeade.

...

Tuesday morning was strange for Draco. He'd felt nothing but a tingle in his hand after taking The Prick. Nothing felt out of the ordinary until he'd fallen asleep the previous night. For the first time in a long time he didn't have a nightmare, he dreamt of his soulmate instead. Or so he thought. It's who he thought it had to have been, given the fact that he'd just gone through an old magical sacrifice to find his soulmate. He didn't see her face. They were walking through a field of wildflowers and her hair was blowing in the wind. He was only a few steps behind her when she took off running and laughing. He was running after her when he awoke out of breath.

Theo was already awake and dressing for his morning run when Draco sat up trying to slow his breathing.

"You alright? Another nightmare?" He asked Draco.

"No. Quite the opposite actually. I saw her. I saw my soul mate."

Theo was surprised. "Well, who is it?" "Do you know her?"

"I don't know. I didn't see her face, but her laugh was infectious." He smiled. Finally, something he could smile about. If only he could conjure his patronus then he'd be given a name.

"So, I take it you weren't able to produce a patronus, then?"

"Theo.. I have the mark. I don't think I'll be able to."

"Mate. Severus could do it. I know you can. Just practice and you'll get it soon enough."

"Right. We'll see. Let me dress real quick and we'll get going."

Draco and Theo met Hermione by the boulder as usual. He was behind Hermione while running and kept catching a faint scent of an old book. Unlike Hermione, he was silently studious. It annoyed him how much he loved the smell of it. Why did it have to come from Granger though? Obviously he didn't hate her, and fine, she wasn't as annoying as she used to be, but she was still beating him in their classes and that really chapped his ass.

After their morning run, Theo thought it might be best to give Draco a little shove while walking back up to the castle.

"Hermione?" He asked. "You can perform a patronus, right?"

"Yes. I can."

"Well, you see. As skilled of a wizard that I am, I've never actually tried. Would you mind teaching me?"

"Of course. I'm open tonight. I'm sure you'll have it by Friday. That way you can know who your soul mate is right after you take The Prick." She smiled gleefully.

"Great. Draco? Would you care to join us?"

Hermione couldn't help but ask. "You don't know who your soul mate is, then?"

He became visibly upset with Theo for outting him like that, but kept his cool. "No. And I won't until she finds me."

Suddenly feeling a little sorry that Malfoy might not have a chance to find his soulmate she made her offer. "I can help you. I, uh. I don't mind. Honestly."

"See, Draco. She doesn't mind. Thanks Hermione. We will see you tonight after dinner. Meet us in the empty classroom across from Ancient Runes."

She awkwardly bid them farewell. On her way up she decided that the air was just too fresh and went to the astronomy tower. What she didn't expect to find was Ron.

Her last step on the staircase was not a quiet as she'd hoped and it caused Ron to look in her direction. Avoiding him had been pretty easy with Lavender glued to his face, but she really didn't know what to do now that he was alone.

" 'Mione." He said in surprise.

"Hi." She replies sheepishly.

"I woke up early. Thought I'd go for a walk. I can go though."

"No." She said too quickly, hoping she didn't sound desperate. "It's fine. I was just cooling down after my run. You can stay."

He gave her an awkward smile and they both moved to the rail and leaned on it, taking in the breathtaking view of the castle grounds and beyond where the sun was peaking over the mountain tops.

"So," Ron began, " about the other day." His hand came up to scratch the back of his neck out of nervousness. "Sorry to jump on you like that."

"It's fine." She said, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"No. It's not okay, but I just see Malfoy and can't help to think the worst when he's around."

"It's fine, really. He was just asking to talk. I was fine."

"Oh. So, you're not together? I thought maybe he'd imperio'd you or something. Wouldn't put it past the bastard to do something like that."

She rolled her eyes. "He's actually not that bad. Hasn't said much of anything at all to me this year, and what he has said wasn't even a slur. But... you'd know that if you ever came up for air."

Ron blushed a red more deeper than his hair and it clashed.. bad.

"Err.. sorry about that. Harry actually gave me an ass chewing about that last night. I may have been oblivious to everyone around me since Lavender came back in my life."

"You think?" She said sarcastically. "I'm happy for you, Ron. Honestly. But you've been absent. Lavender obviously doesn't like me, but it would be nice to see you every now and then and chat. I can put up with being around her, just not the snogging."

"Yeah, of course. I heard Gin and Harry say you all were going to Hogsmeade as a group. Can I join?"

"Sure." She smiled. "As long as I can have a hug from you."

He happily obliged and enveloped her in a hug that was long overdue for two people that have been friends since they were eleven.

"Come on. Let's get going. I have class and I'm tutoring this evening in the library."

Ron laughed. "I really don't know what you're going to do after you leave this school, Hermione."

She nudged him with her elbow. "Oh, shut it."

...

"Okay, so when casting your patronus you have to think of your happiest memory." Hermione pulled out her wand. "And when you cast, move your wand like so." She demonstrated the motions of casting a patronus. "When you do, you'll emit a patronus in the form of an animal that reflects your personality."

"Expecto Patronum!" She shouted. A small otter shot out of her wand and bounced around Draco, Theo and Blaise. Blaise? The otters silver form faded before disappearing.

"Blaise. Mate. What the fuck?" Theo said.

"What?" He shrugged "Can I not join the party?"

"Yeah, but you just keep showing up and pretending like you were here all along."

Hermione started laughing hysterically. Blaise couldn't help but chuckle, too.

"Am I missing something? Why am I always out of the loop?! Theo was visibly annoyed, and it wasn't often that he was the one sporting this mood. Draco was just standing there pinching the bridge of his nose, not really caring about their current situation.

"Zabini. Come here." Hermione said, still laughing. He obliged, but instead of walking he disappeared and reappeared right next to Hermione without making a sound. Which made the both of them laugh even more.

"You asshat. When did you learn to silently apparate?" Theo questioned.

"Last summer in Italy when my mother had me cooped up with her and my great aunt. They're both mental, so I had to find something to do." He shot Theo a wicked smile.

"We'll discuss this later. Hermione was helping us before you decided to appear out of thin air." Hermione laughed some more before catching her breathe.

"As I was saying. You have to focus on your happiest moment. Concentrate and then try casting the spell."

The three Slytherins held their wands out and one by one tried performing their patronus. Blaise was able to spark just a silver mist from the tip of his wand, Theo followed suite, but Draco's wand was void of any magic.

"Just think of something happy." Hermione said to no one, but was looking at Draco in hopes of trying to remind him.

"I am." He grit out.

"Good. Now cast the spell again."

"Expecto Patronum!" He shouted.

Again. Nothing came out. "This is useless."

He grabbed his robe that he'd discarded when he'd first arrived and stormed out of the classroom.

"Hermione... I, uh. I'll..."

"It's fine. You go on. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She nodded at Theo in understanding.

Theo and Blaise didn't hear a peep out of Draco that night. He'd decided to sulk in his bed until falling asleep. This led to the same dream he'd had the previous night. He was running, and the girl was laughing. It was radiant. The type of laugh that just melted your heart and you couldn't help but make you smile. It sounded so familiar. He knew that laugh. He'd heard it recently. She quickened her pace and once again he awoke before he could reach her. He was panting this time when he opened his eyes. It was as if he'd actually be in the dream chasing the girl.

"Have another dream?" Theo said, startling Draco. He was already awake and slipping his trainers on.

"Yeah. Same one."

"Come on. You need a good run. Get your arse up."

Draco followed his orders and dressed in his running clothes knowing Theo was right.

...

The next few days seemed to be a blur. Draco's dreams were becoming so real, so vivid. On Friday morning he awoke with that same jolt as he'd done every morning since he'd taken The Prick. And once again, Theo was awake to hear him panting trying to catch his breath.

"This has got to stop." Draco said. "At first I was happy that maybe I could see who it was, but she won't ever let me catch her. She's always one step ahead."

"I don't know what to say, man. I really wish you would have joined us for the other sessions with Hermione. I was able to cast my patronus last night. I really think she could help you."

"Give me a break."

"Loosen up, mate. You run with us everyday and you don't hex each other into oblivion. Give her another chance." Theo said.

"I'll think about it."

...

Friday afternoon had quickly approached. After a busy week of studying, running, and tutoring Blaise and Theo, Hermione was thoroughly exhausted.

Harry and Ginny thought it best to escort Hermione to her appointment. Waiting outside the classroom was Theo, Blaise and oddly enough, Draco.

Everyone shuffled into the classroom and took a seat.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said the old witch on the other side.

...

My first ending authors note.

Please don't hate me! We are SO close to Hermione going through The Prick ritual. I have no details on how it went with Draco because I wanted to write it from Hermione's side. xoxo


	12. Chapter12

Surprise! I will be driving tomorrow and unable to write and upload chapter 12. So, I'm giving it to y'all a day early. Thanks for following along so far!

——————————————————————

"Come in." Professor McGonagall called.

Hermione turned the knob and slipped inside the small opening. The office was not like an office at all, but more like a sacrificial sanctuary. The ceiling was enchanted like the night sky and there were floating orbs to give the room light. The walls were of midnight blue and in the center of the room was a pillar about waist high where the Goblet of Eros was waiting for its next witch or wizard to feed him.

"Good afternoon dear." McGonagall said in a soothing voice. "I'm quite happy to see you here. If you would find your potion on the shelf and bring it here, you can pour it into the Goblet."

Hermione found her potion that was labeled TN/HG that her and Theo had brewed and poured half into the Goblet as instructed.

"Now. When I tell you to prick, you prick your finger on the rose thorn and let three drops of blood fall into the cup. Listen carefully and repeat after me."

Hermione grabbed a perfectly grown rose with razor sharp thorns and held it in front of her.

"To this soul I give my vein,

To a love as pure as rain.

And in the years to come,

There will only be this one.

For our love is a beautiful sound,

Because of this we'll forever be bound."

Hermione repeated the words verbatim as instructed. "Take your left pointer finger and make a small prick. Let three drops fall into the cup." She did so and watched as her crimson blood disappeared into the cup. "And lastly. You must drink." Her shaking hands grabbed the Goblet and she drank until the very last drop was gone. It had no taste, surprisingly. She could still smell her three scents, but once it came to her lips she didn't taste a thing.

"That is it, Miss Granger. You are free to cast your patronus here or on your own time."

"I think I'll do it here while I have you, or else I may not ever do it." She half giggled nervously which made Professor McGonagall smile.

"I will always be here for you, Hermione. When you cast, make sure you say Expecto Patronum Nomine. Your patronus will give you the name, but I won't be able to see it, only your patronus form."

Hermione took out her wand and steadied her hand, gripping so tight that her knuckles were losing blood flow.

"Expecto Patronum Nomine!" She said with sincerity. But it wasn't her otter that shot out, it was a majestic Lynx that had formed and was pawing it's way around the room. It bounced high in the air before it started to leave a trail of bright white cursive script that looked just like Hermione's.

D-R-A-C-O L-U-C-I-U-S M-A-L-F-O-Y

She froze. The Lynx disappeared after it had done its job of giving her the name of her soulmate. The one who she was bonded to. The one who had also gone through the bond. It was complete on both sides, expect for the fact that he had no clue it was her. What seemed like hours went by while she just stood there in shock.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

Words could not form. She nodded her head yes and retreated towards the door. Panic was starting to set in. She'd forgotten that she'd left her friends in the classroom waiting for her and walked right into Ginny while exiting the room.

"Hermione!" She exclaimed. "How did it go?! Tell me everything. Who's the lucky guy? Do you know him?"

"Gin." Harry said sternly. Ginny stopped long enough to see that Hermione wasn't smiling. She was breathing really hard and looking very pale. Harry grabbed her by the waste catching her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Several moments had passed before Hermione awoke to Theo fanning her with his transfigured wand. "Hello, love. Way to give us all a scare. You feel better?"

She sat up a little. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Im .. fine."

"Let me help you up." He offered and she grabbed the hand he was holding out for her.

Ginny was back at her side, but this time on a more serious note.

"What can I do to help?" She asked.

Hermione was pleading with her eyes to get her out of that room. Even though Malfoy wasn't saying anything, he was still there. She needed time to process this. Process that she had just bound herself to someone who had been cruel to her her whole life. Sure, he may have changed, and he may be more tolerable, but why of all people did it have to be him?

"Help me to my room? I think I need to lie down."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm to steady her and left the boys to question the situation alone. Their walk was completely silent. Ginny thought it best to leave the subject alone until they were in the privacy of their dorm room. She helped Hermione sit down on her bed and propped a few pillows for comfort. She moved towards the edge of the bed next to Hermione's legs and made herself comfortable.

"I'm guessing by your reaction that it's someone you know. You don't have to tell me, but I'm here to listen. Nowhere does it say you HAVE to be with them, you just wont be able to love someone else to the fullest. It's much harder if they've bonded, too, though." Ginny said rambling.

Ginny reached for the water that was on Hermione's night stand and took a sip.

"Malfoy." It was all Hermione could say.

Ginny's water she had just consumed sprayed across the room.

"What?!"

"Malfoy." She said again, twiddling her fingers together.

"You're kidding. Does he know?"

"No."

"Didn't he already take the prick?"

"Yes."

"Then how does he not know?"

"He can't form a patronus."

"Bloody hell, Hermione."

"I know." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I think the earth and its magic hate me."

"I'm sorry. Do I need to kill him and make it look like an accident?"

"Good gosh. No, Gin. I'll be okay. I just.. I just need to process this."

"Well, at least he's hot. Your kids will be beautiful if you decide to follow through. He's tall, so there's no way he's got a small cock."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is your mind always in the gutter?" Ginny giggled.

"Not when I'm playing quidditch." She grinned.

"Why don't you have a rest and I'll fetch you some calming draught?" She stood to leave. "Be back in a bit."

...

Blaise, Theo, and Draco were sitting in the Slytherin common room. Blaise had taken Theo's appointment time instead so that Theo could go to the kitchens and have the elves send up dinner to Hermione. He would just have to reschedule.

"How did it go, Blaise?" Theo said looking towards his friend that was grinning from ear to ear.

"Really well. I think I struck gold." Blaise said.

"Yeah.. and who are you paired with?" Theo prodded.

"Mallory Norden." Blaise said still grinning.

"What God's did you bribe to snag that one, Zabini?" Draco laughed.

"I have my ways. She won't be able to resist the Zabini charm." He leaned back and his grin turned to a cocky smirk.

"Well, let me know when you decide to tell her. I'd love to see her reaction." Theo commented.

Changing the subject, Draco questioned Theo. "So, did you find out what was up with Granger?"

"Nah. I went to the kitchens to have the elves send up food. She is obviously not taking her bond very well. Maybe we can find out tomorrow morning when we run." Theo suggested.

"I can hang back a little bit if you want, Theo. I can tell she tolerates me, but she won't open up if I'm around." Draco offered sincerely as he popped another piece of chocolate in his mouth, thanks to his mother.

"Thanks, Mate. I'd appreciate that. Hopefully she's not backing out of Hogsmeade. She could probably do with a few butterbeers given the status she was in earlier." He laughed.

"I'd pay to see Granger toasted." Blaise laughed. "Hell, I'll buy the drinks."

...

Here it is again. That 6am wake up. Hermione contemplated getting up. She wanted to stay asleep in her warm bed, hidden under the covers from the world. But, running was her escape. Moving her body and feeling the blood flow made her feel alive. The soreness that came with running long distance was gratifying. She gave in to temptation and slipped out from under the covers.

Running late was not Hermione's style. She was early for everything. Class, appointments, homework, you name it. Since she was behind her regular time, she managed to end up turning down the hall that Draco and Theo happened to be walking down. They didn't hear her, so she kept her distance behind them. Her heart was starting to pound at the sight of the tall blonde. She was nervous. Although he didn't know, she wouldn't put it past him to use legillimecy on her. She would have to keep her walls up just in case.

They seemed to be in some sort of disagreement, so she moved as quiet as possible.

"Just ask her when we are done running. Why are you being so stubborn?" Theo asked.

"Because, Theo. It's no use. She probably won't want to tutor me unless you're there. She only offered out of pity the last time."

"It's not pity. She is a caring person." Theo countered. "She likes helping people."

"I wish she'd help you quit being a pain in my arse."

Theo laughed. "It's what I was born to do. That's why we've been friends since we were born."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. I'll see how I feel after the run."

Hermione decided that tutoring him might not be a bad idea if he'd actually consider trying again. Being alone with him could open up so many opportunities. She cleared her throat to give them a clue that they were not alone.

"Hermione!" Theo said too excitedly. "How are you?"

"I'm.. okay." She said unsure.

"Well, maybe a good run will make you feel better. You set the pace today and Draco and I will keep up."

Hermione took Theo up on his offer and after the fourth lap around the running trail, he was starting to slow. Draco not wanting to show weakness in front of a girl, let alone Hermione Granger, worked feverishly to keep up. It wasn't the distance that was starting to wear on Theo and Draco, it was the pace combined with the distance. By the time they made it back to the boulder on the fifth lap Theo was at least 40 meters behind. "I'll catch up with you lot later." He called before slowing down to cool off.

Draco waved his hand in acknowledgement and kept his pace behind Hermione. He wouldn't quit running even if his life depended on it. Luckily Hermione wasn't a talker while running so their run was peaceful. Whatever frustration she had was definitely being exerted this morning. He could almost feel an electrical current emanating from her.

Seven laps. She'd run seven laps along their trail. And finally she'd decided to call it quits. Slowing down as the boulder came in site, she focused on her breathing so that she could cool down. Hermione stopped and leaned over to rest the palm of her hands on her knees.

Draco had done the same. His forehead was glistening with sweat. He stood up and pushed his unkept hair back with his hands, mainly out of discomfort for the awkward silence.

He was about to head back up to the castle when Hermione spoke up.

"I can still tutor you if you haven't produced a patronus yet." She offered.

"I.. uh.. um." Draco stuttered.

"Today, if you want. Before Hogsmeade."

"Uh. Sure." He answered awkwardly.

"Noon. Same classroom. Don't be late."

At that, they walked in silence back to the castle.

...

"Good morning, 'Mione." Ginny said as Hermione walked back into their room after showering.

"Hello, Gin." She said politely.

"I saw you with Draco this morning. Did you tell him?"

"What were you doing up so early? And no. I have an idea."

"I couldn't sleep. So, I opened the window for some fresh air and saw you and him talking and then walking back up to the castle. What are you going to do?"

"I'm tutoring him."

"Okay?" And what's that got to do with your bond?" The redhead asked questioningly.

"I'm tutoring him on how to cast a patronus."

"I still don't get... ohhhhhhh. I see. I see. That'll be interesting." She said smirking. "Oh, how I'd love to be there when things click for him." She giggled. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah." Hermione answered softly. "I'm still processing it. I kind of want to see how he's going to react and go from there. Do you think the magic could be wrong?"

"Honestly, no. I've never heard of anything of that sort. If you think about it, you're a lot alike. Aside from him being a prat, he's very smart, charming, and quite witty."

"I've got to get some food. I'm meeting him at noon to tutor before we go to Hogsmeade. Come join me."

"Sure thing. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. We can discuss it over breakfast."

Hermione smiled as they linked arms and made their way to the great hall for a late breakfast.

...

When Hermione walked into the classroom that she'd instructed Draco to meet her in, he was already there waiting on her. As she shut the door he closed his book and stuffed it neatly in his satchel.

"You're early." She said.

"So are you." He replied dryly.

"Right. Um. Shall we get started?"

He nodded his head and stood up from the chair he was sitting in and moved towards the open space at the front of the classroom. Hermione set her things down on an empty desk and disrobed to be more comfortable. Draco couldn't help but let his eyes gaze upon her small figure. Her legs were long, waist slim, and her hair waved melodically down her back. She wasn't like some of the other girls they've grown up with though. She didn't magically shorten her skirt or unbotton her shirt to show cleavage. She was modest, and she looked sexy doing it. Today she was wearing some tight fitting muggle jeans and a sweater under her school robes with some stylish trainers.

"Now. Do you remember what I showed you last week?" She asked nervously while pulling Draco from his thoughts.

"Yes."

"Okay. Can you show me the wrist movements?" Hermione asked.

Draco moved his wrist in the exact motion she had taught him in their previous, and only session.

"Very good." She complimented. "Now.. think of your happiest moment."

Draco closed his eyes and thought of the things in his life that made him happy. Christmas with his mother and the first time he rode a broom were happy memories, but they just weren't good enough.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked after a few moments passed.

"No." He said quickly. "I don't know if this is going to work."

Draco turned to leave, but Hermione caught him by the crook of his arm. "Wait." She said a little too eager. "Just.. stay. Let me help you."

She loosened her grip and he shrugged her off a little, but not in a rude way.

"I just don't have very many happy memories."

"I'm sure you can think of something. I have some rather horrible memories in my life, but I always try to let the best ones stay on top. You just have to dig down deep and find them." Hermione explained as she paced a few steps back.

"Expecto Patronum." She said calmly. Just like the day before, a lynx shot out of her wand and pounced through the room. It spun around Draco like a kitten prompting its friend to play. He watched in amazement at the sight of the bright animal before it disappeared.

"Wasn't your patronus an otter?" He asked after realizing it was not the same animal she had last week.

"Yes. It changed after I took The Prick." She glanced around the room not wanting to meet his eyes. "I assume it changed to meet my soulmates patronus."

"Interesting. I take it you know who it is?"

He asked carefully.

"Yes."

"And you aren't happy with the choice the magic made for you?" He was really pushing his luck asking these questions. Given this was a conversation Theo had planned on having this morning. But, curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Shocked, more than anything. I can see why it chose that particular person, but I would have never thought us to be compatible. I don't truly know him and I'm afraid he will reject me."

"Reject Hermione Granger?" He asked in complete surprise. "Are you that dense?"

"Excuse you?" She said as her cheeks flushed red. "I am not dense."

"Half the lot in our class are there to have a chance at being paired with you. You're a war heroine, one third of the golden trio." He said in confusion to her statement.

"Yes, but this particular person has never liked me, so I don't know how he will take it."

"Oh." He said, not knowing how to respond.

"Precisely." She said awkwardly. "Now. Shall we continue?"

"Sure." Draco squared his stance and flicked his wand again. A little white wisp shot out of his wand for a moment. He couldn't help but grin.

"See. That's progress."

"Thank you." Draco said, sincerely.

"You're welcome." She smiled, but was inwardly panicking again. What if the next time he was able to produce a full patronus. What would he do once it shot out a lynx and exposed her as his soul mate?


	13. Chapter13

I almost didn't make it to posting tonight! But, I faked being asleep so my children would leave me alone and I could finish writing this chapter. With all my familial shenanigans going on, I didn't realize that I am getting behind on my writing.

Sorry in advance, I left you another little cliffhanger. And hope the chapter isn't messed up due to my haste of trying to get it finished and posted before Thursday ended.

P.S. I have been in my hometown of Destin, FL for two days now and still have not gone to the beach? What's wrong with me?

P.P.S. Sometimes when I copy and paste, it changes my font and won't let me fix it. ️️ as you can see, this was added after I copy and pasted into fanfic!

...

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows as she saw Hermione and Draco walking next to each other towards the group. Hermione had Draco he'd done a great job, but that they should probably get going for their Hogsmeade trip.

"Draco! Hermione!" Theo bellowed. "Are you two done canoodling? It's time for a Hogsmeade trip!" Theo said in over excitement.

Draco rolled his eyes. Obviously he was not as excited as Theo, but was really looking forward to a break. "Potter, Red." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Malfoy." Harry said courteously.

"Ferret." Ginny said smiling smugly.

Hermione shot her a concerning look. She was waiting for Draco to sneer or insult her, but it didn't come. She thought that she may have seen a faint smirk on the corner of his mouth.

"Where is Zabini?" Hermione asked Theo.

"He's asking his new soulmate if she'd like to join us. Guess we will find out later if she accepts him or not. He's going to meet us at Three Broomsticks"

"I thought he wasn't scheduled to take his Prick until Monday?" She questioned.

"He traded appointment times with me so I could get you dinner sent up."

Hermione smiled. "You're going to make some woman very happy one day, Theo."

He returned the smile and said "I sure hope. Thank God it's not you. Merlin knows you're too much to handle."

"Theodore Nott!" She squealed. "I am offended!"

He laughed and pulled her into a hug. Still holding onto her with his arm draped over her shoulder he turned to face the others. "If Weasel and Brown Cow aren't here in five, I say we ditch."

"I say we ditch anyway." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Give 'em five, Gin. He said he'd be here." Harry protested.

Draco was still standing there silently watching. Seeing Theo's arm wrapped around Hermione stirred something inside him. He wasn't sure why it bothered him, but it did.

Just then, Ron and Lavender rounded the corner, except no one had to look to know they were near. Lavenders obnoxious giggle was enough of a warning call for anyone within a five mile radius.

"You're late, Weasel!" Theo yelled. "We're going."

Theo led Hermione and the gaggle towards the front doors. He sped up just a little to give him some space from the others so he could finally have that chat he'd been impatiently waiting for.

"So, my dear Hermione." Theo said casually. "When are you going to tell him?"

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Tell who, what?"

"Draco." He said.

"What about Malfoy?" She asked as her heart started pounding nervously.

"When are you going to tell Draco that you're his soul mate?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Hermione whispered. "I will fucking kill Ginny. Did she tell you?"

She hissed.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch. I had a hunch and you just confirmed it." He said grinning. "Also, since when does Hermione Granger drop f bombs?"

"Stupid Slytherin." She huffed. "How did you know?" Pressing him again for an answer.

"Well, I know your amortentia scents for starters. I smelled the fresh mowed grass in the hospital wing after Draco left the roses. He brews his own cologne that has a leather, woodsy smell to it, and .."

"Wait." She said cutting him off. "He brought me the roses?"

"Err... no. Did I say that? I meant uh, something else." Theo scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Theo." She said sternly. "Did Malfoy bring me the roses?"

"Yes..."

"So, you lied to me?" She accused.

"No. I didn't lie. I didn't know until after I left. But I just never told you because he asked me not to."

"Why didn't he want me to know?"

"Because you gryffindorks take things the wrong way sometimes and he didn't want you to think think anything of it."

"Right." Hermione chewed on her lip. "How do you know I haven't told him we are soul mates?"

"I know Draco and he wouldn't be here right now."

"You think he'd leave if he knew?" Worry was starting to creep back in.

"No, not leave, leave. He would need some space like you."

"Oh."

"You're perfect for each other, though." Theo said smiling. "I mean that. The magic doesn't lie. It's never wrong. You two are so much alike, it's ridiculous. You just have to talk."

"That's what Ginny says." She sighed. "That we are compatible."

"Red is right."

"But what if he is rejects the bond?" She questioned worriedly. "What if.. what if he would rather die alone than be with me? He's done nothing but hate me during our whole entire youth that I just can't imagine him accepting the bond. I know he's been cordial lately, but that doesn't mean anything."

Theo frowned at her thoughts. "Give him a chance. He may be a little cross at time, but it's just his wall. There's a whole other Draco in there that no one really sees besides me, his mother, and Zabini. He's changed because of you, wether he's realized it or not."

"When did you become so serious?" She said as a grin started to creep across her face.

Theo put a finger across her lips. "Shhhh... very few get to see serious Theo. Don't tell anyone, it could ruin my image."

Hermione giggled and leaned into him a little more. "So, back to my original question.." Theo promoted. She mock glared.

"I don't know. I am kind of hoping I can get him to produce a patronus so he can find out that way." She shrugged.

"Well.. that ought to be interesting." He curled his lips in thought. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I will be eventually. It's a lot to take in. All my memories of him are bad, besides this school year, so it's hard to think of him in a positive light."

"I'm sorry. Maybe there can be some positive ones in the future."

She squeezed him a little to acknowledge what he said, but decided to end the conversation there.

"Enough of the serious chit chat." Theo said. "Let's go get us some butter beer. I owe you enough to get you drunk."

Hermione laughed as they continued their walk to the carriages. The group still in tow. Harry and Ginny side by side in a conversation about quidditch, Ron with a giggling Lavender, and Draco in the rear, ready to gauge his eyes out every time Ron and Lavender kiss.

...

Theo's sneaky Slytherin self basically herded Hermione into a seat next to him, and Draco. She glared at him with knowing eyes that he'd done it on purpose to get her close to him. He draped his arm across the back of his chair and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I don't think he realizes it yet, but the bond is going to make him jealous. I bet he already doesn't like that I put my arm around you."

She couldn't help but sneak a peak at him. He way eyeing Theo, but otherwise didn't show too much concern. "And why on earth would you want to provoke him?" She asked.

Theo let out a laugh. "Because I was born to irritate him. We're like brothers, that's what we do." He smirked. "Now. How about that butterbeer?" She nodded in affirmation while he abandoned her to go with Harry and Ginny to order a round of drinks. Rosmerta seemed rather busy so they opted to order from Jasper at the bar and bring back the drinks via levitation.

Ron and Lavender were surprisingly in deep conversation on the other side of the table instead of snogging, leaving Hermione and Draco to sit in awkward silence. Hermione reached for the menu so that she could pretend to scan it and act like she was doing something, but he seemed to have the same idea and they brushed hands in the process. She could feel the current of magic coursing though him in just that tiny touch and wondered if he felt it, too. "Sorry, go ahead." She said nervously as she pulled her hand back.

"No, ladies first." Draco said politely.

"That's quite alright. I think I actually need to step outside for a moment."

Draco looked at her in confusion as she stood up and hastily made her way out the front door of Three Broomsticks.

As soon as she stepped outside she filled her lungs with the fresh air. Sitting that close to Draco had given her quick access to his smell and it was making her senses tingle. Five minutes. That's all she needed.

Harry, Ginny, and Theo came back with drinks in tow? "Oi, Malfoy. Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Said she needed some fresh air and left."

"What did you do?" He asked accusingly.

"Nothing."

"Swear it?" Harry asked.

"Believe it or not, he didn't." Lavender said dryly. "He offered her the menu and she left. The bloke's not lying."

Ginny and Theo eyed each other for a moment as if trying to figure out which one is going to go after her. "I appreciate your friendship with Hermione, Theo, but I think this conversation is meant for me." Ginny patted his shoulder and left to find Hermione.

Harry sat down and passed around the butterbeers that were levitating behind him. "I agree with Ginny, you know. I'm glad you've been a great friend to Hermione. You're kindred spirits." Harry said to Theo with a smile.

"Thanks. She's one hell of a witch. Can't believe I've been missing out all these years. Even Draco's keen on her."

"I wouldn't say that." Said Draco passively. "She doesn't require me to converse to be around her."

"Right." Said Harry. "Anyway, I was looking at getting some quidditch tickets for the Christmas holiday. Do you have any plans?" Harry asked more to Theo than Draco.

"I'll be over at Draco's for most of the holiday, but other than that I'm sure we'd love to join in. That is, if you're not mad at us by then for kicking your ass in our game this October." Theo joked.

...

Ginny huffed as her eyes darted up and down the walkway searching for Hermione. Surly she didn't go back to the castle. She almost missed the brown curls that slipped into the alleyway around the corner of the Three Broomsticks building. Catching up to her she called her name. " 'Moine."

Hermione turned around quickly, startled by her friends approach. "You scared me, Gin."

"Sorry." She smile. "For once I didn't mean to."

She looped her arm through Hermione's and was gracefully tugging her back towards Three Broomsticks front door. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. I just needed some fresh air. I could smell his cologne and we brushed hands reaching for the menu. When we made contact I felt a spark of.. energy? I'm not sure what it was, but I felt it and I think he felt it, too." The information rushes out of her so quick that she forgot to take a breath in between her words.

"Hermione. Breathe. Let's get you a drink so you can relax a bit. You're so wound up."

"Alright, Alright. But if I need to leave again, don't stop me."

The two made it to the front entrance at the same time Zabini and Mallory were arriving.

"Hello ladies." Zabini said with a huge grin. "You know Mallory. She will be joining us this afternoon." He moved to open the door and held it for the girls to enter before sidling back next to Mallory and putting her arm through his. "Hello Mallory." Said Hermione politely. "Good luck with that one, Mal." Ginny giggled but not for too long since Hermione elbowed her in the ribs. Zabini shot her a playful glare.

...

Three glasses. That's all it took for Hermione to begin slurring her words.

Zabini had started the conversation of war stories. Asking the trio of their experiences. Ron had no problem taking the reigns on this topic and began telling the group their adventures starting in first year.

"Annnnnnd then I punched Malfoy in the nose in third year. Buuut I had the time turner so I got to see it happen again." Hermione laughed a little too loud. Even Draco smiled a little, but possibly because of her slurring words and less because of the annoying memory of her breaking his nose.

Ron barely managed to get to the part where Hermione, him, and Harry rode the dragon because Hermione just would not shut up with the sideline comments. This part really piqued Theo's attention though.

"Wait. You meant to tell me you rode a dragon, but you won't ride a broom?"

"Wellll. I had no choice! We were going to get caught and possibly killed!" Her voice screeched a little loud, causing the group to chuckle at her slight intoxication.

"I think we ought to head on back." Ginny suggested. She had subtly been sipping her drink in case she needed to take care of Hermione later. By the looks of it, she wouldn't remember half the things she was saying.

Everyone agreed and rose from their seats to go pay their tab, only to find it had been paid for. This time Draco decided he did not want to hang in the rear for fear of not being able to keep his drinks down if he had to see Ron and Lavender snog one more time. He joined Hermione and Theo in the front, but remained quiet.

...

It was time for the party to split at the staircase and return to their respective dorms, but Draco still had that tingle in his hand from earlier. It had taken every ounce of energy he had in him to not react when Hermione brushed her hand on him and now he was curious as to why. Why did she feel electric when he touched her? She was a bit tipsy, so maybe he could use that to his advantage to get an answer? Would that be wrong? He was Slytherin, after all. And maybe he had quite a bit of liquid courage, too.

"Granger, may I have a word?" Draco asked Hermione as their friends had started departing. He had waited until the last second trying not to raise suspicion.

He noticed her eyes had widened when he spoke to her.

"Of course. How can I help you?" Hermione replied nervously. She began clasping her hands and folding them behind her back. A nervous habit she picked up as a child.

"I was wondering if you could tutor me again tomorrow?"

"Oh, of course." She said, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

Draco watched her hand as she moved the brown lock. His alcohol bound eye moved from her ear to her lips. She had the tiniest bit of chocolate left on her lip from dessert. Finally, the gods have answered him. He now had an excuse to touch her again. If he didn't feel anything, he could just claim chivalry.

"You have just a bit of.." Draco reached up to her lip to wipe it away, "chocolate on you." The contact make his thumb buzz.

She stiffened.

"Did you feel that?" He questioned surprisingly. Apparently he'd had a little bit more than he realized.

"Yes." It was barely a whisper, but she'd answered.

"Why are you buzzing?"

"Follow me." She ordered, but not unkindly.

Hermione turned towards the stairs and headed straight for the empty classroom where they had practiced earlier that day.

"Slow down." He huffed. "That last glass I had is just now hitting me."

What was with her? Why is she acting so weird?

Hermione glanced around the halls before entering the classroom. They were on the edge of curfew and she didn't want any prefects go get the wrong idea.

"What are we doing in here?" He asked.

"I thought maybe we could do some tutoring now. You know? Since we are both a bit more relaxed after tonight's outting."

"Uh. I guess so."

She really was acting very strange. But he was a lot more calm after a few drinks. Hell, he'd just wiped chocolate off her face and initiated a conversation with her.

"Okay, Um. You know what to do. But this time.. this time I think you should think of what is most important to you. A friend or loved one, or what you look forward to in the future."

Hermione moved to face him, preparing herself for what was to come. If she could get a relaxed Draco to perform a patronus, he would know.

He needed to know. It was the right thing to do, and she'd be lying if she didn't feel a little bit guilty for her knowing and him not.

Draco closed his eyes and relaxed by taking in a deep breath. He thought about his dream. The recurring one that had his soulmate in it. He thought about her long brown hair and the laugh she had while running. The laugh that sounded eerily similar to Hermione's. He would meet her one day. Whoever she was and hopefully had a beautiful wedding, and children, and he would run his family's company so that he could provide a comfortable life for his family.

He raised his wand and pulled all the energy he could into his spell. "Expecto Patronum!" He yelled with force. The bright light shot out of his wand with light and out came a purring Lynx.

He watched in awe, until it started to sink in. Hermione had the same patronus.

...

She watched his face and saw the excitement as he cast his first patronus charm. Then she saw his gears turning as he made the connection.

He raised his wand again, "Expecto patronum Nomine."

Hermione watched the Lynx take form again and bounce around the room. She knew it was spelling her name, but she couldn't see. Only him. His chest was moving a bit faster as he took in his breaths. He followed his Lynx until it spun around Hermione before disappearing and then he locked his eyes on hers.


	14. Chapter14

Hi! I'm alive. I just didn't get to post yesterday. I actually just finished writing this chapter today. I wanted to write more because I already have my storyline mapped out a little, but I needed a good stopping point.

...

Both the grey and honey brown eyes watched each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Say something." Hermione whispered, as her body began to shiver in a wake of nervousness.

"I'm.. not sure what you want me to say." He replied flatly. The vision of her fainting in the classroom after she'd taken The Prick came flooding into his mind. Of course she'd faint after finding out it was him. He'd been down right cruel to her. His recent good doings were not even close to making up for his behavior over the years. He didn't deserve her.

"Anything." Her eyes were starting to look glassy. She wasn't sure what she wanted to hear or even what she was doing really.

"You knew." He stated.

"Yes." She hesitated. "I did. I just wanted you to find out the proper way."

He took a few more steps closing in the gap between them just a little more.

"I'll talk to McGonagall first thing in the morning to see if we can reverse it."

The tears that were threatening the brim of her eyes gave way. "You really haven't changed then? You hate me that much? I'll have you know, Malfoy.."

"No! I have. Calm down. I was just saying that because I don't expect you to want to be with me, Granger."

She threw her hands up in the air. "I don't think I really have a choice now. There's no reversal."

Moving closer once more, he was almost towering over her. "You don't want to be with me, Granger."

"I don't know that I do or don't, Malfoy. But I'm willing to give it a chance."

Draco looked thoroughly confused. "Why would you even want to try? Are you that drunk, Granger? You're talking to Draco Malfoy here. The arch nemesis of scar head, Slytherin prat extraordinaire, ex-deatheater, Britain's most hated bachelor."

He waved his hand in front of her face.

"I'm not that drunk anymore." She huffed. "I just want to be happy, and the magic doesn't lie. I can see that you don't want that. I'll leave you to sorting out your feelings, then."

She stormed out the classroom and headed towards the stairs without a backwards glance. She knew she should have waited until she was sober, but her Gryffindor courage and the alcohol got the best of her. Hermione must've really been in deep thought because she didn't hear the footsteps closing in on her. A hand grabbed her by the wrist and she was brought back to the present with an electric jolt at the hands touch. Whipping around she narrowed her eyes.

"Quit thinking so hard, Granger. I could hear your brain from the other end of the corridor."

"What do you want?" She snapped, completely ignoring his cheeky comment.

"To be friends?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Err... a statement?"

She rolled her eyes. Annoyed with the emotional roller coaster she's been on the past few days. "Make up your mind. I have a bed that's waiting on me."

"Can we be friends?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why would I want to be friends with an ex-death eater?" She took this opportunity to throw his words back at him.

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around this just like you did." Guilt sort of made it's way to the pit of Hermione's stomach. She'd had quite the reaction at finding out who her soul mate was, and he was there to see it all. "I think we want the same thing or else we both wouldn't have taken the course. But I'm willing to try, if you are."

Hermione was quite surprised at how quickly things had turned around. What else was he going to do that would shock her? "I think I'd like that." She said quietly.

Neither said another word for a moment. That awkward silence that Hermione hated so much was suffocating her. "Right. So, I'll see you tomorrow morning for our run then?"

"Yes. See you then."

Both the blonde and brunette parted ways and went to their respective dorms to find that neither could sleep a wink.

...

When Hermione awoke the next morning, Ginny was already up and staring out the window. She was reminded of that conversation Ginny had had with her recently.

"You okay, Gin?"

"Yeah.. I just can't sleep anymore."

"You need to talk to Harry. He might be upset at first, but he will be okay."

"He's in love with me, Hermione. I'm going to break his heart. Everyone is going to hate me. But I can't bear to think of him hating me."

"I won't hate you, Gin. And neither will he. He will understand... eventually. But if you don't love him, you need to break up with him and not string him along."

"I do love him as a person, but something just doesn't feel completely right. I don't know how to explain it."

Hermione patted the bed as an invitation for Ginny to take a seat. "He cannot and will not hate you for going with your gut feelings. He will need some time afterwards, but everything will be alright."

Ginny lightly smiled. "Alright. I'll talk to him after breakfast. Now, tell me why you didn't come back to the room until late last night. What was that about?"

Hermione blushed a deep crimson red. "It was nothing. I do need to be off for my run though."

Ginny stood up in front of Hermione blocking her from her trunk. "Not so fast, curly." Oh, how quickly her mood changes when she's determined for some answers. "Where were you and why are you blushing? Were you snogging Malfoy?"

"No! I was not."

"But you were with him, weren't you?"

Hermione blushed again. "Yes, I was. I got him to produce a patronus. He knows now, and we are have agreed to be friends. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a running date, not date.. I mean, I'm .. never mind. Move, Gin!"

...

Draco was in a similar boat with Theo. When the two awoke. Theo questioned his whereabouts after the group had retreated to their dorms. Draco repeatedly told him to shove off, but he finally cracked with the details.

"She's perfect for you, Draco. Honestly, think about it. You're both top of the class.. followed by me, of course, and she's beautiful."

"Yeah, I know. But, it's Granger. She's swotty, bossy, and I've been a dick to her since the moment we met. I don't deserve her at all."

"You give yourself such little credit. She may not know it, but if it wasn't for you, then she wouldn't have made it out of the Forest of Dean alive without your notes to the order. Minus Weasleys stupid hiccup, but that wasn't on you."

"I know, I know. But she doesn't know that, and she doesn't need to know."

"Would you pull your head out of your ass? She saved your life as much as you saved hers. She would love to know that you were the one sending the notes."

"I'm just not ready to tell her yet, alright? We only just agreed to be friends. I can't be telling her my deepest secrets already. Give it a rest, will ya?"

Theo laughed. "Alright, but get moving. She's probably already down there waiting. I'll hang back here and leave you two love birds alone."

Draco rolled his eyes. "We are just friends, Theo."

"You're bonded, mate." Theo chuckled. "You're practically married now."

Draco threw a pillow at Theo's face as the latter laughed even harder.

...

Hermione was stretching when she saw Draco approaching the boulder... alone. She blushed as the memories of last night raced around her mind.

"Good morning." She said awkwardly. "Is theo ill from last night?"

"Morning." He said politely. "He's just taking a rest."

"Oh, okay. Do you mind if we just walk today?"

"Sure." He said.

"Um. About last night," Hermione started, "I feel like I need to apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Granger."

"But.."

"No worries. We were both a little intoxicated. I'm not upset about anything."

"Right. Okay. Thanks."

He smirked a little and Hermione's eyes just about popped out of her head. What was with him this morning? She should have just stuck to running so they wouldn't have to talk.

"So..." she started again. "As friends I think we should get to know each other. Do you want to ask each other questions?"

"I'm not one to tell my secrets, Granger."

"I'm not trying to get your secrets. I'm just trying to get to know you."

"What if I don't want to answer the question?"

"Then you'll say pass. But I'll make a mental note and ask you about it again later."

"Fair enough."

"Would you like to go first?"

"Sure. What happened with you and Weasel?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. He really did come out swinging, didn't he? "Pass."

"That's a valid question."

"That's too personal." She said still glaring at him.

"I just want to know. Don't want to make the same mistakes, do I?"

"Who said we were ever going to actually get anywhere with this?" She motioned between them as they continued walking.

"Well, we both completed a soul mate bond, for starters, and secondly, we have bound ourselves to each other. Magic says it's going to happen."

"Must you be so difficult?" She was thoroughly irritated. "I liked you better when you didn't talk."

He actually laughed out loud at this, catching Hermione off guard once again.

"Just answer the question. I won't laugh. Promise."

She quirked a questionable eyebrow up at him.

"Fine." She clipped. "He wasn't committed. We aren't right for each other and mutually called it quits."

"You mean, you're too smart, and pretty to be with someone like him?" Draco blushed at his admission. He hadn't really meant to say that last part, or all of really, out loud to her.

"My turn." She said with a cheeky grin. "So.. you think I'm pretty?"

As if his face couldn't get any more red, it turned another shade deeper. "Yes." It was almost a whisper.

Two could play at this game. "Do you find me attractive, Granger?"

Of course he'd shoot that question right back.

"Yes." She answered without making eye contact, and was now really regretting the suggestion of them asking each other questions. She was hoping her next question would steer him away from asking anything else embarrassing.

"How do you take your tea?"

He inwardly laughed at her attempt to change the topic. "With heavy cream, and stevia."

Another shocking surprise to Hermione. It made her warm inside, being daughters of dentist, to know that he didn't use sugar. Her expression didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Do you want children?" He asked casually.

"Good gosh, Malfoy. Are you really asking me that right now?"

He laughed again. Getting her riled up was quite amusing to him. Damn. Was he attracted to her when she was mad? That is definitely going to cause him trouble.

"It's an honest question. I want two, if you must know."

She closed her eyes for just a moment and took in a lung full of air. "Yes. One day. After I've graduated, gotten a job at the ministry and have been married for at least five years."

"Have it all planned out, do you?" He smirked.

"My turn for a question." His smiled dropped a little at her not taking his bait. "What do you plan on doing after you graduate?"

"Believe it or not, I want to become an auror. But if I don't get accepted then I'll just continue family tradition by running the company."

She smiled slightly at his answer. Would he even get accepted into the auror program, given his family history? It was already a miracle that he wasn't sitting in Azkaban rotting away right now.

"Why do you want to give me a chance?"

He really wasn't giving her a break, was he? She thought about her answer carefully.

"Because.. I believe in Magic. I also believe in second chances. Anyone can see that you're not who you used to be.. you're still a prat, but not like you once were. If the magic chose you for me, then that must mean something and I feel like I ought to listen to it. I want to be happy with someone equally compatible."

He nodded his head approving her answer. It was emotional and businesslike at the same time. He, too, wanted to be happy. After years of being a grade A asshole, he was hoping that he'd be able to find someone to settle down with after school so that he wouldn't be alone. Hermione was definitely the last person he thought of, but he was starting to slowly see why she was his soul mate. Although, if he were asked that question right now he would deny, deny, counter accuse, deny.

"With that being said. Do you still believe.. do you." She was nearly choking on her words. "Do you still believe in blood prejudice and that I'm a mudblood?"

He paled at her question and stopped walking. He was frozen out of embarrassment and shame. Even though she didn't know, or might not believe if he told her, but he'd actually quit believing in that racist rhetoric around fifth year. Catching onto the fact that she was the only one walking, Hermione stopped and turned to face him. She looked him in the eyes patiently waiting for his answer.

"Would you believe me if I told you no?" He asked.

"I believe you." She replied. "I don't know why, but I do."

He sighed in relief. Maybe he should've taken her hint earlier when she was trying to change the subject to something lighter.

"Can we be done with questions for the day?" He asked hopelessly. This caused her to let out a small laugh.

"Yes. But I'm glad to have gotten that out of the way. I still don't know your favorite color though. It was going to be my next question."

"Color?"

"Yes. That was more of the type of questions I had in mind. What's your favorite color? How old were you when you first rode a broom? What's your favorite dish?"

"Oh. Right. Shouldn't have let me go first then."

They were coming to the end of their first lap of walking and their conversation had come to a stark silence.

"Well.." Hermione said. "I better get going."

"Me, too." He said awkwardly. He wasn't really sure how he was supposed to proceed with their newfound situation.

Hermione started her trek up the hill towards the castle first. She took her hair out of her ponytail and shook it a little. The wind picked up her scent and flowed straight into Draco's nose. He fixed his eyes on her, taking in the scent and the scene. It was her. The girl from his dreams. He hadn't had the dream in a few nights now that he thought about it.. basically since Hermione had taken her Prick. Her curls were flowing down her back. She gathered her hair back up and tied it with her band back into a pony tail. He was a very observant person, but he never thought to look at Hermione in any other way.

Hermione was oblivious as to what she had just done to Draco. She didn't know about his dreams, and she wasn't aware that her heliotrope shampoo would send tingling sensations down his body once he got a whiff. But it did, and boy did it stir things inside of him.

They made it to the stairs that took her back up to her tower, and him to the dungeons. Luckily his brain started functioning again before she could leave. He may not know how to do this, but he was going to try to be a gentleman.

"I would like to do this again sometime. Outside of our run time, if you don't mind. Maybe over lunch?"

Did he just ask her on a date?

Boy, he was on a roll this morning. Maybe he really did want what she wanted.

"I'd like that." She said as she took a few steps up the stairs.

"And Granger..." he called, and she looked over her shoulder at him. "You should wear your hair down more often."

A blush for the books arose on her cheeks for the umpteenth time this morning. She nodded her head and shyly smiled.


	15. Chapter15

Yes, yes, I know. I love Hinny, but I HAVE to do this *tears* or else I feel like my story would get boring. I felt like it needed some lovers heart ache, and of course it just couldn't be Hermione and Draco since this is their love story!

I was hoping that it wasn't going to confuse anyone, but a chapter (or two?) ago I had Ginny tell Hermione she'd been meaning to talk to her about something. That was the moment Ginny confided in Hermione. Sorry if I messed that up. I was trying to allude to a secret being told.

...

Hermione sat in her usual spot at the supper table. Since it was Sunday, the students came and went as they pleased. Seamus sat across from her with a worried look on his face. "Hermione? Have you seen Harry?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't." She replied, knowing he must be hiding somewhere since Ginny was going to break up with him this morning.

"I thought he was with Ginny, but she was just here. He was supposed to meet me at the pitch after lunch and never showed."

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere, Seamus. Don't worry, he'll turn up."

Ginny hadn't said a word when she came in earlier. She'd sat down, ate a few bites of food, and left. Hermione knew exactly how she felt, which is why she encouraged her to call things off. Ginny absolutely loved Harry, but in a friendly way. She thought it was in a romantic was, but something just didn't feel complete and that isn't fair to Harry.

A small tawny owl flew into the great hall and swooped down to drop a little note on top of Hermione's books.

Hermione,

Can you meet me at the astronomy tower at 6? I need a friend.

H.P.

Poor guy, Hermione thought to herself. She checked her watch to see that she had about twenty minutes.

"Seamus." Hermione said to get his attention. "When you see Harry, do me a favor. Go easy on him."

He gave her a nod of understanding. After knowing Hermione all these years, he didn't think twice on taking her advice. Hermione collected her belongings and hastily made her way out of the great hall.

...

"Wipe the table, mate. You're drooling." Theo said with a laugh.

"Shut it." Draco replied with a glare.

"You've been staring at her the whole time we've been eating. It's kind of disturbing, actually."

"I have not been staring, Theo." He nearly growled.

"Yes, you have. She probably felt you burning a hole into the back of her head, and that's why she's leaving."

"No, she's leaving because she just got a note from someone."

"And how would you know that if you weren't staring?"

"Fuck off."

Theo laughed again and playfully patted him on the back.

...

A million thoughts raced through Hermione's head as she marched up the stairs. How was Harry taking the breakup? Was he angry? Was she wrong and he actually hated Ginny now? What was he going to say to her?

She took the last few steps very carefully to give her a few seconds to observe the situation before approaching Harry.

He was sitting cross legged with his elbows supporting his weight on his thighs while watching a hovering balled up piece of parchment burn in front of him. Hermione quietly moved closer and sat down on the floor next to him.

Without even a glance towards her he asked, "did you know?"

"Yes." She said sadly. "She confided in me."

"So, you already knew and you didn't tell me?" He sounded angry.

"Yes, and of course I didn't, Harry. It is not my place to tell you anything. Ginny needed advice and I gave it to her. I'm not the one you're angry with, so please keep that in mind."

"You're right, sorry." He looked at her apologetically.

"It's fine. I know you're upset."

"That's an understatement. I love her, Hermione. I haven't even thought of my life without her in it."

"She will still be in it and she still loves you. Just not the way you would like for it to be. I must admit that I was shocked when she came to me, but would you want to be with someone who doesn't love you like you love them?"

He didn't say anything, just turned his head back out to the mountainous view.

"The answer should be no. That's how it was with me and Ron. I still love him as a friend. We just weren't meant to be together and I'm okay with that. Take all the time you need to recoup. I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"Thanks, Hermione." He quirked a smile. "Just sit with me a while?"

"Of course." She smiled, and scooted closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

...

Draco wasn't sure what possessed him to seek out Hermione when she had abruptly left the great hall. After Theo's annoying jokes, he made an excuse that he had some studying to do and left.

He nearly missed the brown curls that were already on the third set of stairs. It wasn't a school day, so Draco pulled out a book and pretended to search for something as to not attract unwanted attention or suspicion. He glanced up every now and then to keep an eye on her path. When she got to the top of the stairs and turned left it was all he needed to know that she was going to the astronomy tower.

Draco silently ascended the stairs up to the tower with a silencing charm on his shoes. Once he reached the top he disillusioned himself just in case. He did not expect to find Hermione snuggled up next to Harry. Jealousy consumed his body once again because of Harry Potter. Why must he always be the source of this feeling? Why was Hermione showing him such affection, and where is the red head he was always walking around hand and hand with?

He knew he was snooping, but since his discovery of her being his soul mate he had been drawn to her. Theo was right. She is a very kind and forgiving person. With a Slytherin background it doesn't make it easy for someone like Draco to wrap his head around that, and to add that they've always had an adolescent rivalry.

Draco was torn between ripping Harry off of her or just retreating back to the dungeons. Although he's experienced jealousy before, he wasn't too familiar with it being over a potential significant other. He and Hermione were just now able to have a conversation, and even though they are bonded he has no right to intervene with what she does in her personal life. Before he could make up his mind, Harry stood up and held out his hand to help Hermione up off the floor.

"Ready to leave so soon?" She asked, with a concerned voice.

"Yeah. It's been a long day and I forgot I was supposed to meet up with Seamus earlier. I should probably go find him."

"Okay. Well, you know where to find me if you need a shoulder. Love you, Harry." She smiled and pecked him on cheek.

Draco's stomach twisted at the sight. He moved as close to the wall as he could before they started coming down the stairs, then held his breath and waited.

As soon as Harry and Hermione passed him, Hermione dropped a couple of her books.

"You go on, Harry. I'll catch up with you later."

Harry gave her a questioning look. "You sure? Let me help you."

"No! I mean, no thanks. You go on." She waved her hand to shoo him off. "I'll see you in the common room."

"Alright. See you." He smiled, awkwardly.

As soon as he was out of sight she turned towards Draco, who was still disillusioned, and pointed her wand up. "Incarserous. Homenum Revelio."

Draco appeared out of thin air with ropes around him and was met face to face with a fuming Hermione Granger. "What the hell, Malfoy?!"

He winced at her shrill voice echoing in the empty stairwell.

"Hi." He said, with a sheepish grin.

"Hi? HI?! That's all you have to say?"

"It's probably best I not say anything. I might make matters worse."

"That may be true, but I want an explanation as to why you were spying on me!" Hermione was practically screaming and moving closer and closer to him until her wand was poking a nervous Draco in the chest.

"Explain yourself before I hex you into oblivion." Her eyes narrowed as she waited for him to speak.

"I um." Think, Draco, think. "I wanted to ask you what you were doing this coming Saturday."

"Liar." She said flatly.

"Fine." He said, in a defeated voice. "I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Why?" She pushed.

"I don't know. Can you let me go, please?"

"Not until you tell me why. You can't just come spy on me and think that's okay."

"I don't know, Granger. Honestly! I saw you leave the great hall and just wanted to see where you were going. I didn't know you'd be up here getting all cozy with Potter." He twisted his nose in disgust.

"Getting cozy? What the hell? Ginny just broke his heart and he needed a friend. And that's none of your business, anyway! He's been my best friend since I was eleven years old..."

She was still rambling and yelling at him, but he tuned her out and couldn't help but notice she'd taken his suggestion and wore her hair down and it was beautiful. And those lips... did she put something on them? If only he could just reach out and touch her to see.

"Hello?! Are you even listening?"

"What?"

"Arrghh! You're such a prat."

He felt the ropes around him release their hold and by the time he realized what happened, Hermione was skipping down the stairs.

Obviously he had fucked that up. His curiosity had really gotten the better of him and now he'd pissed off the woman he was bonded with.

Still muttering as she took each step, Draco caught up to her. "Wait!" He called. She did not do as he asked and kept on forward but was now stomping with every step. He grabbed her arm in an attempt to slow her down.

She looked down at his hand on her arm and slowly raised her angry filled eyes at him.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, Alright?"

"I'm sorry? You just accused me of getting cozy with my best friend. We've had one conversation and you're stalking and acting jealous. Grow up. We are not children anymore."

"I know. That was stupid of me. I.. I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?!"

He motioned his hand between the two of them. "This 'us' thing."

"Well, for starters you cannot stalk me."

"I wasn't stalking, Granger."

"You were."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Admitting is the first step. And second, don't ever accuse me of 'getting cozy' with anyone."

"Alright, deal." He put his hands up as a sign of surrendering and backed away. Hermione turned once again and he watched her disappear.

...

Draco thought he was going to be able to make it back to his dorm room undetected, but he thought wrong. Theo, Blaise, and Mallory were chatting on the couches when Draco walked through the entrance of the Slytherin common room. He nodded a greeting and kept walking, indicating he didn't want to be bothered.

Of course, Theo is never one to just leave things alone. Making an excuse of being the third wheel, he left Blaise and his newfound love to see what was going on with his best mate.

The door clicked quietly behind Theo as he entered the shared dorm room and he sat down on his bed. "Anything you need to get off your chest?"

"Did you know that Granger is really scary when she's pissed off?"

Theo chuckled a little. "What did you do?"

"I may have fucked up a little bit."

Theo raised his eyebrow and waited for Draco to continue.

"I may have followed her up the astronomy tower and accused her of getting cozy with Potter. I'm not really sure what came over me."

It was all Theo could do not to laugh at him right now. Draco was being transparent and telling Theo his feelings, and he needed a sounding board.

"I think the explanation you're looking for is jealousy and fascination. Curiosity was always one to kill the cat."

Draco knitted his eyebrows together thinking about Theo's words.

"I still don't know how to do this, though. The only person I've been with is Pansy and she threw herself at me, so I never had to work for it."

"You said your walk went great, right?"

"Right."

"And she agreed to lunch?"

"Yes, but we haven't agreed to when."

"Well, set a date, you idiot." Theo pulled open his side table drawer and fished out his never ending ink quill and some parchment. He tossed it over to Draco and told him to apologize and ask her on a specific date.

Draco did as he was told and the two went to the owlry to fetch Aeneas, his owl, to deliver the letter.

Theo took the opportunity of them being alone to get Draco to open up more on his thoughts about the soul mate situation.

"So, I know you said your conversation went great, but what are you really thinking about?" He asked.

"That I'm in over my head."

Theo smiled at that. "Be honest. It's just me here."

"That I'm in over my head and never thought I'd be bonded with Hermione Fucking Granger. I mean, I went from having night mares about her, to dreaming about her in a matter of days. Then I come to find out she and I are souls mates. It's all too surreal. I'm nervous that I'm going to fuck up. And surprised that I'm not repulsed by the idea of being with her. I feel guilty still for the way I treated her in the past and it makes it worse that she acts like it no big deal. You were right about her being extremely forgiving. It's almost sickening how easily she just lets things go. She's absolutely sexy when she's angry. Good gods, I think that's why I tuned it when she was yelling at me. It obviously made it worse because she asked me something and I didn't even hear her."

Well, damn, Draco. Breathe for a minute. You just talked more in that thirty seconds than you have all month." Theo was now laughing cheekily. "I'm sure she will accept your invitation. Just take it one step at a time. Show her your true self. Show her the Draco I know, not the one you let everyone else see."

...

For the second time that day, an owl came to greet Hermione with a note. This one was a great horned owl with a unique hook shaped marking under his left eye. He tapped on her window in excitement until she let him in. She thought it was another letter from Harry at first until she saw the unfamiliar elegant script on the front. The owl left as soon as the letter left his beak and Hermione watched him fly back to the owlry from her window sill.

Hermione opened the letter as she sat down on her bed and began to read.

Dear Granger,

I would like to apologize to you for my behavior earlier this evening. It was uncalled for, and will never happen again. You have my word.

If you would be so kind to accompany me this Saturday on a date, I'd be forever grateful.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. Are we still on for our regular morning run tomorrow?


	16. Chapter16

Hello! I hope everyone is doing well. The goldenrod is close to blooming here, and my bees are happily buzzing in my wildflower field. It's so peaceful to walk out there in the late evenings and hear and see the girls foraging. I hope this chapter makes you happy.

...

Hermione chewed on her lip as she smiled at Draco's letter. How could she say no? It wouldn't hurt to play a little hard to get, she thought. She quietly got her quill, ink, and parchment to send a note back. Except, she wasn't sure how the owls got into the dungeons. Since she's never had to send one there before, she had never really thought about it. She decided to reply and inquire with one of the portraits in the common room when she was done.

Dear Malfoy,

Apology acceptance is pending. I will, however, accept your invitation for lunch on Saturday. Unfortunately it will have to be a late lunch since I have prior engagements in the early hours. How does 2 0'clock sound? You can tell me in the morning when we run.

Kind Regards,

Hermione Granger

Hermione folded the parchment neatly and took it with her to the common room. She scanned some of the portraits looking for someone familiar. Sir Nicholas floated through the wall, which seemed like a better option since he no doubt moved about the castle more often.

"Sir Nick! So good to see you. How are you doing?" She smiled sweetly.

"Very well! So far I've managed to keep Peeves from blowing up the bathroom toilets for a week. I think it's a new record. And how are you, Miss Granger?"

"Where do I start?" She chuckled. "I have a question for you. Can you owl someone who lives in the dungeons?"

"Yes, you can. It's very simple, really. Send it like you normally would, and the owls will just fly through a secret door from the owlry that leads to the Slytherin Common room."

"Oh, very clever. Thank you. I have a letter to send and I've never sent anything to the Slytherin dorms before."

"You are very welcome. I must be going now. I told Headmistress McGonagall I would patrol the fourth floor tonight. Have a good evening."

"Thank you! You, too."

Sir Nicholas floated across the common room and disappeared through the wall.

Hermione then walked to the closest window and whistled a special tune. After a few moments, a white snowy owl, that slightly resembled Hedwig, perched itself on the ledge.

"Hello Pippa." She smiled at the owl. "Would you please send this letter to Draco Malfoy in the Slytherin dungeons?" The owl hooted and took the letter in her beak, then swooped out into the shadows of the castle grounds.

...

Draco had read Hermione's letter the night before and smiled at her swottiness. Even with his lack of experience, he could tell that Hermione was playing a little hard to get. Theo had once again opted out of running. For someone who was hell bent on being a part of Hermione's running club, he sure didn't mind skipping out now that Draco and Hermione were bonded. As usual, Hermione was there early and nearly done with her stretching.

"Good morning." He said causally, trying not to sound nervous.

"Good morning." She replied, but not as smooth as Draco. "Theo didn't want to join again?"

"He's a bit nervous about The Prick. Afraid he will get someone like Pansy, or Millicent. He took a calming drought last night."

"Oh, I see. Well, hopefully he will do better than me. My soulmate is a little bit jealous already and quite the stalker." Hermione teased playfully to ease the tension.

"Am I going to hear about this for the rest of my life?" He said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Depends on if you're lucky enough to stick around for a lifetime."

"Ouch. That's harsh. Maybe when I pick you up at two on Saturday, I'll show you something that might persuade your decision?"

"Deal." She smirked at his bluntness. "Now, let's get going. I told Theo I'd be there for him while he takes his Prick."

He smiled and thanked the Gods he was able to muster up the confidence so early in the morning to have this conversation with Hermione. Now he had the rest of the week to figure out what to do and where to take her. He had fibbed to impress her, but was up for the challenge.

Both returned to their dorms, after running several laps around the trail, to get ready for their day, but not before another awkward goodbye.

Draco walked into his dorm room with a smile plastered on his face without realizing it. Blaise was dressing for the day and turned to see who was entering the room and noticed the expression.

"Are you alright, Draco?" He joked.

"I'm great. Why do you ask?" Draco asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Because you're smiling like a git."

"Shut up. Don't you have somewhere to be?" He retorted.

"Yeah, actually. And hurry up or we are going to be late. Theo does The Prick in thirty and you smell like ass. You and Granger do the dirty in the bushes or something?"

"No, I did not. She put on a heavy run pace this morning. I think she's testing me."

"As she should, mate." He smirked. "I took veritaserum for Mallory and let her ask me any question she could think of. It was basically the only was I could convince her that I'm a good guy."

"That's impressive, and slightly scary."

"It was the best idea I think I've ever had. I had no choice but to be honest, and girls eat that up. You should consider it, especially since it's Granger. She will be able to trust you completely."

Draco thought over what Blaise has said. He went over the pros and cons of drinking veritaserum and came to the conclusion that Blaise was right. If he wanted Hermione to trust him, then he would willingly drink it as proof that he was all in. He was tired of the secrets he held inside and she could ask him anything she wanted.

Draco and Blaise were the last to arrive to the classroom. Theo was waiting by the office door, staring at his watch and waiting for the long hand to tick over the number twelve. Draco peered around the room, taking in his classmates as they all waited in support of their friend, Theo. Hermione was standing right next to Theo, holding his free hand. This made Draco's jaw tighten. He narrowed his eyes, but decided against saying anything. Ginny was on the other side of Theo. She seemed to mainly be here because of Hermione. Oddly enough, Potter was here, too, and had a look of irritation on his face. He and Ginny wouldn't even make eye contact. Maybe he'd ask Hermione about that later, Draco thought to himself, or maybe he'd just let it go since he really didn't care.

Hermione gave Theo a hug and everyone wished him luck. Hermione, Draco, and Blaise were the only ones in the room who have gone through the ritual, so their nerves for him were a little more on edge. Ginny and Harry still kept their distance from each other and waited quietly.

"So, Zabini," Hermione started, "How are things with Mallory?"

"Oh, we're great. She has invited me to visit her parents during Christmas Holiday."

"How lovely. She's a sweet girl. Very pretty, too. I'm happy for you."

"And I, you." He said smirking.

Hermione glanced over at Draco who was standing next to Blaise and blushed. He was glaring at Blaise, but did not comment. It was all in good fun to poke at Hermione like that, which he knew, but she was now embarrassed.

Hermione made small talk with Ginny while the boys patiently waited for Theo to come out of the office. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only about twenty minutes, he emerged from the other room. He looked nervous. His brows were pinched together and lips drawn in a tight line. Hermione searched his face trying to assess the situation. She looked at Draco for help only to realize that he was also trying to decipher what was going on. Was he angry? Sad? Obviously he wasn't happy about the outcome or else he'd be jumping for joy right now.

Hermione hooked her arm and excused herself to Harry and Ginny, then led Theo out of the room. Draco and Blaise were hot on their heels. Theo was their best friend first, after all.

"Do you need to lie down?" She asked.

"Not really, but I would like to go back to my dorm room." He said quietly.

"Alright. I'll just leave you with Malfoy and Zabini and you can find me later." She told him with a kind smile.

"No. You're coming with me." Theo stayed.

"I can't go in there." She protested.

"Don't worry. I've got you covered." He assured her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't push him. He was there for her after she had taken the Prick, and now it was her turn to be there for him. Whatever was going through his mind was not something he wanted to share with anyone but his three best friends.

Hermione paid close attention to her surroundings as she neared the entrance to the Slytherin dorms for future reference. There was a row of suits of armor and after the fourth one, the fourth and fifth suit drew their swords and made an x as if to block the entrance.

"Remissio." Theo said.

The suits withdrew their swords and the stone wall turned into an archway. The four walked through and headed towards the stairs.

"Okay, this might make you feel weird for a minute, but once you get past the stairs I'll reverse it." Theo told Hermione in a serious tone.

He pulled out his wand and turned Hermione into an owl.

What in the hell, Theo?

He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the dorms, locked the door after Draco and Blaise came in, and silenced the room. He turned Hermione back into her normal self and helped her stand upright.

"Theodore..." she threatened.

"It was the only way I could get you up to the boys dorm without setting the alarm off."

She glared for a moment before shifting to the bed post. She just wished he would have told her before he had transfigured her whole body into an animal.

"How about you sit down and tell us what's on your mind?" Hermione suggested.

Theo took her suggestion, and then Draco and Blaise sat on the side of Draco's bed since it faced Theo's and waited for their friend to speak up.

"Hermione.." Theo started while looking up at her, "It's Ginny."

Blaise started to laugh. Draco knocked him in the stomach to get him to shut him up.

"Potter is going to kill you, mate." Blaise chirped.

"I know. Hermione.. what do I do? I mean. Her and Potter are together. She's not going to want to be with me. I feel like I'm damned either way. If I don't tell her, I'll never know what she really wants, and if I do tell her then it might make her feel obligated to end things with Potter and that would be my fault."

"Slow down, Theo. I think you ought to know first that Ginny and Harry broke up yesterday. But I do think you should wait a little bit because she broke up with him, so Harry is a bit on edge at the moment and Ginny is a tad fragile."

Theo let out a huff of air as the words Hermione just spoke, sunk in.

"And.. to add to that. Her parents took the Prick when they were here at Hogwarts so she knows how strong the magic is."

Theo's eyes started to glisten. He rubbed them with the heel of his palms to cover up any indication that he might cry.

"I can wait. I just... I thought I was doomed because she was with Potter and I didn't want to break them up."

She moved over to the bed and sat next to him, giving him a side hug. "It's all good now. You can take a deep breath."

"Well, Theo. You dodged a bullet it seem." Draco said, finally speaking up.

It was then that Hermione was reminded that she was inside the boys dormitory and she started to feel uncomfortable. Now she was able to take a look around and observe where they spent their private time. Both Theo and Draco were fairly neat people. Both their beds were made. Draco's end table had a stack of books, while Theo's had nothing but a lamp and a glass of water. Blaise was definitely the messiest of the bunch, but nothing too dramatic. He had some parchment on his end table, bed unmade, and his shoes scattered on the floor, but that was about it.

She cleared her throat. "Um. Do you mind getting me back to the halls so we can go to class?"

Hermione asked innocently.

"Feeling a bit out numbered in here?" Blaise said, smirking.

"No." She lied. "It's just time for us to get to class."

...

The rest of the week was very uneventful. Harry and Theo both avoided Ginny at all costs, and Theo avoided Harry with even greater effort. Hermione felt caught in the middle of it all. Ginny had cried every night this week, but finally perked up a little bit Saturday morning when she remembered Hermione was going on a date.

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked her Saturday morning when they awoke.

"Yes. Thanks for the pepper up. I don't really want to talk about anything yet. Let me help you get ready today." Ginny insisted.

"Alright. Fine by me. I've had to hear about it everyday from Harry. You two will need to talk eventually. Um.. under one condition. Do not go overboard on me. I'm already nervous as it is."

Ginny smiled. "Don't worry. Just a little bit of makeup and you can borrow one of my dresses. I'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand in no time."

Hermione rolled her eyes and fell back onto her bed. "I told him I had plans until two, but I really don't. I didn't want to sound too eager to go on a date with him."

Ginny laughed for the first time since last week. She propped her head up on her hand with her elbow on the pillow to get a good look at Hermione.

"All the more reason to hide in here until it's time!" She squeaked, in excitement. "Besides. This is your first real date outside of whatever you call that phase you had with my stupid git of a brother. Does this mean you're not running this morning?"

"No, I'm not. I already told Malfoy and Theo I was busy."

"You know you're going to have to stop calling him Malfoy, right?"

"It's a habit. He's always been Malfoy. For seven years he's been Malfoy! That'll be a tough nut to crack."

Ginny wiggles her eyebrows. "Not as tough as you might think, Hermione."

"Oh, do shut up." Hermione said, laughing at Ginny. "Come on. Let's go get breakfast and come back here for a bit before I get ready. The boys ought to be out at the trail right now so they won't see us."


	17. Chapter17

Hello! School is in full swing, I'm as busy as ever, but still trying to keep up with this story.

Last week my goat, Daisy, decided she didn't want her hooves trimmed and proceeded to kick me in my arm. She's lucky I wasn't in the mood for curried goat that night. *massive eye roll at her dramatics.*

S/O to all the followers and supporters. Y'all really make me feel loved.

Special s/o to the "guest" who said they cannot take "The Prick" seriously because of the name. I was dying laughing. You're probably right, I could have chosen a better name but I was thinking of "pricking" your finger with the rose thorn for the blood.

Anywho. I have a sweet little romantic chapter for y'all.

...

Hermione looked over herself one more time in the mirror before Ginny pulled her away.

"Stop being so nervous, Hermione. You may have been enemies in the past, but even I can see that Malfoy isn't the same as he used to be. He asked you on a date, for Merlin's sake."

"I know, I know. I just don't really know what to expect. It's all just too weird, you know? I mean. I took The Prick to find someone to be compatible and happy with. So, I know I'm supposed to be happy with him.. I just didn't expect it, is all."

"I understand. But if you mess with your hair one more time I will body bind you until he comes." Ginny shrieked, as she swatted Hermione's hand for the umpteenth time.

...

Draco stood outside of Gryffindor tower, much to his dismay. Just about everyone who walked out of the portrait hole glared at him. Only a handful of people knew about him and Hermione's bond together, so he did look out of place standing there. As far as they knew, he was just a former death eater lurking around the enemies home.

Harry and Seamus were next to exit.

"I think you're lost, Malfoy." Seamus said, in a not so nice tone.

Harry placed his hand on Seamus's shoulder and pushed him along. "S'alright, Seamus. He's harmless these days. Isn't that, right, Malfoy?"

"Absolutely." He replied, in a very bored voice to try and act un-phased by Seamus.

"My bets are on Hermione anyway." He said with a wink. "Come on, Seamus. We have some Quidditch to catch up on. I need my stress reliever." He steered a very confused looking Seamus away from the blonde and went on their merrily way.

At five 'til two, Hermione stepped out of the portrait hole.

"Hello." Draco said, nervously.

"Hello." Hermione replied, in an equally nervous tone.

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

"Thank you, and so do you. I mean.. handsome. You look rather handsome." She blushed at her nervousness.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, but do you mind telling me where we are going?"

"That would ruin the surprise." He smirked.

As the two walked through the castle, they turned heads at every corner. They didn't hold hands, or arms, but they were walking side by side as companions and it was enough to get everyone stirred up. They walked all the way through the front doors, and around the castle grounds.

"Are we close?" Hermione prodded, still wondering where they were going.

"Patience is a virtue, Granger." He put on that sly Malfoy grin. "Now. If you'll close your eyes, and trust me, I'll guide you to the surprise."

She eyed him playfully, but took his hand that was extended towards her and let him guide her the rest of the way. He had talked with Professor Sprout about using her second garden as a picnic area. He'd secretly helped her for many years with the pruning of all the flowers it housed. His mother's green thumb had clearly been passed down to him, but it was something he kept secret as to not get bullied or show weakness. Professor Sprout had excitedly agreed to let him use it. Given her and Draco's time together, she favored him as a student and always saw the good in him.

He tugged lightly on Hermione's hand and led her through the maze of the garden until he was at the blanket he'd previously set up. Every so often he glanced at her to make sure she wasn't peeking. He eventually stopped, but didn't let go of her hand. He couldn't think of a reason to let go. Her dainty hand fit perfect inside of his and he quite liked it.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Hermione's eyes readjusted to the afternoon sunlight before swallowing the sight of the garden. The vast array of colors from all the flowers in bloom were such a sight for eyes that live inside a dark and cold castle.

"This is absolutely stunning. I.. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He said, leading her to the blanket. "Would you like to sit down? I brought us some food to eat if you're hungry."

"Of course." She said excitedly. Hermione was absolutely stunned at the effort Draco had put into giving her a breathtaking first date.

She quickly charmed her dress to make sure it would stay down and not show her knickers. It was clearly too soon for that. She sat down on the blanket, which must have had a cushioning charm on it since it was like sitting on a cloud. Draco used his wand to set the plates, napkins, utensils, and wine glasses.

Hermione gave him a questioning look as he uncorked the wine and poured them both a glass. Surely it was non-alcoholic.

"What?" He asked when he noticed the concern on her face.

"Nothing." She smiled, trying to cover it up.

"You've broken af least fifty school rules, Granger. A little wine won't hurt."

She laughed. She laughed because he was absolutely right. There was no reason for her to get nervous about a little bootlegged wine that was only going to be shared between the two of them.

"The gardens are so pretty this time of year. I didn't realize."

"That's because you've usually got your nose in a book." He teased.

"Har har. You're one to talk. You can't even see the top of your night stand with all the books covering it up." She retorted, as she crossed her arms in mock defense.

"True. But I still leave time for other things." He winked.

"Like what? Quidditch?"

"Take a look around."

Hermione did, but was now confused.

"I grew these."

"You grew these flowers? I thought this was Professor Sprouts spare garden."

"It is. She and I grew them together. I've been working with her since second year."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself." He quickly added. "I was always taught that gardening isn't a very manly things to do."

"Oh, no. I think it's lovely. The flowers are beautiful. I just never really took you as one to grow flowers in a garden." She gave him a big grin to show she was impressed.

"It's just a hobby. My mother has a wicked garden at the manor..." he paused after realizing the mention of his home in which she was tortured in. Hermione every so slightly twitched. She tried her best to not show any effect at the mention of it and waited for him to recover. "She, um. She has a beautiful garden at our summer home. She's always loved to garden and I would sit with her for hours while she talked to me about all of the flowers, usually daydreaming about quidditch. Eventually I started listening and it became something we did together."

Hermione smiled ever so sweetly at his story, the mention of the manor long gone from her thoughts as she imagined a young Draco gardening with his mum. Draco seemed to be nervous, because she had never heard him talk so much in all her years of knowing him.

"That's so sweet. I take it you and your mother are close, then?"

"Very close. I'm the only person on this earth as far as she's concerned. Enough about me, though. Besides books, what do you like?"

"Running." She gave him a sly grin.

"Besides running, Granger."

"Baking. I love to bake."

"Maybe you can make me something one day, but for now I must give you some lunch. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No worries. I'm enjoying this. I've never heard you talk so much before." Her earlier thoughts had spilled out of her mouth before she realized it.

"That's because I was an ass." He said laughing. "I don't talk to very many people."

She smiled but didn't respond, as she didn't feel it required anything but a smile in return.

Draco filled their plates with baked chicken and roasted vegetables. Where they came from Hermione didn't know, but the flavors were divine. After some more small talk, Draco filled their glasses once more before he asked Hermione to accompany him for a walk around the garden. He helped her from her chair and gave her his arm.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes?"

"This is all uncharted territory for me. But, I want to ask how you feel about this. What do you see happening with us? Since we're, you know, souls mates."

Draco's chest tightened a little. He was desperate for love and after having the week to really give it some thought, he had come to the conclusion, with Theo's help, that Hermione actually was perfect for him. Telling her that might scare her off, but he really didn't have much more to lose.

"Well," He started, "Per the magic we just sacrificed blood to, we are supposed to be happy together." He slowed to a stop, picked a beautiful white rose and tucked it in behind her ear. "I want to be happy, Granger. Even if that means being with you, someone I used to hate, but can quite clearly state that I do not anymore and haven't for a long time. The real question is, do you believe enough in the magic to be happy with someone like me?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to have her heart in her throat. She was very proud and impressed with his honesty. It would take some getting used to, but it gave her hope. Hope for her own happiness and relief that he was just looking for the same thing. Love. Someone to love and to be loved by.

"That was quite the admission."

Draco moved to stand in front of her and took both of her hands after levitating their glasses.

"I want to be nothing but honest with you. Which is why I have a proposal."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her encyclopedia filled head at the mention of proposal. She was point two seconds away from panicking. Draco must've noticed and quickly recovered from his misleading words.

"I would like to propose that I take some veritaserum so that you can trust me. Given our history, I think it would be a good idea."

That seemed to calm Hermione down quite a bit. Their history was rough, and that was putting it lightly. She didn't feel right that he would be the only one having to take it.

"I'll do it, too. It's only fair."

"What? You don't have anything to hide. Why would you need to take it?"

"I can't ask you to take some and me not be willing to do the same."

He opened and closed his mouth several times and squeezed her hands before leading her arm back through his and continuing their walk.

"Alright. If you insist." He looked down at her and gave her a soft smile.

Hermione was just bursting with butterflies in her stomach with the way he looked at her and the buzzing of her skin when he touched her.

Their date could not have been more perfect. Had she known that Draco was a romantic, she may have looked his way years ago. His arrogance before the war was too much for her to even acknowledge his presence. Things were definitely changing in both of their lives. If only her parents were able to see her. What she would give to have just one more day with them so they could be a part of this.

The two wandered in and around the garden. Draco talked with her about all the different types of flowers and what you can use them for. This is when Hermione learned that his passion was actually potions. Draco had learned that Hermione wants nothing more than to peruse a career in magical law. He wasn't surprised by that very much, given her past with S.P.E.W and her drive for minority support. Their date, to say the least, was perfect. The nerves calmed down and the wine flowed, so both of them were much more relaxed.

The sun was close to setting when they realized they'd been alone for nearly five hours. With the brains that Draco and Hermione have, there was never a lack of topic to converse about.

"So, Granger. Since you agreed to take the veritaserum. I brought some with me. Would you like to take it now?"

"Actually, would you mind if you gave me some time to write down some questions before we do this?"

"I don't mind at all. Take your time and let me know when you're ready."


	18. Chapter18

Hello!!! I'm alive and well. Can it be 2020 already? Geeze. The last few months have been a little heartbreaking for me. Its been so long that I honesty can't remember if I wrote this in my last chapter update, but I lost one of my dogs tragically. My other dog decided she want to play chase with a few of my chickens and killed them as well.

I also got the stomach bug two days before I went to Harry Potter world and got an upper respiratory infection while I was there and had to leave the park early. Talk about being the Debbie Downer of the bridal party I was with. *Insert huge sigh.*

BUT. I am alive. Doing better. My children are healthy and happy. Even though my struggles are real, I am actually very blessed. So, on a positive note, I found some time to write the next chapter.

...

Draco didn't want their date to end, to his surprise, so he walked Hermione towards the black lake. She'd charmed her shoes so that she would be able to walk on all terrain. Thankfully she had thought of that beforehand. She'd been thinking of the veritaserum ever since he mentioned it and was quite impressed at the length he was willing to go to in order to make her feel comfortable.

"Would you mind if we did the veritaserum tomorrow to give me time to write down my questions?" She asked, as she looked across the water admiring the view.

"No problem at all. I probably need to write down a few myself. I'm not sure what I'd ask you anyway."

She smiled up at him and his stomach turned with nerves and excitement. She was actually smiling at him. He had made a girl happy about something, and it was Hermione Granger, none the less.

He escorted Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room with only a few less sneers than usual. Occasionally he heard whispers of "What is Hermione Granger doing with death eater scum?" But then somehow they would end up tongue tied, falling to the floor because of jelly legs, or start blowing smoke out of their ears. Of course Draco wasn't stupid, but rather than embarrassing him in front of everyone, Hermione just jinxed them instead. A little smile crossed his lips in appreciate towards her.

"Malfoy," Hermione started, "I would like to thank you for such a wonderful evening. I'm not sure how to say this without coming across as rude, but you really surprised me with our date. I was quite impressed. So, again, thank you." She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek and then had hopped through the portrait hole before he could even respond.

Draco touched his cheek where her lips had just been. For just a moment it was cold from her absence and he wished she would come back so he could show her what a real kiss felt like.

"Oh, to be young and in love again." The Fat Lady hummed at him. "You are quite handsome, aren't you?"

He looked around awkwardly. "Uh. Thanks. Goodnight." Her comments were enough to pull him from his improper thoughts and get his legs moving away from the Gryffindor tower and down towards the privacy of his own bed. He wanted to think more on those plumb lips he was just graced by... alone.

...

Hermione's slipped into her room where Ginny was impatiently waiting for her to come back. She slammed the book closed that she was reading and sat up on her bed.

"Your face is red and you've been gone for hours. It was agonizing. I almost started reading one of your books that's how bored I was. Spill, Hermione!"

Hermione laughed at her friends goofiness. "Breathe, Ginny! I'll tell you everything."

The two sat down on Ginny's bed and Hermione told her all about the picnic, the wine, flowers, and their long, exciting conversations. Ginny was so wrapped up in the love story unraveling in front of her that she was able to put her own worries away for a while. They got out parchment and a quill to write down all the questions Hermione would ask Draco while under veritaserum.

She picked up his letter that he had sent last week asking her on a date and noticed something familiar about his handwriting. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Ginny, can you take a look at this?"

"Oh, I've already read that a dozen times. He's so flirty and formal at the same time."

"No.. I need you to really look at it."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"His handwriting looks familiar. I don't know why, but I've seen it somewhere else before."

"You've gone to school with him for years Hermione. Of course it looks familiar."

Hermione tried to let that settle her thoughts but she couldn't. There was something that just felt odd about his handwriting. She was too caught up in reading the words when she first got it to pay attention to the curves and crosses of his perfectly written script.

"Ginerva." Hermione said as she finally came across a thought.

Ginny snapped her head up and glared at the use of her first band. "Yes, Jean?"

"I think I know what it is."

"Get on with it, then."

Hermione started rummaging through her trunk and pulled out a book that had a folded up piece of parchment that she'd used as a bookmark. She unfolded it and walked over to where Ginny sat.

Order,

There will be a raid in Kettings during the next full moon. If you want to win, make sure you have at least twenty on your side.

M.D.

"Hermione, why do you have this? This was supposed to be turned in to the ministry."

"I gave them a copy. And I saved it because that was the first letter that it saved my life." She took it back and grabbed her newest letter and held them side by side. "I think it's him, Ginny."

"What?" She said, gaping her mouth open.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before. He's M.D. he switched his initials. This.. this changes everything. He helped us during the war and we had no idea. No one knows that he assisted the order during the war. Not even when he was on trial did he confess that he had helped the light."

"Are you sure?"

"Almost 100 percent. The handwriting looks exactly the same."

"That's got the be your big question tomorrow then, Hermione. Ask him when he takes the veritaserum."

"I'll save it for last."

...

Hermione was happy to see Theo walking down the hill with Draco as she stretched for their run. The weekends were optional, but with the stress of the previous week it looks like everyone was in need of some sort of stress relief. As the two came closer Theo paled when he spotted Ginny sitting on the ground reaching forward to try and touch her toes. He nearly stopped in his tracks, but Draco forcefully pushed him on the shoulder to keep him moving forward.

"I don't think so, Theo." He said with a smirk.

"Good morning, ladies." Draco said with confidence he had just realized he'd been lacking lately. "Nice of you to join us, Red. What brings you here?"

"Running, obviously." She said sarcastically.

Theo sniggered at her smart remark. He was in for a real treat with this one.

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione hid a laugh behind the back of her hand.

"Granger, I think I need to amp up my conditioning. How about we split up and you can help me with that and Red can help Theo?"

"Sure. Sounds fine with me." She agreed.

Ginny gave her a pleading look. She didn't really know Theo all that well, but maybe she could get to know him like Hermione had since the beginning of term. Harry had talked with him mostly when they were together, but she had never been alone with him before. Hermione have her a reassuring nod to let her know that there was nothing to worry about. Theo on the other hand looked as if he was going to pass out.

Draco and Hermione headed down the path to set themselves up for wind sprints.

"You don't have to help me with anything." Theo offered. "I can just run this morning. I don't want to impose."

"No, it's fine. I am behind on my training. It wouldn't help to do some wind sprints. You are on the opposing team, after all. I need to see what I'm up against."

Theo let a smirk grace his face. She was fierce and he loved it. Dear Merlin and Morgana.

"Alright. Let's go then, witch. Show me what you've got."

...

Hermione had caught on to Draco's matchmaking. She knew it was for the better that Ginny got to know Theo before she found of that she was chosen as his soul mate.

What Hermione wasn't ready for, was asking Draco her list of questions. Where was her Gryffindor courage? It had seemingly been left on the battlefield last May.

"What's on your mind, Granger?" Draco asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

She silently looked up at him.

"Just thinking about the veritaserum." She answered honestly.

"You can back out if you want, I never intended on you to do it."

"No, I have no problem doing it. I've just got quite a few questions."

"Of course you do." He said with a smirk.

"I've got some free time today if you'd like to meet up in a classroom?"

He smiled, and once again it was because of Hermione. "Just say when. I'll be there."

...

"What did you and Hermione talk about today?" Theo questioned Draco.

"None of your business." He clipped.

"Oh, come off it. She had an odd look on her face. What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything rude, if that's what you're insinuating. We are meeting up after lunch, so if you'll leave me alone I'd like to finish so I can go find her."

"Something's off, Draco."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I know her well enough to know that somethings off. What are you meeting up for?"

"I'm taking the veritaserum so that she can ask me questions."

"Hm. Just be careful."

Draco left on that note and went for the empty classroom that Hermione had instructed him to meet her at.

She was waiting there with her robes and satchel lying on a nearby desk. Her tie was loose and the sleeves rolled up. Her face was another story. Her eyes were slightly narrowed in concentration and brows knitted to match.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Draco come in, so he cleared his throat in hopes of not startling her.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi to you, too." He said as a small blush gave away his nervousness. "I hope I didn't startle you."

"No, not at all." She smiled.

"Shall we do this?"

"Yes." She said nervously. "I'd like to go first, if you don't mind. And then I'll ask you the questions. I brought my own and measures so that each vile will last 15 mins. I wanted to make sure that it was fair and that it wasn't too long or short of a time."

"Okay, that's fine by me. Last chance to back out, though." He offered with a playful grin.

She smiled at his snarkiness. "Don't forget what house I'm in."

The two sat down in chairs at a table so that they were facing each other. Both pulled out parchment that had questions written on them and Hermione set her vile in front of her. She unstoppered the cork. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are."

She put the liquid to her lips and felt it tingle. Her body felt warm and vulnerable. She nodded her head to give him the go ahead signal.

"State your full name."

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Do you truly forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you faint when you found out I was your soulmate?"

"Because I thought you would reject me. I didn't know if you had really changed."

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes."

"Can you accept me for who I am, and for my past?"

"Yes."

He looked at his watch and waited a moment. He feared he was pushing her too hard and didn't want to push her away.

"Can I properly Court you?"

She smiled a sweet and small smile. "Yes."

"Then I need to meet your parents. May I have your permission to meet your parents?"

Her eyes watered. "No."

He frowned, not understanding why. Two minutes left. A tear threatened to escape her eyes.

He didn't want to ask, but he was afraid she wouldn't tell him if he didn't ask her now.

"Why can I not meet your parents?"

"Because they don't know who I am." The gates opened and the tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry. I had no idea." He moved around to her side of the desk and sat in the chair next to her. Slowly he reached his arm around her and pulled her close to let her cry it out. "Please forgive me. I am truly sorry. I would never have asked had I known." He still didn't quite understand why, but it was definitely not an issue he wanted to push any further. It was obviously something very sensitive.

"It's okay. It's been over a year. I don't like to talk about it and no one really knows." She hugged him back. She didn't want to let go. Besides Ginny, Harry, and Theo, she didn't have much contact with anyone else and it was nice being held by someone other than them.

"It's my turn. Please don't hold back. I want to give you everything I've got so that we can move forward. Okay?"

"Okay." She said with a sniffle. "And thank you. For the hug."

"Anytime." He said with a wink.

He moved back to his side of the table and downed the veritaserum. Once it had settled, he gave Hermione the same cue for her to begin.

"What is your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes."

"Have you fully committed to being a good person and throwing away your old values?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you deflected if fifth year?"

Fuck. She knew.

"Yes."

"What made you change your views?"

"You."

That was not an answer she was ready for.

"Why me?"

"You were the complete opposite of what I was taught about muggle borns. You didn't fit any description my family taught me, and you were brilliant. It made me second guess everything."

"Are you MD?"

He squeezed his eyes shut. How the fuck did she know?

"Don't fight it, Malfoy."

"Yes." He ground out. "I am MD."

He panted. Three minutes left. Three agonizing minutes.

"I just have one more question." She looked humid the eyes.

"Will you commit your whole entire life to being a good husband, lover, father, and friend to me and any children we have?"

"Absolutely."

She took in a huge breath. It was out there. They had both asked and answered some serious questions, but she was sure he'd be asking onc more. As if he was in her head, his serum wore off and he looked her in the eyes. His weren't unkind, but very serious.

"How did you know?"

"I recognized your handwriting from the letter you sent me."

"You're too clever." He ran a hand through his loose hair. "Please, don't tell anyone."

"I won't. For as long as you ask me that. But I wish you'd change your mind. Ginny knows, though. She can keep your secret. I just thought you ought to know."

He closed his eyes and stretched his hands up before intertwining his fingers behind his head. He leaned back in the chair. "I just don't want recognition for things I don't deserve. I don't want anyone to know, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"That's your decision. But I want you to know that aiding the Order so that the light side could win raids, and the war, is extremely honorable. You sent us dozens of letters of detailed intel that saved hundreds of lives. If you had been caught, you'd have been tortured or killed. I am very proud to call you.. um. Well, I don't know what to call you." She stuttered a little bit.

"Draco." He smirked at her sudden change of attitude.

"Draco." She said, testing it out. It sounded sweet to his ears hearing her say his name. It felt right. "Well, that feels strange."

He audibly laughed. Relieved that their conversation was taking a positive turn. He'd made her cry already and didn't want to leave without making it right. "You can't call me Malfoy forever, Granger."

This made her laugh, too. "Then I guess you can't call me Granger." She'd taken the bait.

"Alright, Hermione." He smiled. "What is our next step? I think we found out a lot about each other this afternoon. I'd most definitely like to take you on another date and get to know you. But I'm missing something."

She was confused.

"Our last date didn't end like I thought it would."

She thought the date was magical and went well. And was about to panic.

"What do you mean?" SHe asked hesitantly.

"Well, you see. I didn't get something that I wanted. And although I am a changed man, I am still a Malfoy and we are determined and committed people. We are also taught to have manners. So, with that being said.." he stood

"Would you come here for a moment?"

Hermione rise from here chair. Oblivious as to where this was going. She moved in front of his tall frame. "I'm afraid that I'm rather lost on this conversation."

He grinned. "May I kiss you?"

"Oh." She said, wide eyed. His bluntness really caught her off guard, but she really, really appreciated his asking permission. "Um. Yes."


	19. Chapter19

Hermione felt like she was going to faint again. This time it was because she was so nervous to kiss Draco. He lightly licked his lips and tilted his head towards her. The softness of her lips did not come as a surprise to him. He'd been eyeing them for days and was eager to touch them with his.

Their kiss was deep, yet tender and meaningful.

Theo was right. Hermione really had made Draco go soft over the past few weeks, but he just couldn't help himself. He now had something to live for, as cliche as that sounds.

Draco's hands found the nape of her neck. Despite her large curly hair, she was petite underneath and his hands enveloped her. She wrapped her arms around his lower back to steady herself in return and let him kiss away. Their magic hummed around them and their lips tingled in excitement. Before she knew it she let out a soft moan into his mouth. She quickly pulled away, obviously embarrassed by her show of affection. Draco smiled and grabbed her elbows to pull her back in.

"It's okay to let me know you're enjoying yourself." He said with a smile and he rested his head atop of hers.

"I'm just not used to doing that and I didn't want to give you the wrong idea."

"And Theo tells me I'm uptight. Relax, Gra.. Hermione."

She shifted so she could see his face.

"It's hard to." She admitted.

"I know. And I know this is kind of weird, but I want you to feel comfortable around me. Let me take your burdens and fight your demons."

Her eyes began to well up again. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong.

"Thank you." She said as a single tear escaped. "That means a lot." He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Out of nowhere, Draco's owl was tapping on the window. He opened the pane and let the owl in. It was carrying a letter with the Malfoy crest and handwriting very similar to Draco's. A very Victorian looking script. Draco opened the letter and scanned the words. He smirked a little, then folded it back up. Looking at Hermione he asked, "Do you have plans over the Christmas holidays?"

"That's still a ways away, but I usually go to the Weasley's."

"Would you consider coming to my mothers summer home? She's been living there permanently, so it's not really the summer home anymore. It's just what we've always called it."

"I'm sure I can arrange that." She smiled slightly, curious as to what the letter said that prompted his question.

He could practically hear the gears turning in her head and smirked at the fact that she was holding back her questions.

"I wrote my mother about us and she has invited you to our home. She's eager to meet you, but didn't want to scare you off by inviting you too soon."

Hermione thought carefully about what to say. She didn't know anything other than stories about Narcissa Malfoy, and she knew that she was a very strong witch who did not serve on the light until the very last minute.

Judge thee lest thee be judged, she thought to herself. For the sake of her future, she should make an effort to move forward and not be the very thing she fought a war against.

"Perhaps she'd like to meet for tea during our next Hogsmeade trip?" There's the Gryffindor courage that's been hiding inside of her.

Draco grinned wildly. "She'd love that. I'll owl her later. But for now, I must escort you back to your common room. I have some quidditch to catch up on this afternoon."

...

Several times while Hermione was reading her book she caught herself stroking her lips with her index finger. She couldn't stop thinking about her kiss with Draco. In just a short amount of time they had come so far and it was surreal. Everything was looking bright and falling into place. Or, so she thought.

A peck on the window let her know that she had a visitor. A small tawny owl. She opened the window and grabbed the letter, then fished for a treat in her end table. The owl hooted her thanks and took flight.

Just as she was about to open the letter, Ginny came bustling through the door.

"What'd ya have there, 'Mione?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, actually. It just came in. I don't recognize the handwriting."

Ginny came over to Hermione's bed and sat down next to her. "Well, go on then." She prodded.

Hermione ripped open the letter.

Dear Miss Granger,

I have not made any progress thus far on the memory charm reversal. Our team is still working diligently to try and find a solution for you. We have a few more ideas to try, but I just wanted to let you know that we are still here and doing everything we can to help you get your parents back. I was wondering if you'd consider coming to Sydney during the Christmas holidays. Our last test will involve you.

Kind Regards,

Daniel Stone, Head Healer at Hawkins Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

A lone tear fell from Hermione's eyes. Every time she felt like she was making strides, something would always take her take two steps back. She had almost come to accept the fact that her parents would never remember her again, but this letter just reopened the wounds she's been desperately trying to heal from.

She crumpled the letter and shoved it in her satchel, grabbed her cloak and headed out the door before Ginny could even make out a word.

...

Hermione was angry, upset, sad, and D, all of the above. It was no ones fault but hers. Well, it was Voldemort's fault she was even put in that situation, but she knew she could have forced them away instead. Carrying this burden was tough. Which is why she obliviated them in the first place. She didn't want to die and leave her parents without their only child for the rest of their lives.

Hermione's feet took one step in front of the other. She didn't know where she was headed. She just knew she needed some fresh air. Occasions like this usually called for a good run, but she didn't want to put too much strain on her knees. They had started to ache a little from all the pressure she'd been putting on them.

The next thing she knew, she was down at the quidditch pitch.

"Hey!" She heard. "We've got a spy!"

It was a fifth year Slytherin yelling from his broom.

"Shut it, you bimbo. That's Hermione Granger." Said a girl Hermione didn't recognize.

Draco was flying high above the pitch. He turned towards the ground at the mention of Hermione's name. He smiled, excited that she had come to see him practice. Surprised, really, until he noticed the look on her face. She looked visibly upset.

"What'd you do, Malfoy?" Theo laughed. "Already pissed her off?"

"Shut your dick hole, Nott. I was just with her an hour ago. I didn't do anything."

He sped down quickly to the pitch and landed a few yards ahead of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he approached. Theo was hot on his heels.

"I'm not sure, actually. I'm sorry. I can go. I didn't mean to interrupt your practice." She turned to leave when he pulled her shoulder to stop her from leaving and tugged her into a hug. She breathed in his old leather scent and was almost immediately calmed by the warm smell.

Whistles, hoops, and hollers filled the air at Draco's public display of affection. He didn't realize that he had practically outed them. Without Hermione's knowledge, he gave them all a hand gesture not meant for little eyes. Theo winked af Draco, letting him know he'd take practice from here so that his two best friends could work out whatever was wrong, in privacy.

Draco lead Hermione into the Slytherin dressing room. He'd started pulling off his gear layer by layer until he was in nothing but training pants. Hermione blushed and turned away at the sight of him shirtless.

"I could have waited outside, you know." She said a little embarrassed.

"Then you wouldn't get to see what you've been missing all these years."

She smiled a little, but wasn't in the mood for jokes. The letter had really bothered her and she was eager to do whatever it was she could to help her parents memory be restored.

"I'm clothed. You can look now." He smirked.

Hermione opened her eyes and a small tug at the corner of her mouth let him know she heard him.

"I've gotten a letter that might hinder our plans for the Christmas holidays."

"Oh? Is everything alright?"

"Well.. you see.. it's my parents. There are some healers discreetly working on them at the moment and they are having a hard time restoring their memories."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can reverse an obliviation spell without damaging their brain, then no."

"Hermione. I think you've left out a few of the pieces. Can you tell me what happened to them?"

She took in a deep breath.

"A year ago I obliviated myself from my parents in case I died. I'm an only child and I didn't want them to have to carry the burden of my death if I didn't make it through the war. I made them pack up their things and move to Australia and open a bed and breakfast as their retirement dream. The healers that are working on them are fake massage therapist. They offered my parents free massages every week in exchange for helping them promote their business. They use that time to try out different reversal spells. So far nothing seems to be working."

Draco paled at the fact that his family was a part of the main reason she had to do that. He understood why she did, but hated that for her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." She said with a sniffle. "I did what I had to do to protect them."

"If there's anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

She nodded her thanks.

...

Later that evening Harry met Hermione in the courtyard for some catching up.

"So, you and Malfoy are getting on?" He questioned.

"I guess you could say that. He's completely different than, well even from a few weeks ago. It's like us being together gave him a whole new meaning of life. Something for him to look forward to, instead of the negativity he's been surrounded with his whole life."

"That's great, Hermione. I'm really happy for you. I was a bit worried there fore a while. You'd kind of slipped into a bit of a depressive state. Are you doing better?"

She smiled at her long time friend. "Yes. And thank you for your concern. You know I miss my parents. This letter does have my nerves worked up though. I think I'm going to see them during the Christmas Hols. I'll send an owl to confirm with the head healer in the morning."

"I'll update Ron if he ever quits sucking face with Lavender."

"Ha, thanks."

"So... hows Ginny?"

"She's doing okay. Been trying to respect your whereabouts."

"She doesn't have to. I've realized a few things now that I've calmed down. I was just angry because, well, I'd bought a ring, Hermione. I was going to propose on New Years. In my mind she was my forever. I know it sounds cliche and stupid, but if you love something then let it go. I just have to let her go and I can't hold it against her if she doesn't love me back."

"That's rather mature of you Harry Potter." Hermione said with a grin. "You reckon you ought to tell her that and maybe give both you some peace of mind?"

"Probably. Maybe tomorrow. I'm rather hungry at the moment. Let's go eat."

...

The weeks went by and Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Theo continued their running.

Some days it was was just her and Gin, or just her and the men. Since quidditch had started, they had all decided that too much running combined with practice was a lot on their body. Either way, Hermione didn't mind. She was still top of her class with a certain Slytherin following closely behind.

Draco thought it best not to ask his mother for tea during the next Hogsmeade so that Hermione wouldn't go through any unnecessary stress.

The Christmas holidays was nearing and Hermione was becoming more and more anxious. She had corresponded with Healer Daniel whom was working on her parents and they were still not making any progress. She was going to have to visit and see what it was that she could do to help.

Hermione was on her way to ancient runes when she started to smell that familiar old leather scent she loved so much. Glancing behind her she saw bright platinum blonde hair on her tail.

"Good gosh, Draco. Don't sneak up on a witch like that."

"I just wanted to see you." He smirked his signature grin.

"I'm going to be late." She chastised.

"You're fifteen minutes early. Can't we at least song for five?"

"What happened to gentleman Draco?"

"He got knocked off his broom during quidditch. You get me for today until he recovers."

She poked him on the shoulder and then he grabbed her satchel to sling it over his shoulder. "Honestly, I just wanted to see you. I'm going to miss you during Christmas. Unless you change your mind and let me come to Australia with you."

"I'll think about it, but for now I must go."

She pecked him on the cheek, stole her bag back, then slipped into the classroom.

...

Hermione had finally finished packing her trunk. The halls were all decorated to look like Christmas, but it didn't feel like Christmas at all. She was dreading her trip and it had been weighing heavily on her mind.

Theo still had not told Ginny about her being his soul mate. Hermione was pretty sure he would just torture himself until he died. At least she had that to look forward to next semester. She was going to push him into telling Gin, just like he had wormed his way into her life.

After a long train ride back to London, Hermione and Draco parted ways with Ginny and Theo, which the former seems to have taken a liking to the latter. Blaise and Mallory hardly said a word the whole ride, but oddly stared at each other for long periods of time as if they were communicating silently, but still had the decency to say goodbye when they left the others.

"Last chance, Granger. Let me come with you to Australia."

"What about your mother? What would she think of me if I stole you away during Christmas?"

"She'd be proud that her son was being a gentleman and helping his future wife with some personal matters for her family."

"Well, when you put if like that then it's hard to say no."

"Then don't. Say yes, Hermione."

Oooh. He was laying it on thick.

"Oh, all right. But we are traveling the muggle way."

"What?"


	20. Chapter20

Hello my beautiful friends! Thanks for the kind words after my last update. I've had a little bit of writers block and then I've had too many ideas where I can't decide on the outcome. Since this is my first true fic, I think I'll go with the happier outcome and maybe write a darker one later.

For now, please enjoy this chapter.

P.S. I hope you've already started your Christmas shopping!

...

"Just follow my lead. And get out the passport we got you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't we just have used the international floo?"

"Because I don't like the way my stomach feels after traveling that far by floo."

Draco didn't respond, he just followed Hermione as instructed. She was taking her shoes off and he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he realized he would have to do the same in order to make it past the people who were dressed in funny looking uniforms.

"Why do we have to take our shoes off?"

"Because they have to make sure you don't hide anything in there." She half whispered.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Knives, stuff to make bombs?"

"Bombs?" He said too loudly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Shhhh. Good gosh. You can't say that in airports."

"Well, you just did."

"I whispered it. You nearly shouted. Why are you so grumpy this morning?"

"Because it's 4:00 am and I didn't get my beauty rest, darling."

She felt like she couldn't roll her eyes any further into the back of her skull.

"Just do what I do so we can get you some coffee."

He took his shoes off along with his winter coat and placed it in the bins. Hermione moved forward into a round shaped tube contraption where she stood with her legs apart and hands above her head. The machine moved and flashed a light, and then stopped before signaling it was done. Draco moved inside and did the same. They collected their belongings and found the nearest coffee shop.

Draco followed Hermione around like a little puppy dog. She had dressed him in muggle clothes that were surprisingly comfortable, but he didn't want to admit it after giving her such a hard time about needing to wear them in the first place.

Finally they heard their boarding group and scanned their ticket at the gate agents counter. They walked through the jet bridge and stepped onto the plane. Draco was eyeing the contraption, not sure what to make of it.

"Excuse me sir, are you the first officer?" Hermione asked a gentleman in a suite type uniform.

"Yes ma'am. Can I help you?"

"'My, uh, boyfriend here has never flown. Would you mind if he took a look inside the cockpit?"

"Hermione, I'm fine." Draco chimed in, a little embarrassed.

"Of course not! I always enjoy a chance to show off the office view. Come on in."

Hermione nudged Draco into the cockpit behind the first officer. She knew he would be entranced by the aircraft and he just needed a little shove.

"Have a seat right there. That's the captains chair."

Without saying a word, he took a seat and stared at all the buttons and lights that were illuminating in front of him. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

"How long have you been flying airplanes?" Draco asked.

"For nearly twenty years."

The first officer looked very happy to talk with Draco. Hermione barely managed to drag him away to find their seats. It was the first row behind first class so they had a bit more leg room. Once settled in, Draco leaned into Hermione.

"Why is he called a first officer?"

"Well, he's second in command. The other man that just came on board is the captain."

"If he's second in command then why isn't he called a second officer?"

"Because he's first, behind the captain."

"Hm. How do you tell them apart? Their uniform looks the same."

"The captain has four stripes on his shoulder strap and the first officer has three. And if you'll look at the stewards, they have two stripes."

"So, how safe are we actually in this thing?"

"You're more likely to die in a car crash."

"Good thing I don't ride in cars."

Hermione laughed at him. Seeing him take it all in like a child was quite humorous.

The flight attendants checked everyone's seatbelts and closed the overhead bins before seating for departure.

Draco was not expecting the rush. He actually wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this was not it. To his surprise, he loved it. It gave him an adrenaline rush similar to flying a broom, only it didn't mess up his hair.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding? This is wicked. I might have to talk Blaise into going on a trip somewhere so we can fly. Theo, no doubt, would throw a fit, but he definitely needs to try it as well."

"I'm quite surprised, Draco Malfoy. I'll have you turned into a full blown muggle by next week." He snorted playfully and rolled his eyes.

After 25 hours of travel and a short layover in Singapore, Draco and Hermione made it to their hotel in wizarding Sydney. She figured that once they were there, it would probably be best to settle in at a place that would be easier to navigate for witches and wizards. They checked into the hotel. Draco offered to take the couch seeing as the room only had one bed.

"I, uh.." she hesitated, "I won't mind if you share the bed."

He eyed her curiously.

"But don't get any ideas. We are just sleeping. And.. snuggling."

"Of course, dear. Just snuggling."

They fell into bed and let sleep take over their exhausted bodies. Legs and arms intertwined, and the light hum of rain on the window.

Hermione awoke first and was briefly disoriented. After their long travels she had nearly forgotten where they were. She noticed that a body, much larger than hers, was holding her tight. It also had a hard member poking her between her legs. Her eyes widened at the thought of Draco's hard cock touching her. Don't be a prude, Hermione. He's just got morning wood. Nothing to worry about. She shifted just a little to move her arm that had fallen asleep. This caused him to grip tighter and even roll his hips into her. His head was now on top of her messy bed head curls and she could feel his breath on her neck.

She shifted again. Her breathing had quickened slightly and she started thinking about what it would be like to actually wake up and be able to slip that cock inside of her.

"Keep moving like that and I won't hesitate."

Had he really just read her mind? Prat.

"You arse. How long have you been awake?"

"Since you first moved that bum of yours up against me. You can't don't that to a sleeping young man, you big tease."

She blushed. She was not a tease, she was just a little embarrassed. He didn't seem to think anything of it though.

"I am not. I was just trying to move out of your way."

He laughed in her ear. "You did quite the opposite of helping if that's what you were trying to do."

...

Despite it being cold back home in England, it was rather warm in the Southern Hemisphere during mid December. Hermione and Draco dressed to fit the occasion and left their hotel to meet with the healers and formulate a plan.

Hawkins was a fairly large magical hospital and very well known for their healing abilities. The two walked through the large doors and met a lady at the counter who didn't care at all that someone was standing in front of her. Without looking up she spoke, "may I help you?"

"Hello, yes. I'm Hermione Granger and I'm here to see Healer Stone. I have an appointment for 11 o'clock."

She was still without interest in Hermione but caught sight of Draco when she glanced up.

"Down the hall on the left. Take the elevators to the fourth floor, then turn right. You'll find him in room 408." She pointed her arm in the direction of the elevator. Her eyes focused on Draco. "And how may I help you, sir?" She asked in a more charming tone than she had given Hermione.

"I'm with her." He said a little sternly as he placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back to guide her down the hall.

"Did you have to glare at her like that."

"Absolutely. The wench was rather rude and then she had the audacity to ogle me right in front of you."

"I suppose you're right. Come on. I don't want to be late."

Hermione stood in front of room 408. The sign on the door had a nice engraved placard with Head Healer of Hawkins on it. She took a deep breath and held her hand in front of it. It was becoming too real. What if it didn't work and she got her hopes up?

"I'm right here, Hermione." Draco whispered.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and then knocked three times on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice on the other side.

Turning the knob, Hermione peeked around the door.

"Welcome, Miss Granger. Do come in. I see you've brought a friend. I'm Healer Daniel Stone, but you can call me Daniel. Nice to meet you."

Healer Daniel extended his hand towards Draco which Draco politely returned.

"Draco Malfoy of Wiltshire. Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Ah. Malfoy enterprises I presume?"

"Yes." Draco said curtly.

"We have a letter to be sent to your mother. Would you like for us to just give it to you?"

"I'll take it. No need to send an owl to England."

Hermione knitted her brows in confusion as to why Narcissa Malfoy would be corresponding with the hospital in Australia. Before she could ask, Daniel turned his attention to Hermione.

"Miss Granger.."

"Hermione, please." She politely corrected him.

"Hermione.. I know I was very vague in my letters when we were corresponding, but mainly that is due to the fact of who you are and how far the letters travel. I know that not all of the death eaters from the war were caught and quite frankly, I didn't want to risk them being intercepted. Now that you are here, I'd be happy to explain everything.

Hermione nodded her head for him to continue.

"Your Magic is quite strong. It's not that you didn't perform the spell wrong, it's that you performed it perfectly. You obliviated them so well that even our best healers cannot reverse the spell. We have tried everything in the book. I've even made potions and offered them to your parents as gifts."

"So, what is the next step then? You said you needed me and I'm ready to do what it takes."

"Well, here's the hard part. I don't know if it will work, but I'm willing to try if you are. I need for you to book a stay at their bed and breakfast so that we can have easier access to their home. They live on the third floor of the BB. We will need you to make a blood sacrifice and.. so will they."

Hermione scrunched her eyes. More blood sacrifices? As if this year couldn't get any weirder. Why did blood have to be involved?

Draco had a straight look on his face like this wasn't news to him at all.

"And then she will have to get them to drink it, right?" Draco asked to confirm.

Daniel looked a little impressed. "Correct, Mr. Malfoy. Hermione, you'll have to get them to drink it. But you can't force them or it won't work. The hard part is that you need a blood sample from them as well. I need you to book a stay and see what you can do to get it from them."

...

The bell above the door chimed as Hermione and Draco entered Wilkins Bed and Breakfast. The letter Draco was given for Narcissa long gone from her mind. Hermione nearly froze when a woman, almost twice her age peeked her head around the corner from a closet. "Be right with you dears"

Her English accent was still clear as day.

Draco immediately saw the connection and knew that it was Jean Granger, now Monica Wilkins. He ushered Hermione further and now realized he did the right thing by pushing her into letting him come.

"Take your time." Draco replied casually.

After a moment, she stepped out of the back closet and to the front desk counter.

"Hello! You two must be the Malfoy's. I just have a form for you to sign and then I'll show you your room."

Hermione was still in such a state of shock that she just stared as her mother placed a piece of paper on the counter in front of Draco and handed him a pen. Which, he carefully inspected before he touched it to the paper and signed and then inspected it again wondering how the darn thing worked without magic.

They followed Mrs. Wilkins up the stairs and down the hall into a beautiful suite. It had a queen sized bed, French provincial style furnishings and a bathroom.

"We have a full kitchen downstairs that the staff use to prepare breakfast, but you're more than welcome to help yourself in there for lunch or tea. We only ask that you don't use it for dinner since the evening staff use it to prep. If you need anything at all, just pull the rope by the fireplace and someone will be up to your room shortly after.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wilkins. We appreciate it very much." Said Draco.

Monica smiled brightly as him and before she closed the door she winked, "The pleasure is mine."

Draco slowly walked over to Hermione who had barely managed to even make it into the room. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she let go of the tears she had been holding back.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over again in whispers as he held her and stroked her arms in comfort. "I'm so sorry."

Eventually he carried her over to the bed where she cried until she fell asleep. His arm was tingling from the weight of her head but he didn't dare move. He inched his other hand over to his pocket where his wand was and summoned the blanket that was draped over the couch to cover up.

...

Hermione awoke from her slumber feeling much better. She knew it was going to be hard to see her parents, but nothing can ever prepare you enough for it. Thank goodness she had Draco there to help her. Merlin only knows what she would have done if she were doing this alone.

Draco started to stir shortly after Hermione awoke. He inhaled the heliotrope scent of her hair and squeezed her harm.

"Do you feel better?" He whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"Much better. I'm.. I'm glad you came with me."

Draco smirked a little. "Me, too. This is twice now that we've shared a bed and I quite like it."

She blushed a little but turned her body to face him.

"What is it that you like?" She provoked. Where did that come from? Why didn't she have this courage earlier today when she saw her mum?

"I like that I can press my body right up next to that tight arse of yours and inhale your delicious scent. I sleep so much better than when I am with you." He moved the curls out of her eyes just in time to see them widen and then leaned forward for a kiss. It wasn't like any of the other ones in the past. This one was full of lust and passion. He wanted to show her that he desired her more than anything.

When their lips parted they were both panting and out of breath. Somewhere in the mix Hermione's leg had slung over his hip and was pulling his body naturally towards her. She had run her hands through his hair while he gripped her that was on top of him.

"Touch me." She pleaded. It was barely a whisper.

Draco didn't move. He contemplated what he has heard. If a girl had told him that a year ago, he probably wouldn't have hesitated. But Hermione was in a very vulnerable state, and the gentleman in him told him he shouldn't even dare think about it. It was definitely his fault for sending mixed signals, but he needed to end it now.

"Hermione..." he rested his forehead on her. " I would very much love to touch you in every way possible and in more ways than you can imagine. I just don't want you to hate me afterwards. Why don't we wait and when we get back to England you can ask me again."

She closed her eyes in obvious embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, please. I think you are beautiful. Trust me. It's been quite hard being able to be this close to you and not think dirty thoughts. I won't lie, I've wanked to the thought of you and I.."

"Draco!" She gasped, and slapped him on the shoulder.

He laughed. "Sorry. You didn't look convinced."

"I'm convinced. I don't want to hear about.. about your. Ugh! Your alone time."

"I'm not really alone. I think of you, darling."

"You're impossible and being quite crude."

Draco laughed and peppered her face with kisses. "You secretly like it." He was glad he was able to distract her from that moment.

She grinned shyly before pushing him off. "I'll be out in a bit." And with that, she grabbed her toiletries and a fresh set of clothes, then marched into the bathroom.

...

Draco and Hermione were early for breakfast. As soon as they hit the bottom stair, Hermione had begun to clam up again. Draco laced his fingers in hers and lead her to a table after reading the sign posted, please seat yourself.

Monica was bouncing between several guest who were also early for breakfast, but still no sight of Hermione's father. They sat next to an open window that allowed them to enjoy the fresh air and waited for Monica to greet them.

"Good morning you two. How was your first night?" She smiled brightly.

Hermione finally found her voice. "It was lovely." She have a small smile.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad to hear. Anything to start you off with? Coffee or tea?"

"I would like some coffee with cream, and my lovely wife would like some tea with honey if you don't mind." Draco flashed her a charming smile while Hermione shot daggers into his skull.

"Coming right up!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" She hissed. "What on Gods green earth are you doing?"

"Charming her, of course. Wasn't that obvious?" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"We are not married. We aren't even engaged!"

"Hush, dear. Just play along. We checked in as the Malfoy's yesterday and you didn't say anything then."

"I was in shock, you arse. Besides. I don't even have a ring." She held up her hand to mock him.

Draco gave a mischievous grin and waved his hand over the spoon sitting on the table. He had transfigured it into two rings. One for him, and one for Hermione. He took her left hand and stared deeply into her eyes while placing it on her finger.

"Is that better?" He said seductively.

"It's.. uh. Yes. Better. Thank you."

She had nearly forgotten how to speak. That slick git always knew how to charm and shut her up. Something he'd been doing more often over the past few weeks.

Monica came back with the coffee and tea.

"Oh, dear. Looks like I forgot to grab you a spoon." She reached over to an empty table and stole the spoon from it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Monica." Draco chimed. "You are too kind."

"My, what a flirt you are. No wonder you've landed yourself this pretty young thing right here." Monica patted Hermione on the shoulder. Draco certainly knew now where Hermione got her quip from. "My husband was just like him. I wouldn't give him the time of day. I finally said yes after the the third year of college and him asking me out. It was only to get him to shut up. We've been together ever since."

Hermione giggled, reminiscing on her mother telling her that story to her a thousand times and that people are not who they always seem to be. It made her think of Draco and how much of a good person he really is, but was never able to show to the world because of how he was raised.

"Luckily, I only have eyes for my lovely Hermione."

"What a beautiful name." Monica gasped. "If I had a daughter, I was going to name her Hermione. I'm too old for that, though." She clutched her heart as if it hurt "Anyway. We have a special this morning that I'd love for you to try. Would you mind letting me surprise you?"

"Of course. We'd love that." Hermione beamed. She knew her mother never let her down with breakfast, and even though she didn't remember Hermione, she was still the same person inside.

Draco watched Hermione as she took on the many faces of thought.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. We still haven't seen my dad. I wonder if she's got him cooking back there."

"Maybe. So, I think we need to talk about a plan."

"Alright. Do you have something in mind?"

"I do. But you're not going to like it."


	21. Chapter21

Hi there. Long time no see. I have been rather MIA, but 2020 has been a shit show. So, there's that. I did get corona, and am fine. I know others are not as fortunate. It's sad. I hope y'all are all okay. Short chapter to come, and I know it's been a while but I will finish this story one way or another.

...

"No. Absolutely not. Are you mad, Malfoy?" Hermione hissed.

"Why is it that when you get mad at me, you always go back to my surname?" Draco countered.

Hermione huffed at his question. "Don't deflect the conversation." She rose up from the bed, crossed her arms and walked to the window to look at the view. Draco had been waiting until after breakfast to discuss his ideas. "Using poly juice can be dangerous and we aren't even sure it would work. I can't even begin to talk when I'm around my mother. What makes you think turning myself into my mother and convincing my father to sacrifice his blood will work. They are muggles. Muggles don't just play around with blood like that. They have no use for it unless you're in a hospital or a scientist. Other than that, it's just weird."

"It was just a suggestion. All I'm saying, is you polyjuice yourself into your mum and have her convince your father, and vice versa. Your mother is quite spunky."

"Yes, I know that about her. I'm more like my father, which is why I feel like it will be harder to convince him. Why can't you be my mother?"

Draco nearly choked on the water he was sipping. He sat upright in the winged back chair and looked her dead in the eyes. "You want me to become a middle aged woman? That's just wrong on so many levels."

"It makes sense, though."

"No, it makes no sense at all."

"Not such a good idea when the tables are turned, now is it?" Hermione said smugly.

"I'm so much like my father that if I were to become my mom, he would know something is off. You've been able to charm her so far, and I know that you could play her part better than I could."

Draco ran his hands over is face before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hermione... I don't think you realize what you're saying. I would become not just any middle aged woman, but your mother and she has.. she .. she has breast and a vagina and if I'm to spend the rest of my life with you I just don't think I can handle knowing what's under your mothers knickers. I would never be able to look at her the same way."

Hermione really hadn't thought about that part at all. And let's face it, she didn't want to feel any of what was under her fathers pants either.

"Oh, um.. I think you're right. Wow. What what's I thinking?"

Hermione plopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Let me think, okay? I'm not too fond of the polyjuice idea and I just to think."

Draco left his chair and slowly crawled up next to Hermione. He brushed some hair from her face. "Take all the time you need. I'm rather enjoying your company alone."

Hermione blushed but grabbed his neck anyway and let her lips show her appreciation.

...

Draco and Hermione decided a walk around town was needed and made their way down the stairs of the old house. Giggling at Draco's inappropriate jokes, Hermione wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her. She walked right into a someone, but Draco was right behind to steady her. "I'm sorry sir. Please forgive me. I wasn't paying attention."

"No worries, dear." The man said as he turned to see who he was talking to. His smile faltered as his eyes made contact with Hermione. An odd expression came about his face.

Hermione stood just as still. Not sure what to say to the man she'd called father her whole life, but now couldn't.

Monica came down the hall. "Oh, lovely! You've finally met Hermione and Draco. The adorable little couple I was telling you about."

"You must be Mr. Wilkins. Draco Malfoy, and my wife Hermione, what a pleasure." Draco stuck his hand out, picking up the context clues.

"Yes. Seems that Hermione here is just as clumsy as you, Monica." He laughed slightly, still eyeing Hermione curiously. "Say, Monica. Doesn't Hermione look a lot like you did when we were at university?"

"Oh, nonsense. Hermione is much more pretty than I was. We definitely have the same hair, though." Monica's smile met her eyes. "Don't let us two oldies hold you up. We are having roast duck for dinner at 6:30 if you're interested."

Hermione waved goodbye as Draco laced his fingers in between her other hand and they headed for the sunny Australian sidewalk.

"He knows, Draco."

"He doesn't know. He just thinks he's having déjà vu. You look so much like your mother, but she doesn't realize it. Your father looks at your mum differently. So, it was kind of expected that he would see your mother in you. And you really caught him off guard."

"I know. But he isn't dumb. I could see the gears turning in his brain."

"So.. about that polyjuice..."

Hermione peeked up at him from under her lashes. "Fine. If shit hits the fan, it's all your fault. I just don't have any better ideas."

His smirk game was so strong, it could be seen from all the way back in England.

...

After a lovely roast duck dinner, Hermione and Draco went back to their suite and went over the plan multiple times.

"Okay. So, I'm going to sneak in an take some hair from my mothers hairbrush while you pluck some from my fathers head. He's a hard sleeper and will never notice. Just be careful because my mom isn't. She will wake to the sound of a mouse."


End file.
